Eight Simple Nevers
by R3-1 M4y3r
Summary: When Alice found her husband in bed with another woman, she goes to see Tara. She starts working at TM and ten months later the Sons are released from prison, one of them is Happy. And with him, her own rules are starting to become a problem.
1. Who Was In My Room Last Night

_A/N: This story begins at the beginning of the fourth season, but doesn't follow the story line of it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Kurt Sutter does._

_I've removed all the song-lyrics that I had in the beginning of each chapters, seemed safest considering. PM me if you have any questions.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Who Was In My Room Last Night<strong>

Alice did her very best to open her eyes but her head was already pounding and she knew it would get even worse once they were actually open.

Then she realized why she was trying to open her eyes. Someone was continuously ringing her doorbell. When she finally got them open them, she saw a man lying next to her. Shit, she had been too drunk to get him out before she fell asleep.

Eventually she managed to get out of bed, pulled on a pair of panties and a white tank top and walked towards the door. She picked up the gun that she kept in a drawer close to the door. This wasn't the safest neighborhood but she loved it and with a gun in the hand when you opened the door you were ready for most guests. It might not be that useful when you could hardly open your eyes, but even so.

She leaned her right shoulder to the doorframe, with her arm up along the wall, to hide the gun in her hand and then opened the door.

"What?" She blinked her eyes against the light and finally managed to see Chibs.

"Seriously lass, that's what you wear when you open the door?" he said with a smile.

"You said I had the day off, so yes, this is what I wear when I open the door."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Al!" Opie said, "You can't open the door dressed like that and in this shitty neighborhood."

She bent her arm so her gun was just above her head. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ok, am I the only one who just came in my pants?" She heard a voice - she didn't recognized - saying. She tried to focus her eyes in the direction of the voice. It was a man with curly dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I know we gave you the day off but the others wanted to meet you, you've got quite the reputation." Opie said. "This will probably add to it."

A man she recognized as Clay from the pictures in the clubhouse, walked up to her. "We needed to take a look at Happy's aunt's house and since you live next door we thought it was a good time to meet you as well."

Alice then remembered the man who was currently sleeping in her bed. She opened the door and said. "Come in, I need to..." she waved vaguely towards the bedroom.

"Clothes would be good; we have just been released from prison." Clay smiled.

"Ah, yes, that too."

She walked into the bedroom, picking up the man's clothes that was scattered around the floor.

She threw them at him and said, "Hey! You! You need to get out."

He turned around and looked at her, seemingly having the same problems with opening his eyes as she had earlier. "What?"

"You need to get out." She thought the message was pretty clear.

"But I thought..."

"You thought wrong." She said and walked into the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror, her red hair looked like a birds nest, it usually fell all the way down to her waist but it was quite a lot shorter right now. There was no time to try to untangle it at the moment so she just pulled it back and turned into a knot on the back of her head. The green eyes were red and they had bags and yesterday's make-up underneath them. She washed of her face, pulled on a pair of jeans she found in on the floor in the bathroom and picked up a hoodie on her way out.

The guy had just finished getting dress and looked at her when she came out of the bathroom. He didn't look too please but she really didn't care, they never did.

"Can I at least get a coffee before I go?"

"In the kitchen." She was willing to offer since she doubted that he would want any coffee by the time he got there.

When they came out to the kitchen he just looked at the nine men with patches who were sitting or standing all over her kitchen. And as she suspected, he changed his mind.

"It's probably best that I skip the coffee." He said and started walking towards the door.

"Probably."

Alice had no patience with these guys, she had no idea why she had thought it was a good idea to bring him home, probably due to the fact that she was arrested the last time she had sex with one, in the bathroom of a bar.

Since she left her husband this was the only type of sex she had, short meetings, and preferably the guy was out of her bedroom before she fell asleep. The rottweiler she had staying with her temporarily had been very helpful with getting them out the few times she brought them home. He was now standing next to her, he knew the drill, some men didn't take her rejection that good.

"So, can I call you?" 'Idiot', she thought to herself

"You don't even have my number."

"Can I have your number?"

"No."

He was really pissed by now, but it would take a real idiot to start something with those guys in cuts who were all following the conversation with amused eyes.

The guy, who's name she for the life of her couldn't remember, just looked at her and then down at the huge dog sitting next to her and the walked out. She turned to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that."

"Really Al, you are such a slut." Opie laughed.

"I know."

"I made you some coffee." Kozik walked over to her with a cup in his hand. Just what she needed.

"Thank you."

"Like I said, we were just in the neighborhood and wanted to say hello. Chibs, Opie and Kozik told me you've been very good around the garage, apparently you tuned my bike as well." Clay smiled at her.

"Yes, I did. I'm assuming that it was working ok?"

"Better than ok. I'm not sure if they've said anything about your employment after we were released?"

"They pretty much said it was up to you." She sipped on the coffee and noticed that the dog, Buster, walked up to one of the men, a big, shaved guy with black eyes and started to push the guys legs with his body. She looked up at the man with wrinkled eyebrows. Buster never bothered with anyone while he was at her house and would usually stay right by her side to make sure she was safe when she had visitors he didn't recognize.

When he kneeled down and started to pet Buster it dawned on her.

"You must be Happy."

"Yes." He had a very low, raspy voice, that wasn't good. Alice had a thing for voices and this was right up her alley. "Why is he here?"

"Your mum and aunt asked me to help out with him."

"Wait, is that Buster?" The man who came in his pants earlier asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Well, you know Happy's name, that's Tig," Clay was pointing at the man who just spoke to her, "Juice," A younger, hispanic, guy, "Bobby", big guy with braids in his beard and big curly hair, "and this is Jax, I believe you know his Old Lady pretty well?"

She looked at Jax, she had heard Tara talk about him for hours and hours, they had spent many nights bench-drinking, talking about this guy and she couldn't help but to smile. "Yes, we lived together for a while, it's nice to actually meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, she has talked about you quite a lot." Jax said with a smile in return. It wasn't hard for Alice to see why Tara had been so obsessed, he was a good looking guy.

"Oh, not sure that's a good thing."

"Nothing bad, just good things." She highly doubted that.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Lyla?" Opie looked at his watch.

"At three o' clock."

"She's not going to be happy about those bruises." Opie said with a concerned look.

"Bruises?"

Chibs gave her a huge smile "You have big-ass bruises on the back of your thighs, lass, I hope your dress isn't short."

"Shit, I don't know, she wouldn't let me see it, but she said it would be long enough to cover the ink, was the bruises below that?"

There was a unison "Yes!" from most of them.

"Arrrggghhh, she's going to kill me."

"She'll probably kill you for being extremely hungover as well." Opie added.

"I'll be fine by then." She would, she's had her fair share of hangovers and was pretty good at getting rid of them.

They stayed for a while longer, mostly talking about bikes, she got the impression that they were testing her knowledge. It didn't bother her, she knew that she had more knowledge about engines, cars and bikes than most people, bikers included. She grew up among them and had loved everything with an engine since she was five years old.

She took some painkillers and swallowed them down with coffee, the caffein would help them to kick in faster and then she walked into the shower. When the conditioner was in her hair she took one of the brushes and started to untangle her hair. She needed to be at Opies house at three and she really wasn't looking forward to the reaction to her bruises. She had tried to explain that she would be a lousy bridesmaid but Lyla just thought it would be so beautiful with a blond, brunette and a redhead in the front.

She wasn't too happy about Alice tattoo, a huge Celtic dog that was clinging to her back, the head came over her left shoulder down to her breast. On the other shoulder was the right forward claw, on the hip the other one, on her left side on the waist and under the breast the other two, the tail was wrapped around the left thigh.

Alice dad was a tattoo artist and both she and her twin brother had the same tattoo, his was just a mirror image of hers and slightly bigger due to him being a bigger person than her. Her mother, who was a fashion photographer, had taken numerous pictures of her and her brother, quite a few of them in almost no clothes to show off the tattoos. It was the only one she had and the only one she ever planned to get. Her dad would kill her if she let anyone else put ink on her.

She got out of the shower and noticed the time, she needed to be on her way and decided that driving probably wasn't a good idea today, so she called a cab.

* * *

><p>Happy had gone back to the club house to pick up one of the sweetbutts, he waved at a blond with big tits that he had used quite a few times before. Fourteen months in prison meant it didn't take him long and he sent her out within a minute after he finished.<p>

He couldn't get that redhead out of his mind. He was sure that the fact that he had been without pussy for fourteen months meant that pretty much anyone looked hot. She hadn't had much going for her though, she looked about as hungover as she probably felt when she opened the door. The red hair all over the place, a white tank top and white, plain, boyshorts. Her tits were small, not much curves, a bit too skinny, but she was still hot as hell. The guns was just icing on the cake.

When she came back out of the bedroom he had noticed that she was not only hot, she was fucking beautiful, a handful of freckles sprinkled over her nose, green eyes, a slight overbite and a mouth that was made for sucking cock. Obviously a smart bitch, the eyes were a dead giveaway for that.

He could hardly believe his eyes when Buster came down the stairs and completely ignored him, just walked up to the bitch's side and sat next to her as the dickhead was pushed out of the house. When the asshole had looked at Alice with glaring eyes, Buster just showed him his teeth at the fucker, who almost ran out. It wasn't until after that he came over to him. Buster obviously liked her, which meant that she was treating him good.

The bruises on her thighs was what really turned him on. She didn't even know she had them, which meant she hadn't really noticed when she got them. Considering that they were shaped as two big fucking hands it meant that she liked rough sex, and Happy liked that as well. Too bad she was fucking jailbait. Some idea about not fucking where she earned. It was probably a smart thing, but he would really have liked to fuck her silly. He suspected he wasn't the only of his brothers who wanted it. Tig had talked about her ass for thirty minutes and Juice had asked Opie, Chibs and Kozik a million fucking questions about her. It pissed him off but it meant he found out shit as well.

He snapped out of his trail of thought. It was better to stay away from her. He had easy access to pussy anyway, no point in going through trouble to get it. This bitch meant trouble, he could smell it a mile away.

He didn't look forward to the wedding, weddings was chick shit. But, Opie was a brother, and you showed your brothers respect, that included going to their wedding. He got out of the bed and into the shower, jeans and cuts was probably what everyone was going to wear so he didn't bother with anything else.

He walked out to the bar and found Bobby, Juice, Kozik and Chibs standing there.

"How the fuck did you manage to pull that off?" Kozik was looking at Chibs with big eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Lass owe me a favor."

"I am so fucking envious of you right now." Juice said and emptied his drink.

"It's not like that, were just going there together." Happy was wondering what the fuck they were talking about.

"She really hasn't fucked with anyone around here, not one of you has had a taste?" Bobby seemed amazed.

Happy realized that they were talking about Alice, what the fuck! Was Chibs going with Alice to the wedding?

"What favor?" He asked.

"I bailed her out a couple of weeks ago. I agreed to not tell anyone what happened and if I didn't she'd go with me to the wedding."

"Bailed her out?" Kozik looked amused. "This being Al we're talking about, it is probably something really juicy."

"Aye, you have no idea!"

"So what, you're never going to tell us?" Juice tried.

"I'm sure she'll tell you if you get her drunk enough."

"We should probably get both her and Tara drunk together, I bet they have some really nice stories about each other." Kozik said.

"So they used to live together?" Juice was on the questions again so Happy decided to sit down.

"Yeah, when Tara was studying, they lived together for a couple of years." Kozik said.

"How the fuck do you even manage to concentrate with that fine looking ass in the garage." Bobby was wondering.

"Took a couple of weeks to get used to it, but she's a brilliant fucking mechanic and once you get over what she looks like she's a lot like any other guy."

"How the fuck do you get over that?" Just what Happy wanted to know as well.

"Probably a bit harder when you're just out of jail totally fucking focused on pussy." Kozik said. "I remember seeing nothing but pussy for weeks when I got out."

Tig came over, "What about pussy?"

"Like I said..."

"What about it?"

"Talking about the redhead." Bobby explained.

"Ah, some pice of ass."

* * *

><p>Lyla was not happy, but not too mad either. The emerald green dress that her mom had done for Alice did cover the bruises and after a twenty minute fight she agreed to let her do the make-up herself.<p>

"Lyla, I might not be using it very often, but my mom is a fashion photographer, I know how to do make-up and what suits me. I promise, I'll look fine!"

"It's true Lyla, she looked stunning when she does her own hair and make-up." Tara stepped in and helped her.

"Ok, but you need to do it now, if I'm not happy with it, I'll do it for you."

"Fine."

She did her own make up, mostly black, dark red lips and just some almost invisible blue in the eye shadow to bring out the green in the eyes. The green dress did the trick.

"Lyla, I admit, you were right, this color is very good on me."

"I know, I thought it would bring out your colors in a beautiful way. The dark blue will do the same for Tara. Let me look at you." She took a close look at Alice, then stepped back and whistled. "You were right Tara, absolutely stunning."

They all stood next to each other and looked in the big mirror.

"You were right too, the three of us together looks awesome, one of each." Tara said with a smile.

"By the way, I met your two boyfriends today." Alice had forgotten to mention it.

"Oh, we know," Tara said with a smile. "They have discussed it at length earlier today."

"Ehrm, well, I did have the day off."

"Panties and tank top with a gun in the hand. And seconds later throwing out some huge guy with Happy's dog next to you. Believe me, they have talked about it." Lyla laughed.

Alice had avoided thinking about the owner of Buster. But at the mentioning of his name she remembered that voice. It was something.

"Well, at least they won't have any expectations on me. Besides, the others know I'm a slut."

"You're not a slut," Lyla protested, "You just have a very active sexlife."

Alice and Tara looked at her, as touch as Alice was by her defense she knew it wasn't really true.

"It's ok Lyla, this is how I deal with this stuff."

"Always has been." Tara filled in. "According to Al there is nothing like heavy drinking and casual sex to get over a cheating man, or any man."

Ten months earlier Alice walked in on her husband in bed with another woman. She didn't even bother to hear what excuses he was offering. The marriage hadn't been that good even before and she couldn't see what could possible save it after that. She might be a slut, but if she was in a relationship she was faithful and demanded the same thing of the other part. Sleeping with someone else was a deal breaker. She packed the most important things and was in her car 45 minutes later. In the car she called Tara. She had only planned to stay with her for a couple of weeks, but Tara got her a job and when Mark – her soon to be ex-husband – gave her the money for her part of their apartment and business, she bought a house. She wasn't sure how long she would stick around in the area, but she figured it might be a while.

"Ok, we need to be on our way really soon, could you please not have sex with anyone at my wedding."

"Don't worry, I don't fuck where I earn." This was one rule that Alice took very seriously, it was only messy and tended to lead to all kinds of trouble. She didn't sleep with people she worked with. In this case she had extended the rule to everyone, in anyway, associated with The Sons of Anarchy. Something she always did when working for them.

She had actually made that very clear from the beginning. Kozik had made some serious attempts early on, but soon understood that it wasn't going to happened. If she had been any other women it could probably have become ugly, she was familiar enough with the MC world to know that. But she was an employee and a great mechanic, so he let it slide. Being a close friend to the VP's old lady probably helped as well.

"Al, do you have a date for the wedding?" Layla asked, "I just wanted to know if we are waiting for someone, Jax is coming by in a cab in a while.

"Well, actually, I'm going with Chibs, I kind of owe him a favor. But I'm meeting him there" She was hoping that Tara would leave it at that. But she knew she wasn't known for letting things go.

"You do? What favor?" Tara looked at her curiously.

"I kind of got in to trouble and he helped me out."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Maybe we could take this some other time?"

"I'll just ask Chibs."

Alice was literary saved by the bell when they cabs came to pick them up.

* * *

><p>Clay looked at Gemma as she was getting ready for the wedding.<p>

"So, whats your judgment of Tara's friend?" Gemma knew people, and he trusted her judgment more than he would ever admit to anyone.

"Al?"

"Yeah."

"You've met her?"

"We needed to take a look at Hap's aunt's house, so we stopped by."

"She had the day off today."

"We noticed, opened the door hungover, bruises on the back of her thigh and a guy in the bedroom." he chuckled when he thought about it. She had looked like a whole new league of mess.

"She had a guy in the bedroom? Guess she's getting over it then."

"What?" She knew people, but she didn't always explain things properly according to Clay. Her mind tended to be two steps ahead of the conversation at hand.

"According to Tara this is how she deals with break ups, she fucks around for months, gets arrested or slips and accidentally lets some guy spend the night. Then she's over it."

"So, you like her?" He could always tell when Gemma liked someone. Hell, everybody probably could. She wasn't the kind of person who used to beat around the bush.

"I do actually, I was pretty fucking skeptical to begin with, but she is handling herself well. The guys got over her looks in a couple of months. She's a really smart bitch."

"So she gets the club?"

"Her dad is some famous tattoo artist in the MC world, she pretty much grew up in it. But she has stayed away for the most part. She only works there."

"No Friday nights?"

"No. Like I said, stays away from that part."

"And the rest of the guys, they like her?"

"Yeah, she's really close with Chibs."

"Close?"

"Not like that, more brother – sister thing."

"Chibs ok with that?" He didn't want his men around some cock teaser, that was bad for business and for the group.

"Yes, don't worry. I'd be on to them in a second if it was something else." He had no doubt about that.

"So you're ok with her staying?"

"Yes. I like her." If his Old Lady said it, she meant it. Clay knew that.

"Good, I offered her to keep the job."

"Good, she's been a great help to Tara as well and Abel loves her."

"Really?" She didn't strike him as a person who liked kids.

"I think she's helping Hap's mom a lot as well."

"She had Buster at her house." The look on Happy's face when Buster came walking had been priceless.

"Yeah, but when the aunt, Mona I think her name is, works, she often stays with Hap's mom."

"Seems like a nice girl."

"Oh, she's nice, but butt fucking crazy too."

Happy couldn't take his eyes of her. She was standing up front behind Tara. A blond, brunette and a redhead, they all looked great but she was fucking outstanding. She was hot earlier that day but now! He was trying to figure out her tattoo, there was a claw on one shoulder, the one he couldn't see right now. Over the other shoulder was something that disappeared down into her dress. He would fucking love to see the end of that tattoo, he could bet anything that it ended up on a perfect fucking tit.

Juice seemed to be thinking the same thing and leaned over to Chibs.

"What's that tattoo?"

"It's a Celtic dog."

"What?"

Bobby leaned over to them.

"Shut the fuck up!"

The ceremony was over and Tara was trying to find Alice. She found her at a table with Chibs, Piney, Juice, Tig and Happy.

Tara remembered the call she got ten months earlier.

"_Hey babe, I'm sort of in trouble."_

"_You're always 'sort of in trouble'."_

"_Yeah, I know. I found Mark in bed, fucking some chick, I left and I don't want to go to my parents, my brother is - as we know - the ultimate man-whore. You wouldn't have any room for me in Charming?"_

_"You kidding? I would love to have you here! I'm a single, pregnant mom."_

Next day she came crashing in, she loved having her. Alice was complicated and completely crazy in a lot of ways, but the most loyal friend she had ever had. It was nice to have someone who was _outside. _Someone who knew her in Chicago, who she shared a different kind of history with.

She walked up behind Alice and put her arms around her.

"Hey, babe." Alice said and squeezed her arm. Tara noticed the drink in her hand.

"Are you seriously drinking again?"

"Yup."

"You were so hungover you could hardly speak earlier, how do you do that?"

"Years of practice. You should know, you were with me through quite a few of them. Are you drinking?"

"Yup, going to have to pump for the drain tomorrow." Tara had been looking forward to this wedding for months. She was planning on getting drunk.

"Awesome! You need to stay close to me, I've been in need to drink with you since I came here."

"That's why I was looking for you."

"Grab a chair."

Tara was just about to sit down when Lyla walked up on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"I just want to thank everyone who came here. I know you're not much for speeches, but I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank my two, dead sexy, bridesmaids, Tara and Alice. Despite one of them showing up hungover with huge bruises on her thighs today..."

This cause a laughter among the ones who knew what she was talking about, the rest mostly looked confused.

"...they have both been great. As some of you know they've been friends for a long time and I would urge you to try to spend time with the two of them together. The stories they have! I thought the porn business was crazy!"

More laughter.

"My gift to you, besides those awesome dresses that you two should wear as often as possible! Here's your old warm up song."

Happy looked at Alice just as the song started to play and saw a huge smile and suddenly she and Tara got up and ran up to the dance floor singing along loudly. Happy had never heard the fucking song before. What the hell were they singing?

_When I'm walkin' I strut my stuff, man I'm so strung out. I'm high as a kite I just might stop to check you out._

Strangest fucking song he had ever heard but Alice and Tara were dancing around like crazies, singing to each other. There wasn't a guy among the guests who weren't looking at them. They looked fucking amazing!

When the song was over they came back to the table and Lyla came over as well. Opie and Jax came walking just behind her.

"I thought you'd like it." Lyla smiled and gave them both a hug.

"Geez, I haven't danced to that song since Tara moved from Chicago."

"Thank you Lyla."

"You said you used to dance to it before you went out sometimes, every time you did, crazy shit happened."

"Are you trying to make us do crazy things?" Tara asked.

"It would be nice to see you two at your peak."

"I was always a good girl, everything was always Alice fault." Tara said, pointing at Alice

"Hey, that's not true!"

"I would like to remind you that I was never arrested, and you were, three times just while I've known you."

"You've been arrested before?" Chibs laughed.

"Wait, you've been arrested here too?" Tara exclaimed. "Alice, what did you do?"

"Nothing, it was a complete misunderstanding."

"You ALWAYS say that. And so far it never has been."

Happy noticed that Chibs couldn't stop laughing and Alice was glaring at him. "Don't you dare!"

"Wait, Chibs know?" Tara looked at Chibs.

"I didn't want to call you. So I called Chibs, he bailed me out."

"So that was the favor! Chibs, tell me, what did she do?" Tara was pleading, grabbing Chibs arm and Happy hoped that he would give in. He wanted to know as well.

"Shut up, Chibs." Alice was pointing at him.

Chibs was laughing so hard, tears was streaming down his face and Alice kept pointing at him, urging him to shut the fuck up with her eyes. The entire table was following the conversation with great interest.

The elevated discussion made Clay and Gemma came over and they sat down.

"What's so funny?" Gemma asked.

"Apparently, Alice has been arrested, Chibs bailed her out but promised her to not say for what and she won't tell me." Tara quickly filled them in.

Happy had the feeling that both Tara and Alice was getting slightly drunk, which might be due to the fact that the other guys kept handing them drinks, just as they had planned to do.

"You were arrested, in Charming?" Gemma said. "How can I not have heard about this?"

"It wasn't in Charming, it was in Bakersfield." Alice said. Chibs were still laughing. Tara looked at him and then turned to Alice.

"Oh come on! Can you at least tell me if it was assault or indecent exposure."

The last comment made Happy raise his eyebrows and quite a few of them coughed from choking on their beers. Chibs on the other hand, lost it, he tried to dry his eyes and catch his breath.

"You're telling me that's happened before?" He finally managed to say.

"Shut up Tara!" Alice said, now pointing at Tara instead, but Tara turned to Chibs, miming while holding up four fingers; _four times_.

"You've been arrested four times?"

"TARA!"

"For Indecent exposure, once for assault." Assault, Happy was getting seriously interested in this bitch. She was something else.

"TARA!"

"Chibs, as our president I am ordering you to tell me what happened." Clay said with a smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry lass, he is my president." Chibs said with a – fake - excusing smile. Happy could tell that he was dying to tell the story. Hell, he had probably been dying to tell everyone since it happened.

"No no no, I'll tell you, he doesn't know the full story."

"Course I do, I paid an officer 200 bucks for it."

"Still, I'll tell you." That gave Happy the perfect excuse to look at her. Fuck! He had planned to avoid her all night. It didn't work out too well.

Everyone was leaning forward and Alice started to laugh and Chibs very soon fell in.

"I was at this bar during a raid." She started.

"In the toilet I believe." Chibs was filling in.

"Shut up! Yes, the toilet, with a guy."

"Fucking, was the word the officer used."

"Shut up, Chibs." They were both laughing so hard they could barely speak. Happy couldn't believe her. Fucking a guy in a bathroom. He wasn't sure if it was pissing him off or turning him on.

"You were arrested for that?" Tig said, "They usually don't care about stuff like that."

Everyone had a huge smile on their face and Tara was already laughing as well.

"Geez Alice, a toilet."

"Saves me the trouble of kicking them out of my bed."

"Still, I've been caught fucking during a raid and they didn't arrest me." Tig said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Juice said.

"It wasn't so much _that_ she was fucking, it was _who_ she was fucking that got her arrested." Chibs was chuckling.

"For the love of God, Chibs!"

"What? That's the whole point of the story."

"Who was she fucking, Chibs?" Jax had a huge smile on his lips and Alice was laughing so hard she couldn't even sit up straight.

Chibs looked at her with a huge smile. "The sheriffs' future son in law."

It got dead quiet around the table, they all looked at Alice and then at the same time burst into a roaring laughter. When they finally calmed down Tara said.

"You know, that's not even the best story of how she got arrested for Indecent exposure."

"What the fuck!" Opie said, "How can that not be the best story?"

"Tara please shut up. They don't need to hear about any other times!"

"Sure we do, we need to know everything about you, it is very important to the Sons to know these things." Clay said with I smile.

"Sure is." Jax agreed.

"And I need to know whose babysitting my grandsons." Gemma added, putting the final nail in the coffin.

"See Alice, I'm sorry but I am bound by oath." Tara threw her hands in the air.

"What fucking oath?"

"Well, you know."

"Ah fuck, just tell them."

"It was Halloween about five years ago." Alice had not been prepared for that, Happy could tell, she snapped her head towards Tara with an open mouth.

"You are not seriously going to tell them that story!" Happy smiled, this would be an awesome story.

"Sure am! It's hilarious." Tara said with a smile and then finished her drink. "We were on our way home when a cop car stopped us, probably to make sure we were ok. He was actually really nice to begin with."

"He was pretty fucking rude in the end though." Alice muttered.

"Yes, he was. We were in costumes, I had a gypsy-costume and Alice was Alice in Wonderland."

"I'm always Alice in Wonderland, that was one of the best costumes, still have it."

"It was very nice, even matching, lovely panties if I remembered correctly."

"Yup and striped stay-ups."

Happy didn't even want to think about what she looked like in that. This was not helping him in his attempts to avoid her, at all. Fuck!

"Alice and the officer got into a discussion and it got a bit heated."

"And then he called me a 'worthless fucking whore'."

"Fucking cops." Juice said and the rest of the nodded.

"Yes, but just before that Alice walked up to him, pointed at him with her lollipop and said 'I bet you have a tiny fucking penis that you can only get up while wearing your uniform and in the presence of an opossum and a picture of George W Bush'."

They all started laughing, even Alice.

"I don't remember saying that!"

"You did, I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Fucking brilliant!" Chibs almost screamed and Piney had to press his tube to his nose to get air.

"Is that when he arrested her?" Jax said.

"No, the officer had enormous amount of patience, just called her some names and the proceeded to get into his car."

"He let her get away with that?" Jax said in disbelief.

"Yes, but Alice got, well… let's just say, annoyed, and walked over to the car, pulled down her Alice in Wonderland panties, jumped up and sat her bare ass down on the windshield of the car."

'She did what?' Happy thought. And his mind was immediately filled with images of what that must have looked like. She had a perfect fucking ass. He could not believe this bitch. Crazy chick!

There was complete silence around the table and finally Jax managed to say. "You are fucking kidding me."

"She's not, I remember that part. I did that." Alice said nodding, actually looking slightly embarrassed.

"And let just say, unless he had an opossum and a picture of George W Bush in the car, she wasn't right about his ability to get it up."

They all stared at Alice and the started to laugh.

"Crazy fucking bitch!" Tig said which pretty much summed up what they all were thinking.

"He managed to get out of the car and said in the most respectful voice to Alice - who was still on the windshield - 'could you please pull up your panties miss so I can arrest you'. And she just said 'For WHAT!'."

No one of them could stop laughing. This could possibly be the best arrest story Happy had ever heard. And he had heard quite a few.

"I was fucking freaking out 'cause I knew I didn't have money for the bail and Alice just said 'Call Mark'."

"Who's Mark?" Juice said and sounded a bit jealous.

"He was my boyfriend at the time."

"And he's fucking huge, I was so scared, I thought he would be furious."

"He wasn't?" Clay said in disbelief.

"No I met him outside the police station and by the time I was finished explaining what had happened he was laughing so hard he could hardly sign the release forms." If she had been his girl, he would not have been laughing, he would have been crazy.

"He must have been pissed by the time you came home though?" Gemma said what they all were thinking.

"No."

"Seriously, you sit your naked ass down on the windshield of a cop car and the dude doesn't get pissed." Bobby tried. "Not even a little bit?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Then what did he say?" Clay asked.

"He asked me to marry him." What kind of a dude was this Mark anyway, Happy hated his fucking guts already.

"On the parking lot of the police station." Tara said with a smile, "Very romantic speech. 'You're the craziest, most wonderful, beautiful fucking chick I've ever met and I love you'. I cried."

"What did you say?" Happy couldn't help himself, he had never met the guy and he already wanted to punch him in the face and he needed to know.

"Eventually, I said yes."

"You've been married?" Juice again. Happy felt like hitting him as well.

"I _am _married." There was dead silence around the table. "He hasn't signed the papers yet."

Happy couldn't believe it. The bitch was married! About to divorce the fucker, but even so. He did not mess with married women. And most definitely not with crazy ass bitches who were married. He still couldn't stop looking at her. He hand never met anyone like her.

* * *

><p><em>The song they are dancing to is "Blister in the Sun" by Violent Femmes.<em>

_PLEASE REVIEW__!_


	2. Our Way To Fall

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons Of Anarchy or any of the character's, except Alice._

_A/N: This is another chapter that is mostly to get to know Alice, but next chapter the story takes of properly.** A huge thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Our Way To Fall<strong>

Two days later Happy was at his aunt's house, partly to visit and partly to check out her basement and attic. As he was walking down the stairs he heard the doorbell and came down just as Mona opened the door and saw Alice, with a basket of tomatoes in her arms.

"Please take these, Vivica keeps giving them to me and I don't really like tomatoes." She handed the basket to Mona and when Mona heard him in the stairs she smiled.

"Oh, Happy, have you met Al?" His aunt said and pointed towards Alice as she was walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes." Had he? And he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Crazy bitch!

"Al, is that you?" He heard his mother from the living room. Even his mom seemed to call her Al.

"Yes, it's me!" Alice yelled back but didn't take her eyes of him as she walked by.

"Come and have a look Al!" When Alice was standing just behind the couch his mom pointed at the TV. "Are any of those your type?"

"Vivian, this are re-runs of Dallas, I really don't think you'll find my type of man there."

"I'm just trying to figure out, you need a man."

Alice leaned over the backrest of the sofa and kissed his moms cheek. "I really don't, Vivian. But thank you."

"See you tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

He just looked at her, she was that close to his mom? She smiled at him as she passed him. "See you tomorrow."

Tomorrow? It took Happy a few seconds until he realized that she meant that he'll see her at work. When she was out the door he walked in and sat down next to his mom.

"She's really nice girl. Bit of slut though, thought I'd try to find her a proper man. Her last one was sort of an ass." Happy couldn't believe that his own mom was trying to pimp her out.

"She comes here often?"

"She stays with me as often as possible when Mona is working nights. She reminds me of me when I was young."

Mona was his moms half-sister, she was the result of his grandfather's second marriage to a much younger woman and was just a few years older than Happy. But the statement that Alice reminded his mom of her when she was young took Happy off guard.

"What?"

"I was kind of crazy you know."

"I really don't want to know mom."

No-one wanted to know shit like that about their parents. To him, his mom had always been a kind, extremely patient woman. He quite often felt bad for all the shit he had put her through, and still were putting her through. Telling her he had to do time, again, had been hard. She took it well, shook her head and gave him a kiss, telling him she'd move to her sister and stay there, at least until he got out. He hadn't been there for his mom and to find out that Alice had made him feel... strange, and grateful. It was nice of her, she was butt fucking crazy, but still nice.

His mom leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you going to store things here?"

"We might need to."

"Ok. But you need to make sure that someone is here if you do. Mona might be younger than me but we can't defend ourselves."

"You won't be alone mom, I'll make sure of it. I'll try to stay here as much as possible as well." Clay had made that promise, they would never be alone, the prospects would be very familiar with his mom an aunt, and they better show them some fucking respect.

"That would be nice."

* * *

><p>Monday morning he got out of his room and got a cup of coffee from Bobby.<p>

"It's really fucking nice to be out." Bobby said and took a sip from his coffee before jamming a muffin into his mouth. "The coffee inside sucks, this is some prime shit."

Half an hour later they were in the garage. Gemma pulled up the car and go out.

"It's nice to see you boys here." She said and kissed Bobby on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Really fucking good, Gem." Tig said, "Nice to have your man home?"

"Oh, yes. Good to have you all home!"

She walked into the office.

"That is one good woman." Bobby said. They all hummed in agreement.

"One in a million." Kozik said.

The tow truck pulled up with a crashed car behind it and Chibs jumped out of the car from the driver seat and on the other side was Alice. Chibs and her were apparently in the middle of a discussion.

"And there's another fine woman." Juice said.

She was wearing jeans, folded up with work boots, a TM shirt, but more a girl model than the once they had, tank top underneath and her hair was tucked into a beanie. It didn't matter, she still looked good.

As they came walking up to the garage they heard parts of the discussion.

"Geez Chibs, are you insane?"

"Just sayin', I don't think it's a bad idea."

"It's a shit idea."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Gemma who opened the door to the office.

"Al! It's that guy on the phone again. Something about his bike."

"What about it?" She sounded annoyed.

"He wanted to talk to you, about what you did with it."

"I fixed it, what else can I say?"

Gemma said something in the phone, nodding, turned around and then back, holding the hand over the phone.

"He insists."

Alice just sighed and walked towards the office.

"Here we go again." Opie said.

"Yup." Kozik agreed.

"What?" Tig asked.

"They keep calling, saying they want to 'discuss' the cars or bikes they had fixed." Opie smiled.

"I saw this guy damaging his bike just down the street, to be able to hand it in." Kozik said and Happy couldn't believe it, they fucked up their bikes? They shouldn't be allowed to have bikes!

"Really, when?" Chibs asked.

"Last week."

"Probably the guy on the phone." Opie said. "He's been very eager."

"Yeah, it's that Honda."

Opie chuckled. "Idiot."

"What the fuck? They break their bikes so she can fix them?" Bobby said.

"Nah, only seen that guy do it."

"Fucking idiots." Jax laughed, "I'm sure she's really impressed with stuff like that."

Clay shrugged. "She's good for business then. Did you do a complete check up on her when she started?"

"Just a basic." Opie said. "We didn't have hacker here." Nodding towards Juice.

"Juice, I want a complete background, official and unofficial."

Happy looked towards the office. Alice was walking back and forth, she looked pretty annoyed. She hung up the phone and on her way out Gemma came walking towards her.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing." Was all she said. "Just some shit about his bike."

"Will he be coming back with it, _again?_" Gemma smiled.

"Probably, there were some 'strange sounds'." She rolled her eyes. "Dog! Help me with the car behind the tow truck."

"Idiot." Chibs, Opie and Kozik said in one mouth.

"20 bucks says he'll ask her out on a dinner." Kozik continued.

"Think she'll say yes?" Juice asked and the three of them turned their head and looked at him. "No?"

"Definitely not." Chibs said.

"Look at that ass!" Tig said.

"Ok boys, stop ogling the mechanic and get back to work." Clay said.

At lunch the Honda guy came around.

"He's gonna ask to talk to Al, please let him, Clay." Kozik said.

"Why?"

"It really pisses her off, it's hilarious." Opie answered.

Clay walked up to the guy, talked for a few minutes and then he called out "AL! Get over here!"

Suddenly all of them had something to do, quite close to the Honda guy. Al came walking and sighed when she saw him. They were talking for a while about the bike, he was trying to explain the sound that, most likely, didn't exist.

"We'll give you a call when I've gone through it."

"Hrm... so... you'll call then?" The guy asked.

"Someone'll call." She said again and just kept writing on the paper. She tore off the pice that was for the customer and handed it to him. They guy took the paper, carefully folded it while looking at her.

"Anything else?" She said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if..." He drifted off, Happy almost felt sorry for him, his face was scarlet red. But just almost, he also wanted to kick his ass.

"Yes?" She asked, she wasn't even smiling.

"Maybe you would have dinner with me."

Amazingly enough she looked baffled. "Erm, thank you but, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh, hrm, well. If you change your mind you have my number."

"Yes, I do, thank you."

The guy walked off, hanging his shoulders. Alice turned around. "You assholes!"

Opie, Kozik, Chibs and Clay laughed. Happy pretended to be very interested in the car he was standing next to. No point in pissing her off.

"Come on, that was fun!" Kozik said.

"No it wasn't. Poor guy."

"If you felt so sorry for him, you could have just had dinner with him." Opie said. "Considering the amount of money he has spent her he almost deserved it."

"I was just arrested for fucking a guy in the toilet of a bar. I don't do dinners." She said and walked off.

"She's got a point." Tig said.

"It was still funny."

"Bobby, go give her one of you famous cups of coffee, that'll calm her down." Chibs said.

"Oh, she's a coffee girl?" Bobby said.

"Big time." Chibs smiled.

Alice was pissed. She hated when they did that, when Gemma handled the customers she never let them talk to her. She preferred it that way, she wasn't good with people and she didn't have the patience that was needed for the ogling guys.

She looked over at the other guys and noticed Happy, looking at her. He seemed to avoid her and she wasn't really sure why, if it was a general dislike of her or for the same reasons she was avoiding him.

Chibs walked up to her again.

"Like I said, I think it would be a good idea."

"No. I'm not coming here for a Friday party." She was staying away from those. Women were considered free pussy and she wasn't going to put herself through that. Trying to explain that she wasn't willing to fuck anyone who came up to her just cause she happened to be there.

"I think you'd have fun. And we would be happy to have you ."

"Thanks Chibs, I've been to Friday parties at clubs. I admit, it's been a while, but I remember them. I'm not doing that."

Chibs just shrugged, and walked away. She walked up to the Honda, she sat down on it, started it, and just as she expected, there was no strange sound. She turned it off and stood looking at it. What the fuck was she supposed to do with it?

"Clay!"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to do with this. There's nothing wrong with it." She waved towards the bike.

"Leave it, I'll give him a call and have him pick it up. We'll charge him for half an hour."

"Ok."

During lunch they were all sitting around the picnic tables. She ended up in the same table as Happy. He didn't seem like much of a talker which wasn't a bad thing. That voice was driving her insane, she loved it.

Turned out that Juice was from Queens.

"What area?" Alice asked.

"Ridgewood."

"Oh, that's almost my hoods, well, at least almost Brooklyn."

"It's not Brooklyn!" He said with a firm voice.

"That sounded like a sore spot." Jax said looking at Alice.

"Yeah, it's been some discussions about Ridgewood, it's just on the border between Brooklyn and Queens. It's a touchy subject for some."

"It's fucking Queens." Juice said again. "Where did you live in Brooklyn?"

"Bay Ridge, Lapskaus Boulevard."

"Say what?" Clay looked confused.

"It was a Norwegian area, now it's mostly Asians living there. But mom lived there when she moved to New York. Even if she was Swedish she liked the area."

"You mom's Swedish?"

"Yeah, anyway, we moved to Caroll Gardens later, mom and dad still lives there. Or at least have a house there."

She glanced at Happy, his black eyes were fixated at her and she felt it in her entire body. She was getting nervous about it. She knew herself, he turned her on, and not a little. It was best to just avoid him completely.

In the afternoon Tara pulled into the lot. Alice was on her back under a car and Happy was doing his best to not stare.

He saw Jax walking toward his Old Lady who had Thomas on her arm and holding Abel in her other hand. When Al came out from underneath the car Abel started to run towards her.

"Al!" She gave him a smile that actually made Happy loose his breath. She walked toward Abel, tossed him the air.

"How's the love of my life!" She said and hugged him.

"Secret kiss!" He screamed and pulled off her beanie, her hair fell out, and he picked it up and wrapped it around his own head while pouting his lips at her.

"Lucky fucking kid." Tig said and Happy could only agree. "Seriously Killer, you can't say she's not hot."

"Didn't say she wasn't." He didn't want to talk about it.

"Don't think it's a coincident that some of the crow eaters are redheads all of a sudden."

Happy had noticed that too. In fact, the one giving him head yesterday was a redhead. They both looked at Alice who was still holding Abel in her arms. They were whispering things to each other and then he looked at her with a smile and she gave him a final kiss before letting him down and he ran back to Tara.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Church. Towards the end of the meeting Clay looked at Juice.<p>

"So, give me the full story of our redhead mechanic."

They all turned their heads towards Juice. Clay hadn't orderd it for any other reason than that he really wanted to know her story not for gossip value. It was important to know who they let into the club. He trusted Gemma's word, she was Tara's friend but still. He didn't want any nasty surprises.

Juice started. "Ok, I'll start with the official shit first."

"Sounds good."

"Full name is Alice Vera Sedgwick, she's born November 30th 1982. Father is Alan James Sedgwick, a tattoo artist."

"Hang on, _the_ Alan Sedgwick?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, _the_ Alan Sedgwick." Juice nodded.

"Shit, did you guys know that?"

"Yeah." Opie said. "She mentioned it when we asked about her tattoo."

"Shit." Happy said. "He's really good."

"Any of your ink from him?" Piney asked Happy.

"Yeah. Three of them."

"Back to business gents." Clay said. If they drifted off they could go on forever.

"Eh.." Juice was trying to get back on track. "Mother is Astrid Ingrid Sedgwick, born Persson, As she mentioned earlier she is a native of Sweden." He said the last part with a smile.

"Oh, hence they beauty." Bobby smiled.

"Does she speak Swedish?" Clay looked at Jax.

"Yes, French and some Japanese as well according to Tara."

"Shit." Kozik said, "I didn't know that."

"Keep going Juice."

"One brother, Alex Alan Sedgwick, also a tattoo artist."

"Got one from him as well." Hap said. Clay wasn't surprised, considering the amount of ink Hap had he probably had a tattoo from every fucking artist in the country.

"They are twins by the way."

"Really?" Bobby said.

"Yup, born on the same day. She's been arrested Five times, six times including the one in Bakersfield. We've hear about one of them. But the first time was on the Brooklyn Bridge, in the company of a Mia Henderson 1998, they were both fifteen, very drunk according to the arresting officer and..." He smiled

"And what?" Clay asked

"... flashing themselves to the cars passing buy." He laughed and the rest fell in.

"She was fifteen?" Chibs said.

"Oh yes. The second time also in the company of Mia, June 12th 2000, so she was seventeen, this time though, they were _mooning_ cars and they were on the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Jesus fucking christ!" Opie said and they all laughed.

"Then there's an arrest for Assault, breaking a guy's nose at a bar. According to the statement the guy grabbed her tits, he admitted to that."

"So, boys, keep your hands of her tits." Clay said pointing his finger.

"Definitely" Juice said, "She was 19 and when she was 20 she was arrested for Indecent exposure for the third time, she pressed her bare breasts against the window of a car."

"Shit!" Jax said.

"Your old lady is on that reported as 'present' on the last two."

"She never told you about that?" Chibs said.

"No." Jax kept laughing. "She really is butt fucking crazy."

"Last one is the Halloween incident, we've all heard about that one. Married to Paul Mark Cunningham 10th October 2007, she never changed her name to his, legally separated 9 months ago, she has filed for divorce but he hasn't signed the papers yet. They owned a garage and an apartment together in New York, he bought her shares of both six months ago, and she got a good price. She bought her house from an estate two weeks later."

"Shit, she works fast." Bobby said.

"Yeah, you're going to like this part Bobby, I got a copy of the divorce papers, on the line for how much she's asking for in alimony, guess what she's asking for."

"Considering that she caught the guy in bed with another woman I would guess a massive amount." Kozik said.

"She what?" Tig said.

"Yeah, walked in on him, taking some bitch doggy style." Opie said.

They laughed, ooohhh's and woaw's filling the room.

"Packed up her shit and was in Charming two days later." Jax smiled.

"How much?" Bobby said. Alimony was a sore spot for Bobby, Clay knew that. Juice handed him the paper and Bobby looked at it. "What the fuck!"

"How much?" Tig asked.

"Nothing!"

"What!" Piney asked.

"Tara mentioned that, said that Al didn't want anything since she didn't want anything to do with the guy. Said it was just something that would force her to have contact with him." Jax explained.

"That is one pissed off lady." Clay said.

"Or smart," Tig said. "Bet our exes are just ecstatic about dealing with us on a pretty fucking regular basis."

Clay laughed at that.

"To the more informal info. She's worked at shitloads of places, including a strip club for six months when she was 18."

"Shit? As a stripper." Opie asked.

"Doesn't say, you know anything about that Jax?"

"No. I think that might be before she knew Tara."

"Anyway, that girl Mia worked there at the same time. A number of bars, garages. I called up some of the SOA charters where I knew her dad and brother used to work. The guys in New York naturally knew her quite well but she's been to quite a few."

"And?" This was the part Clay was really interested in.

"Only good things to say. Three of them wanted to know if she would be here for a while since they said she worked magic on bikes. And they were serious, made me promise to call them back."

"Wow!" Tig said.

"She's that good." Chibs said.

"They also said she understood exactly how clubs worked, she hadn't really been apart of it since she was 18 or 19, all of them pointed out that she had never been involved or even fucked any member or even anyone affiliated with the clubs."

"Not one? Ever?" Kozik asked.

"No."

"Pretty fucking impressive if you ask me." Clay said. He really was impressed. She knew what she was doing and had earned the respect from the clubs. Not many women managed to do that without being an old lady.

"Her mom is a famous fashion photographer. I found some of her pictures, worked for all the big fashion magazines."

"You would know." Hap teased him.

"Hey, even you have to know what Vogue is."

"Not really."

"Anyway, she's also done some exhibitions, one specifically famous, called 'family album' which is, well, pictures of the family."

"Of her?"

"Oh yes. A series of them are called 'Birthday pictures'. It's Alice and her brother, one taken every year on their birthday. That's these." Juice tossed a bunch of pictures on the table. "I wrote their age on the back. I just picked out a few of them, mostly when they're in their teens."

Clay picked up the pictures. They were all in black and white. On the one saying four years were two small children standing facing with each other with knitted sweaters, underwear and socks, laughing in excitement the way only small kids can.

Thirteen they also had knitted, white sweaters, Alice was on the guys back, her head on his left shoulder and holding her hand over his right eye.

Fifteen, again with knitted sweaters, white underwear and socks, it was the two of them from the side, him with her back towards her, between her legs, looking into the camera and her screaming into his ear.

Seventeen, was a close up of the two of them looking out of the neck in the same sweater, her hands holding the lining of the neck, looking straight into the camera and him leaning his head on hers.

Twenty was his favorite though, he had the arm of his knitted sweater around her neck and over his head, looking into the camera and her face was really close to his, poking his cheek.

"Shit, she's obviously been beautiful her entire life." Bobby said. "Looks like she's teasing him on every picture."

"These are really fucking good pictures." Jax said.

"You haven't seen the other ones." Juice said with and threw another stack on the table. "These are a mix from different parts of the show."

"Tara told me that Al's mom didn't believe in snapshots, she reenacted the moments afterwards, like fashion photographs." Jax said

"Yeah. I read that."

Happy couldn't take his eyes of the pictures. There was one with only her legs, she was lying on the floor with shiny shoes and a really short dress, she had killer fucking legs.

Another one of her in a black dress, lying on her back on a horse. One with extremely sexy eyes, it looked like she had short hair, lying over a pillow, looking past the camera with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

The one that really took his breath away was with her hair up, slightly from the side with a thin golden chain around her neck and an almost confused look on her face. Shit! It was fucking ridiculous how hot she was.

"I have a personal favorite though. It's apparently a picture taken as a punishment for her flashing episode on Brooklyn Bridge. A part of the fashion photographs way of remembering moments.."

Happy managed to tear his eyes of the picture and looked at Juice, he had the biggest fucking smile on his face.

"Hang on, she took a topless picture of her fifteen year old daughter?" Piney said who was the first to connect the dots and figure out what Juice was really saying.

"Oh yes." Juice held up the picture. Happy leaned forward to see it.

"Jesus fucking Christ and the donkey he came riding on!" Tig said.

"She's _fifteen_ on that picture!" Jax almost screamed.

Happy couldn't take his eyes of it. She had hair like a 30's movie star, her body towards the right of the picture and she looking to left of the picture, chin upwards, lips slightly separated, clearly defined collarbones and her breast, fuck! Those breasts, not much more that a mouthful with small hard nipples, pointing towards the ceiling. Fifteen and fucking perfect in every way.

Suddenly Clay slammed his hammer into the table, "Ok boys, you do realize that you are drooling over a girl who's fifteen."

"But look at that, she doesn't look fifteen!" Tig said.

"Even so, give me all those pictures. I'm giving them to Gemma for safe keeping." Protests around the table but they handed the pictures to Clay.

"Believe me, there were better pictures."

"If these are spread around the club Juice, I'll have you ass."

"Promise, won't do anything like it."

"Anything else that is not for pure jerk-off value?"

"No, not really."

"Ok, I'm totally ok with her, don't think she'll be any trouble, she's got a good reputation, even if Juice has ruined that with the pictures."

"Not really, they're quite famous. It one of the New York members who tipped me off, he had been to the opening of the exhibition."

"Has she's been in Tacoma?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, just for about two months, while her dad worked there, little over a year ago. You were a Nomad then."

"Ok, anyway, do I need to take it to a vote or can we just agree that she stays here for as long as she please."

No one protested.

* * *

><p>The following months Happy felt like he saw her all the fucking time. During the days she was at the garage in tight fucking jeans that were hugging her sexy ass, work boots and a grey short sleeved work shirt. Her unbelievable hair was hidden inside a beanie, he didn't like that, he wanted to see her hair.<p>

During the evenings he knew she was just on the other side of the fence. He sometimes saw her through the kitchen window and sometimes she came by to have a quick word with his mom.

One night he walked into the living room and found his mother in the couch, looking at some fucking zombie-movie.

"What the hell are you watching?"

"28 days later. Alice and I are always watching horror-movies. I really like the ones with zombies."

He looked at his mom, he would never had guessed that she liked shit like that. Then he realized what she had said and turned his eyes over to the other couch. And there she was, as fucking beautiful as ever. He just couldn't escape the bitch! She was lying on her back, one arm behind her head and the other one just under hear breasts, her fucking amazing hair all over the couch, sleeping.

The others seemed to be getting over the way she looked, she was a good mechanic and so natural that they seemed to only view her as the 'bike mechanic'. He couldn't and he didn't know why. He usually didn't like bitches who refused to be bitches and tried to be men. Bitches wore high heals, short skirts and tight tops. They didn't get greasy hands and told a man how to treat his bike, she did that.

Now she was in a t-shirt, jeans and bare feet on his aunts couch, sleeping. He realized that he was staring and turned his eyes to his mom. She just raised her eyebrows and smiled. Another smart fucking bitch, she better not open her mouth!

"Wake her up, tell her she can go home." She said, still with a smile.

"You wake her up."

"Are you gonna ask your sick mom to get up from the couch and do it?"

"Geez." He walked up to the couch and carefully pushed her on her shoulder. "Hey, Al!"

She opened those blazing green eyes and locked them to his. Fuck! It felt like he was hit in the head when she did that.

"Oh, shit, I fell asleep."

"You go home sweetie. Happy is home so I'll be fine."

Al rubbed her eyes and then started to stretch her body, starting with her feet, going up over the legs and the bending her entire back back in an arch finally also stretching the arms. She looked like a fucking cat and he felt himself getting a boner. She finished off by twisting her hair, stuffing it down the back of her t-shirt.

"Ok, we'll watch the end of the movie next time." she smiled. "On the other hand, the ending is not as good as the first half."

"Still want to see the entire film."

"Ok." Alice smiled and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

He watched as she walked out the door, waving her hand she said "Sleep tight" and walked out.

* * *

><p>Gemma was standing in the office looking at the men and the girl working. They were all talking and laughing. The only one who wasn't engaged in the conversations was, as usual, Happy.<p>

The others had gotten over Al femaleness in a matter of weeks, Happy hadn't, and if Gemma wasn't mistaken, Al kept her eyes on Happy as well. She was good and Gemma didn't think anyone else, including Tara, had noticed those green eyes who kept landing upon the killer. Gemma smiled, she really didn't mind, if anyone could handle him it would be Al, and the other way around as well. A weaker man than that, Al would run him over.

Clay walked through the door.

"Love." He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, honey."

"What are you plotting?"

"Nothing." He didn't need to know. And she wasn't really plotting, merely looking.

"Don't you try with me, I know that face."

"Just looking."

"At what?"

"The man who obviously didn't get over Al."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it, it will all be just fine." She said and walked over to him, placing her lips on his. He would just be worried that Happy would get soft and Gemma wasn't worried about that.

"I always worry when you have that face, things tend to get complicated."

"Oh, I think this will turn out just fine."

"I'm just going to have to trust you, right?" Clay said and looked uncomfortable.

Gemma just patted his cheeks, smiling at him.

She turned around just in time to see a Pontiac Firebird turning up on the drive way.


	3. Karma Police

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters._

_A/N: Massive thank you for all the favs, alerts and above all, the reviews, I love them! I hope you all like this chapter as well._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Karma Police<strong>

It was about lunch time and Hap and the others were sitting on a bench outside the garage. Alice was still inside, cursing over a car that wouldn't do what she wanted it to do.

A Pontiac Firebird came up the driveway, stopped and a tall, big, black haired man got out of the car. He walked up to the bench.

"I'm looking for Alice." Happy froze and took closer look at the guy. He was big, but had a clean-cut, classic, handsome look. What did this fucker want with Alice?

"Why?" Chibs asked.

The guy took of his glasses, smiled and said, "She's my wife."

Happy felt an urge to bash the fucker in the face but just clenched his hands around the edges of the bench. This fucker was her husband! Fuck!

Tig pointed at one of the prospects, "You! Go get Gemma." The prospect ran off and the Tig got down from the bench. "Wait here, I'll go get her."

He just followed Tig with his eyes, completely ignoring them on the bench. Disrespectful bastard! Gemma and the prospect walked up to them, she leaned over and whispered something in Jax's ear and he took off. A few seconds later Alice came from the garage and made a sudden halt when she saw that idiot. He suddenly remembered his name. Mark! Shit name.

"Hi there beautiful."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd leave you the papers."

"You could've just sent them to me." Happy couldn't help a smile. Sassy bitch!

"Yeah, well, I wanted to talk to you. About the... thing... it was sort of an accident you know." They all knew what had happened, the 'accident'. She couldn't be stupid enough to fall for that.

"What? She fell and you slipped?" Hot chick! He turned to look at the fucker and hoped to see him rueful. The shithead was smiling.

"Didn't really think you'd fall for that. Worth a try." And now she was smiling! What the fuck!

"Come on." She walked off towards the garage, just out of earshot. Shit! Was she going back to the asshole?

They were standing in full view in the garage, talking for a while.

"Where's Jax?" Bobby asked and looked at Gemma.

"I asked him to go get Tara."

"Why?" Juice asked.

"That's a strong bitch, but meeting you cheating husband and getting divorce papers is not the easiest thing. No offense boys, but you're probably not the best guys for a heart to heart. She might need Tara."

Happy looked over at Alice again, she was holding the papers and they were still talking, suddenly the dickhead leaned over, caressed her face and kissed her. If he'd had a gun that fuckface would be dead! He turned around and walked out. Alice followed him for a while and then stopped. Douchebag kept walking towards the car. 'Just keep walking and you might leave this place alive', was the only thought that went through Happy's head.

When he was at the car Alice turned around and started walking towards the garage again, but then halted as if she remembered something and walked towards him again.

"Hey, Mark. Do you remembered what I said when you asked me to marry you?"

Fuckface had just opened the car door and leaned against the roof of the car and smiled at Alice.

"Sure, you said you weren't worth the trouble."

She smiled at him, he had never fucking seen her smile like that to anyone! Maybe Abel, but that was it. And now she was smiling at her cheating ex-husband.

"Can't say I didn't warn ya!"

The guy just laughed and started to get into his car. "Don't kid yourself babe, you were worth it!"

And then he was in the car and took off. Alice looked at him for a long time with her hands on her head. Why the fuck was she doing that?

Happy couldn't stop thinking about that asshole, he had touch her, seen that entire tattoo, fucking married her. He really wanted to kill him, like, a lot. He shouldn't have been allowed to find out that she 'was worth it'.

Gemma walked up to Alice.

"You ok, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect that to hurt, at all."

"Jax is picking up Tara for you."

"I'll be fine, really Gemma. I just... it's sort of a failure you know." Happy didn't understand that comment. Failure, how? Shit, he never understood women, he never gave it a try, he usually just fucked them.

"I know sweetie, come on, let's go to the bar. You need a drink."

"So that was the ex." Juice said. "Really not what I expected. I thought she would at least punch him."

Happy would have wanted to see her punch him, that would have felt better than this. It was as if she regretted leaving him.

"Yeah." Tig said. "Clean-cut dude. Huge fucker."

"Well, at least she will get that divorced when she sends in those papers." Bobby said.

He liked that, she wouldn't belong to that asshole anymore.

"Yeah, that's a good thing, she needed to get rid of that lad." Chibs said. "She said that this is what she got for breaking one of her 'never's'."

"Her, what?" Happy had to ask.

"She has a list of never's that she decided to follow when she was young, stuff she would never do. Not fucking were she earns is one of them. Never getting married was another one."

"I wonder what else is on that list." Bobby asked.

"Don't know, those are the one's she told me."

Happy was definitely going to find out what was on that list and make sure she broke every fucking 'never'. Hot bitches didn't need any 'never's'. They should just do everything. The only thing that pissed him off was that that Mark Asshole made her break one of them.

* * *

><p>Alice was sitting at the bar in the clubhouse. Gemma and Tara was with her, she had no idea how Tara managed to sneak away from work. But she was grateful that she was there.<p>

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tara asked for the tenth time.

"I'm sure Tara, I'm fine. He just caught me off guard."

"I called Mia, she's coming here."

"Oh geez, you've asked Mia to come to Charming, to a MC Club house!" Alice couldn't help but to laugh. She loved Mia, she had been her best friend since they were eleven. On the outside Alice probably seemed crazier than Mia, but that wasn't actually the case. Mia was the total nutcase. The flashing of boobs on the Brooklyn Bridge had been her idea. The next time they were arrested had also been because of her. Letting Mia loose among bikers was probably not a god idea.

Speaking of Bikers, that's when all of them came through the door. Chibs came up to her.

"You ok, lass?" Alice loved Chibs, he had been great and treated her a lot like her brother did.

"I'm fine, Chibs, just caught off guard." He gave he a quick hug.

She looked towards the rest of them. "Seriously, I'm fine!" She didn't want them to worry about her. She was fine, it had just been tough to see him, in Charming, and when he told her he was sorry that he fucked up. That he didn't have the balls to end it with her properly and instead cheated on her, she remembered why she loved him. Or at least thought she did.

She knew why he did it, why he asked her to marry him, why he finally gave up on her. She wasn't good with emotions, at first he probably thought that she didn't want to show him her feelings because she was unsure of him, so he asked her to marry him.

Then he realized that it had nothing to do with being insecure. She just wasn't the type who needed to hear sweet word. To her it was what a man did who mattered and that's how she showed how she felt. It just wasn't enough for him.

Her eyes moved towards Happy, she couldn't help it, his black eyes were scanning her, she gave him a smile and he just nodded. The things that man could do to her with just a look. He didn't speak to her often, something she was actually happy for since his voice made shivers go down her spine and not the bad kind.

Jax walked up to Tara and gave her a kiss, and then he turned towards her.

"So that was your husband?"

"Was, being the proper word. Finally got the papers."

"Big guy."

She just smiled and nodded. Alice liked big guys, raspy voices and tattoos.

"Maybe you should tell Jax the good news?" She just wanted the conversation to be about anything but Mark.

"What news?" Jax looked at Tara.

"I freaked out when you called and said that Mark was here so I called Al's friend Mia. She's coming tonight."

Jax turned to Al. "So what's the problem?"

Alice just smiled and looked at Tara. Tara looked at Jax "Well.. she's kind of..."

"Kind of, what?" Gemma asked.

"Crazy." Al said with a smug smile. "And this is me, saying that."

"Oh shit!" Bobby said.

"What does she look like?" Tig asked.

"Oh, she's hot!" Tara said.

"Really fucking hot." Alice filled in. "I'm gonna go and give her a call."

Alice picked up the phone from her pocket and walked outside. She passed Happy on her way out and looked up at him. He was like a fucking magnet. She needed to stop.

Mia picked up her phone on the second signal.

"Hottie, I'm on my way."

"I know, Tara said you were. Listen I'm sort of... concerned about you coming to and MC club." If Alice was really honest to herself, she was mostly concerned that Mia was going to hone in on Happy.

"Oh, I'll be really nice." Alice knew exactly what Mia meant by being 'nice'.

"I know, it's just..."

"Oh my, I know this conversation, you've got your eye on someone."

"You know I don't fuck were I earn." Bloody Mia, she couldn't hide anything from her.

"Doesn't stop you from looking. I know you. Don't worry. I'll look for the big guy, with the most tattoos and the lowest voice and just stay away from him."

Mia was spot on, of course, it wouldn't take her five minutes to figure out who she was looking at.

"Bitch."

"I know you."

"I'll see you, when will you be here?"

"Around seven. Don't start drinking without me."

"Too late."

"Bitch, back at ya."

She walked inside and got up to the bar.

"She'll be here around seven. She'll probably call when she's in town for directions."

* * *

><p>At six thirty Happy was on outside the club with the rest of them. He was kind of curious about this Mia, Alice friend. Alice had been to Tara's house, she still had some stuff there, just in case. She was wearing a ribbed tank top underneath a dark blue t-shirt with a weird print on it. Her very used jeans, with a thin chain hanging on her right side and red converse. It made her look a lot younger than she was but he found it fascinating how fucking sexy she looked with so little effort.<p>

A car pulled in on the lot, Al started to work towards it and a women got out.

"Oh, hell!" Tig said. Jax started to laugh and Bobby looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"That's Mia?" Jax said to Tara.

"Yes, she's something."

She was taller than Al, but that could be due to the bitch heals she was wearing. She had fish net stockings, a very short skirt and an extremely low cut top. She had long black hair with bangs, hooker red lips and black eye make-up. She was... extremely sexy.

"Baby girl!" The women said as walked up to Alice and gave her a hug. "You still look like a mechanic."

"I still am." Alice smiled, that honest fucking smile that gave him a boner every time. "You still look like you work at Hilda's house of Pain."

"I still do."

Alice couldn't stop looking at Mia, she was so happy to see her. Her dark brown eyes, the smile that could turn the head of any man she wanted. Mia actually did work at Hilda's House of Pain when she felt like it. Her specialty was the whip, CEO's loved to get spanked by Mia and it was making her more money than she needed.

Mia turned her interest on the men who were standing, dumbfounded, looking at her.

"So, are you going to introduce me to the men?"

Alice introduced her to them and when she came towards Happy she could see Mia's smile and gave Alice a knowing look. She knew, immediately.

"I'm assuming that we are going to bench-drink now?"

"Oh yes."

"Tara, I'll go home and bring the boys with me, I'm too old to bench-drink and I think I'm looking at two pros." Gemma said with a smile and Alice gave her a hug.

* * *

><p>None of them could take their eyes of the three girls sitting around the table in the club house. They were all piss drunk and chatting away like they were the only three people in the world.<p>

"This is fucking awesome," Juice said. "It's like we're not even here, I've always wanted to know what chicks talked about when they were alone."

Mia looked at Al. "What was the name of that guy you dated for a while?"

"I don't date."

"She doesn't!" Tara said with emphasis just before taking another sip of her drink.

"Well, that guy you fucked more than once then." Mia was waving with her hand, the one holding the glass, but as far as Happy could see, she didn't even notice spilling the drink.

"What guy?"

"The guy with tattoos." Alice just looked at Mia with raised eyebrows and that dead fucking sexy crocked smile in her lips. Tara started to laugh.

"Seriously Mia, have you ever seen her with a guy who didn't have tattoos?"

Happy liked to hear that, she liked tattoos, he would like to know what else she liked.

"It was just around the time that Mike taught us three how to give proper blow jobs." What the fuck! A guy taught all three of them, how?

"Was I seeing someone then? I mean, I worked at a gay bar!" Happy realized that Mike was probably some gay guy. He had met a couple of girls who was taught blow jobs from gay guys. They usually knew exactly what they were doing and she already had the lips for sucking cock.

"You know, the guy who shoved it up your ass without asking."

Every guy in the bar choked on whatever they had in their throats and just looked at the bitches around the table. They didn't seem to notice and Alice and Tara were just laughing.

"Joshua." Tara said between the laughs.

"Yeah, Joshua, " Al said with a smile and then continued with a darker voice, imitating a man, "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't think you'd notice." That made Mia and Tara laugh and within seconds the other people in the bar tried to swallow their laughs, hoping that they wouldn't be noticed. Happy included.

"I remember us bench-drinking standing up that night." Tara laughed.

"Oh yes, I could hardly sit down for days after that." Alice said with big eyes. Happy was stunned, where did that chick find these guys? What idiot did a thing like that?

"He was pretty hot though." Mia said after a while and dried her eyes.

Alice took a sip of her drink. "He wasn't so hot up my ass."

That was it, they couldn't help it, they all started to laugh out loud and the women seemed to remember that they were there and came over to them.

About 45 minutes later Mia disappeared with Tig to the back rooms. They were all standing around the bar looking at them as they left. Happy just shook his head, that girl was obviously as crazy as Al. He had heard what Tig said to her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jax said to Al.

Tara answered. "I never thought I would say this when Tig was involved, but I'm not sure which one of them to warn."

"Are you shitting me?" Juice said.

"No, she wasn't kidding when she said that she was working at Hilda's House of Pain." Alice said. Happy looked at her with big eyes. She was just full of contradictions. Her closest friends was a hooker and a doctor, drinking and fucking around and trowing men out of her house without compassion and then taking care of his mom, who wasn't even a relative.

"Isn't that the S & M place in LA?" Chibs said.

"Yes." Al said with a smile. The smile spread to all the other around the table.

"Oh, this is going to be great." Clay said.

* * *

><p>He couldn't fucking help himself. It was the day after and when he pulled up outside his aunt's house he went over to the blue house and rang the doorbell.<p>

It was Mia who opened the door. "Well, hi there." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Why the fuck did he go there? He had nothing to fucking say. Seconds later he saw Al walking up behind Mia, the usual ribbed tank top and black boyshorts.

"Hi, Hap, everything ok?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah."

He could hear Mia giggling and saw Al giving her a look.

Alice glared at Mia, she knew what she was thinking. "You can go inside." Alice picked up a cardigan that was hanging by the door and stepped outside on the porch and closed the door behind her. She looked up at Happy, he had a white t-shirt under the cut, she would love to have a closer look at those tattoos, see what they looked like underneath the t-shirt. "Sure everything's ok?"

"Fine, you sure you're ok?"

"I'm good Happy, really." She looked into those black eyes. "Have you met Tig today?"

"Yeah." He gave her a smile.

"Good, just wanted to make sure he's not tied up to his bed."

"Nah, said to tell me he'd love to meet her again." The comment made her laugh.

Happy realized that this was probably the first time they were alone, just talking. She had bare legs, a hair that reminded him of the first time he met her, a butt ugly knitted sweater on, but she managed to still look fucking hot. And when she laughed!

"She tends to have that effect on men or the effect when they scream 'stay away from me'. I didn't really think Tig would be one of the latter."

"Nah, he said he might be in love."

Alice was surprised. Happy had never just, talked to her like this. He was standing on her porch, smiling, with the sunglasses hanging on the neck of his t-shirt, hands was fiddling with the belt loops on his jeans. At first, for a horrible second, she had thought he wanted to see Mia, but he seemed mostly relieved when she closed the door behind her.

"Did you want something?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're ok." She looked up at him, totally stunned. Was that really why he came by? She was suddenly aware of how close he was standing and she pulled her carding around her in an attempt to just do something with her hands, to stop her from sliding them along his tattooed arms.

"I am." She wasn't sure if she wanted him to leave immediately or like, never.

"Tell me something." He said and amazingly enough he managed to get even closer to her without touching her.

"What?" She couldn't look at gun and kept her eyes fixated on anything but his eyes and lips.

"How many 'never's' do you have on that list?"

Happy noticed her reaction, her eyes that snapped up from his chest and that fucking smile that spread over her face, he had felt like he was the one in control until then, she couldn't even look at him. But now, they were pretty much even.

"Eight." She was still smiling, looking him right into the eyes, he moved his glance to those fucking, unbelievable, lips. He had to have at least a taste.

"Eight things you'll never do?"

"Yup." He put his left hand on her cheek, and then pressed his lips against hers, when he slid his tongue against her lips she opened her mouth and he put his other arm around her waist. He could taste coffee and OJ and pulled her even closer. When he felt her arms coming around his waist he kissed her even harder. Fuck, he wanted her bad. If they hadn't been on her porch he would pull down those panties and take her now. He managed to break it off and looked at her, still holding his arm around her waist. She smiled at him with raised eyebrows, how the hell did that bitch managed to look that fucking sexy?

"Was that breaking one of them?"

Alice couldn't help herself, she could feel her smile growing even bigger.

"Borderline breaking two of them actually."

"Good." He let go of her waist and took a step back. He could see the corner of his lips twitch as well. "I'm planning on making you break all of them." He started to back away from her.

That made Alice laugh, she was looking forward to this, it would be fun. "You don't even know what they are."

"Don't care."

"You really should. Or are you only going to make sure I break them regardless of with who?" She knew that would catch his attention.

That made him stop and he quickly walked up to her. "No, with me." He gave her a cocksure smile and gave her a peck on the lips.

"So, do you want to know what they are or should I just tell you when I'm breaking them?"

Happy could see that she found this as amusing as he did. She was teasing him, smart bitch, he couldn't even remembered the last time some chick did that. They usually were on their knees the second he nodded to them. He had almost forgotten how much fun the chase was.

"Would you tell them?"

"I might, but no now." Elusive bitch!

"I'll see you." He said, put on his glasses and started walking away. He turned around and looked at her. She was still smiling and waved at him when she saw him looking.

Alice inside and could feel that the smile was still on her face.

"I see that went well." Mia said when she walked through the door. "Are we planning on breaking one of the never's."

"Just starting something with him actually breaks two of them."

"Good, they are absolutely ridiculous. Isn't one of them that you'll never take it up the ass?"

"Yes."

"You've already done that."

"I didn't take it, he shoved it, it doesn't count."

"Ok, still, you shouldn't have rules like that." Mia wasn't the kind of woman who believed in rules, any rules at all. Alice knew that, she had been on her ass about those rules since she found out about them.

"I like them. I think they're good. And I broke one of them, look were that got me."

"Flushing and smiling at you kitchen table?"

"No, not now, I broke one of them when I got married."

"Ok, that was a good one, marrying Mark was stupid, I liked hem but he never understood you. What happened? Now, I mean."

"He kissed me, and said he was going to make sure I broke all my 'never's'." She couldn't help smiling, Mia would love that.

"Oh, I like this guy." Of course she did! Mia liked guys who got you in trouble. Alice knew that.

"He also said that Tig would love to see you again."

"Oh, I would love to see him again as well. That's one freaky guy."

"Geez, and they think I'm crazy."

"It's just 'cause they never met me before. And they're used to those chicks hanging around, what do they call them here?"

"Crow eaters or Sweetbutts."

"Crow eaters?"

"The short for the club is Samcro."

"Oh, nice touch. Anyway, I'd bet you anything that guy is dying for a good chase."

"He might."

"I'd bet you he is, most guys get tired of chicks they can just have whenever they want. What's the fun in that? And that guy is the kind who would get tired of that. Trust me."

Mia probably had a point, she usually knew what men liked. It was pretty much her job knowing that. So, in this case, Alice was just going to sit back and wait for him. It would probably drive him insane.

* * *

><p>Happy walked into the kitchen and found Phil, having breakfast with Mona.<p>

"Get lost."

"Ok." Phil was up and on his way within seconds, just giving his aunt a quick 'thank you' before he left.

"You could have let him finished."

Happy just shrugged, there was no point in explaining to Mona how things worked with prospects. He walked out to the living room and sat down next to his mom.

"Hi there son. You ok?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm having one of my better days. Have you been to see Al?" His mom gave said and kept her eyes on the TV, he could see the corner of her mouth twitching. She had asked him quite a lot about Al, hinting, telling him things about her.

"What?"

"Just asking." Pretending to be innocent, he couldn't hide a smile in his face. His mom was one smart bitch and she knew him better than anyone. Or rather, she knew sides of him that no-one else knew.

"You never 'just ask' something."

"Don't be silly. I've seen you two. And I know she has those silly 'never's', doesn't mean she's not interested."

"You know what they are?"

"Why?"

"Just... I don't know. Do you know?"

"Are you planning on trying to make her break them?" Knew him better than most. Damn.

"No, just wondering what they are. Do you know?" He didn't think he was fooling her for a second, but there was no point in admitting that. Better to make her feel smart.

"I do actually."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, I'm kind of hoping that you are going to make her break them."

"Geez mom!"

"What? I have my amusements, you have yours. It's going to be tough though. And I'm kind of looking forward to it, it will be a lot more fun if I'm not butting in."

"You're not going to help your only son with this?" He tried to play the 'you're my mom'-card, it worked sometimes.

"Nope, but on the other hand, I'm not helping her when she's asking either."

"She's asking?" he really liked that. She was asking about him!

"I'm not saying another word. Give me that chocolate!"

He handed her mom the chocolate cake from the table. Al was asking about him!

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all! It'll probably be a couple of days before I update again, but please be patient and don't worry, there will be more.<em>


	4. Long Snake Moan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the character's, FX and Kurt Sutter does._

_I've had problems to log on to the site and I think I've had problems with the stats as well, rather; I hope I've had problems with the stats. Otherwise no-one is reading this story anymore. Still, I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore so I hope you're reading it, even if I don't know about it:)_

_Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts, that way I know there are at least some people out there reading this, and you're making me smile like a moron, love it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Long Snake Moan<strong>

Mia stayed for another three days, by Thursday she needed to get back to LA. She spent every day with Alice but she disappeared towards the evening, just to turn up at the breakfast table. Alice knew exactly where she was but really didn't want to know any more details.

Happy hadn't tried anything again, she caught him looking at her now and then in the garage, but that was it. She knew this game, and she wasn't going to be the first to give in.

Thursday afternoon Opie came up to her.

"Hey, I've got a favor to ask."

"Ok?"

"We're having a big Halloween party here tomorrow, and we can't bring the kids, but it would be great if Lyla could come."

"I'm going trick or treating with Abel in the afternoon and then he and Thomas are staying at my place, I could take your kids as well."

"Sure about that?"

"Yeah, they're older, it won't be a problem, I'll just put on some movies and we'll eat all their candy. It will be awesome!"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No worries."

Opie started to walk off but turned around.

"Hey, what are you wearing for trick or treating?" He said with a big smile.

"The Alice in Wonderland dress."

"Just keep the panties on when my kids are around!"

"I'll do my very best."

Happy was standing next to a car when Opie walked in, laughing. Juice looked up at him.

"What?"

"I asked Al if she could babysit the kids tomorrow, turns out she's going trick or treating with Abel in the afternoon."

"So?" Bobby said.

"Guess what she'll be wearing."

"No!" Tig said, "She's not!"

Happy just smiled. This would be great.

"Oh yes, Opie said, "She's going to be Alice in Wonderland."

Just then Jax walked in. "What?"

"Just discussing what Al is wearing when she's going trick or treating with your son."

"Yeah, I know." He said with a smile.

"My kids are staying at her house as well. We usually send one of the prospects with her when she's babysitting, just to be safe."

"Probably a good idea, we'll send Phil with her."

* * *

><p>It was lunch and they were as usual sitting outside at the picnic tables.<p>

"Can someone get Al and Juice."

Happy flinched. Al and Juice were working together a lot, on the other hand, Juice never seemed to talk about her like a hot bitch anymore. He couldn't figure out why the fuck no one seemed to see that she was still as hot as the first time they saw her. He wasn't complaining, just confused.

"Where's my chicken sandwich?" Al asked.

"Here," Phil handed it to her. She sat down opposite Juice.

"Ok, the five best movies based on comics?" Juice said.

"Wow, tough one. There's so many. Ehrm. Well, definitely Ghost World."

"Without a doubt." Juice answered. "I liked The Crow."

"Yeah, awesome music in that as well."

"Yup." Juice nodded

"A History of Violence."

"Ah, awesome. American Splendor."

"That's a tricky one, but I think it counts, it's sort of based on a comic. I'm raising that with 300." Alice said and gave Juice a mischievous look. Happy didn't recognize any of the movies they were mentioning. But he hardly ever understood what they were talking about.

"You're kidding me?" Juice looked horrified.

"It just the best looking movie ever, fucking amazing, sort of homoerotic, I admit. But just awesome."

"No, it's not. I'll see your 300 and raise you Sin City."

"That's like a movie that actually looked like the comic. Loved it."

"I kind of like Daredevil." Opie tried to get into the conversation. Both Al and Juice just stopped and looked at him with open mouths.

"Say what?" Juice finally managed to say.

"I thought it was kind of cool."

"I don't even know what to say." Juice looked at Alice. "Help me here."

"What? It wasn't so bad." Jax said, trying to help Opie.

"You two need to be... I don't even know... like, put down, or something, for the good of humanity." Alice finally managed to say.

Happy started to laugh. He didn't really know what the fuck they were talking about, but the look on Al and Juice's faces were priceless. He wasn't the only one laughing.

"Ok..." Opie said. "I'm never jumping into a discussion you two are having again."

"Can we just leave this nerd discussion?" Clay said.

* * *

><p>It was Halloween, that's when they usually had their biggest parties. Jax was sitting in the bar at the club house, the kids were running around, Gemma was ordering everyone, especially the Crow Eaters, around, fixing stuff.<p>

"Daddy, Al?"

"She'll be her soon Abel, don't worry."

Abel was going ballistic, the only thing he had been able to talk about for days was that Al was taking him out for trick or treat. He was dressed up as the Mad Hatter to match Alice costume.

Tara walked in and Abel ran up to her.

"Mommy, Mommy, Al!"

Jax loved to hear Able call her mom, she was his mom, in every way. She picked up Abel and gave him a hug.

"She'll be her soon. She just called. She had rented some movies for all of you to watch when you go to her house." Tara walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Hi honey!"

"He's excited."

"He's the luckiest kid alive. Alice is very good at getting candy."

"I bet." Tig said.

"You have no idea!"

The guys around the bar were laughing. Most of them were just hanging around to wait for the kids to disappear and the party to start. They were still waiting for some guys from other charters but Quinn, the President for the Nomads had arrived and he was standing, talking to Happy.

The kids outside started to scream screaming and then the door opened and Al walked in. Jax started to laugh. Al had the classic Alice in Wonderland costume, blue dress with a white apron, it ended at the middle of her thighs and the black and white striped stockings were above her knees. Her usually curly hair was straight with a black, small bow in her hair.

Abel ran up to her and she caught him and gave him a kiss.

"How's the love of my life!"

"Candy!"

"This is a man who knows what's important. You look great, my very own Mad Hatter!"

Jax looked at Hap, he'd had some suspicions about Hap and Al for a while. And as he suspected, Hap was looking, he was as hard to read as always, but he was looking intensely. He could see why, she looked great.

Quinn had the biggest smile in face and suddenly started laughing, walking up to Al.

"Katze!" He screamed. Alice looked up, and a smile cracked her face as well.

"What the hell! Quinn!" They hugged and Quinn kissed her on the top of her head.

"How the hell did you end up here?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Clay asked. Just what Jax wanted to know, and by the looks of it, Happy as well.

"Al's dad has been my friend since we were young, I introduced him to most of the SOA charters to begin with." He looked down on Al, "I haven't seen her in almost two years but this little lady here is actually my goddaughter."

Happy couldn't believe his ears. Quinn knew her, she was his fucking goddaughter. He was trying to decide whether that was a good or a bad thing.

Alice kissed Quinn on his chin. "I need to be heading out, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, coffee in the afternoon. I'm leaving on Sunday but I'll be back again pretty soon."

"Good."

Chibs came in. "Is this the famous Alice costume?"

"The very same." He started to laugh. "Who's coming with us?"

"Phil and Chibs are going out to trick or treat with you. Phil will go home with you as well, to keep an eye on things. Just in case." Jax explained.

Al smiled at Phil who looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh, lucky boy! You'll get loads of candy and awesome movies. These guys will only get drinks and a party!"

Just then the Nomads they were waiting for walked through the door. Both of them came to halt and took a thorough look at Al's back.

"What have we here?" Al turned around and looked at them.

"Me?" He heard Al said. "I'm just the babysitter." She said, nodding towards Abel in her arms.

The comment to them off guard and by then Jax was next to her. "Give us a call when you get home or have Phil call."

"Sure. See you tomorrow." She said and walked out.

Jax turned to Logan and Wolf, "Nice to see you."

"That was one hot piece of bitch, why the fuck are you using her as a babysitter?"

"She's a friend of Tara's, she also our mechanic."

"You're shitting me! Redwood sure have the finest pussies if that's your mechanics." Wolf laughed.

Happy was getting pissed, fucking assholes shouldn't talk about her like that. She wasn't a fucking sweetbutt or a Crow Eater. He walked up to greet the newcomers.

"Killer, how you doing?" Wolf said, giving him a hug

"Good, wanna take a dance in the ring later?"

"Sure." then Wolf turned to the rest of them. "Who's hitting her?"

"No-one." Bobby answered.

"Nice pussy like that and no-one's hitting it. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Clay walked up to Wolf and got really close. "No-one, she's off limits, so contain your shit."

"Sure, no disrespect just thought she was hot." Wolf immediately backed off, he knew he had crossed the line.

"Hey, asswhipe, that's my goddaughter you're talking about." Quinn got up next Clay.

"Sorry prez." Wolf walked away, nodding to Happy to confirm their upcoming fight.

"What was it you called her?" Clay asked Quinn.

"Katze, German for cat."

"What?"

"When she was a kid she stretched out like a kitten when she woke up. Anita called it her kitten-stretch. This German dude started to call her Katze and it stuck."

Happy knew that stretch, he had seen it. Kitten-stretch, it was a good name for it and Katze was a good name for her. For many reasons.

A few hours later Happy was feeling better, he had beaten the shit out of Wolf in the ring and was sitting at a picnic table with Jax, Tara, Chibs who had been back about an hour and a half, Clay and Gemma when Jax's phone was ringing. He looked at the display and walked away to answer. When he came back Tig was at the table as well. Jax turned to Tara.

"It was Phil, they were at Al's, the kids had apparently gotten more candy than ever and had decided to always trick or treat with Al."

"You're not kidding," Chibs said, "The men just kept pouring to keep looking at her and she was flirting with them like crazy. The women pour even more to make sure we wouldn't come back. She kept emptying their buckets as well, to make it look like they had just started. "

"Was everyone ok?" Tara asked

"Yeah, they were going to watch some movies until they fell asleep. I told Phil to stay put until we came and picked them up in the morning."

Chibs laughed. "Lucky fuck, stay the night with Alice." The other laughed as well, but Happy was mostly getting annoyed. He didn't want Phil there all night. And he didn't like that she had been flirting with every man who had opened their door.

"Come on, you know it's not like that!" Tara said.

"Oh, I don't know, he might get lucky." Gemma said with a smile. "I haven't heard about any guys since the one she threw out the day you were released. She should be getting antsy by now."

"Hmm." Tara said. "Yes, that's quite a long time for her. But she hardly ever talks about it, she might have hooked up with guys without anyone knowing."

That was not something Happy wanted to think about, that she might have met guys without anyone knowing, it pissed him off.

"The girl has needs, we all know that. And after all, Phil is going to be there all night." Clay said.

Happy just got up and walked away, it was too much. He didn't want to hear this shit. One of the crow eaters he had been using walked up to him but he just pushed her away. He didn't want any fake redheads today.

Gemma smiled as she saw Hap walking off.

"Think he'll kill Phil?" Jax said.

"No, but I have feeling Phil will get her in about two hours." Gemma answered.

"My bet is an hour and a half, Killer's gonna ride like the devil I'd say." Chibs laughed and Gemma was prepared to agree with him.

"What are you talking about?" Tara looked at them with big eyes.

"Oh darlin', you can't seriously have missed that." Gemma rolled her eyes.

"What? Hap and Alice?"

"You missed that! Mia mentioned it after the first night. She thought it was pretty obvious." Tig had mentioned Mia now and then and tended to bring her up as often as possible. Gemma didn't think it was love in any way. Mia had just been the best sex Tig had gotten in years. It wasn't often Tig found a woman prepared to experiment in the areas he liked and Mia had been able to show him stuff even he hadn't even thought of.

"Shit! But she never..."

"Honey, rules are made to be broken." Gemma just said and Tara looked shocked.

A while later she took Gemma to the side, Gemma had been waiting for it. "Do you think they've done anything yet?"

"No, I don't, and I don't think they'll tell anyone anything for quite a while."

"Will he... You know..."

"Treat her right?"

"Yes."

"He won't hurt her, if that's what you mean."

"I'm just... worried, he's a pretty scary guy."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm pretty sure Al's capable of taking care of herself. She's probably exactly what a man like Hap needs, she won't take any shit. And neither will he. They'll probably be at each other's throat constantly, but they'll be fine."

"I can't believe I missed that. When did you pick up on it?"

"He never got over her the way the others did. And she was never on him like she was on the others. They pretty much avoided each other."

"Geez, Alice sure knows how to pick them."

* * *

><p>They were all lying around in the living room, feeling sick from all the candy and they hadn't even eaten a quarter of what they managed to collect. Sprited Away was on the TV, about 20 minutes into the film, but Abel was already asleep, still in his costume, they all still had them on. Phil was in the opposite corner in the sofa, his eyes fixated on the TV.<p>

"This is a really good movie." He said, while peeling the paper off another chocolate bar.

"Yeah." Kenny, Ellie and Piper agreed.

"I need to get Abel in bed." Alice said and started to get out of the couch.

"You want us to pause?" Phil asked, without even taking his eyes of the TV.

"No, it's ok. I've seen it before."

She walked toward one of the bedrooms and tried to take the clothes off Abel without waking him up. Just as she put Abel into bed she heard the doorbell ring and walked down the stairs just to see Phil open the door with the gun is his hand.

"Oh, hi." Phil said and holstered his gun.

"Get to the club." She would recognize that voice anywhere, what was he doing here?

"Are you sure? I can stay, the movie is really good." The comment made Alice giggle and Happy walked through the door and looked at her.

"Just get the fuck out of here." Phil nodded at Alice and she couldn't help herself, she walked up to Phil and kissed him on the cheek.

Happy looked at her in disbelief, she did not just fucking do that, right in front of him!

"Thank you for all your help today Phil, you've been great."

"No problem, miss A." Phil said with a big smile. Could this asshole just get the fuck out! Gemma's comment about him getting lucky was ringing in his ears. He did find it hard to believe that Al had any interest in the fat fuck, but what did he know? He wouldn't have thought she liked clean-cut men if he hadn't seen her husband.

"Don't you want to bring some candy?" Jesus fucking Christ, could he just get the fuck out of here.

"No, he doesn't " Happy said and Phil just waved at Al as he was pushing him out the door.

He glared at Al but she just gave him a big smile. Her straight, red hair and the bow were still in her hair, the makeup that made her eyes look even greener and that big smile. He all but groaned and felt his cock come to life.

"I hope you like Japanese Anime, that's what we are watching."

Happy couldn't take his eyes of the part of her thighs that was positively glowing, begging to be touch, between the stay-ups and the skirt. Wait! What the hell were they watching?

He came into the living room and saw candy all over the table and the three kids, the two boys on the floor and the girl in the couch, all three of them looking at him with big eyes.

The girl looked at Alice, "Where's Phil?"

"He had to go. You can turn on the movie again." Al got down in one corner of the couch, with her legs on the coffee table. and Ellie, he finally remembered her name, curled up against her. He sat down at the other end of the couch.

Alice had considerable differences to focus on the film. All she could thing about was the man on the other side of her couch. He didn't want any candy or coke when she asked him, he did accept a beer but offered to get it himself when he went out for a smoke.

She could feel his eyes on her the entire time, but she kept her eyes on the TV. When the movie ended she got the kids into the bathroom on the second floor and made sure they brushed their teeth properly.

Happy was still in the couch, all he could think about was those long legs who had been on the coffee table the entire movie. That bitches legs were made to be wrapped around him, he could practically feel how they did. He heard the kids giggle and how they ran towards the rooms and then her steps as she walked down the stairs. When she came into the living room she was carrying a cover and pillows and threw them on the floor next to the couch. Did she really thing he was sleeping on the couch? He just watched her as she cleaned up, put the candy back in the kid's containers, wiping of the table. All the time looking at those thighs, the legs and when she leaned forward he tried to see the famous panties.

The next time she came in, she kneeled down on the floor and he could feel his cock getting really fucking hard. She just kept picking up paper from the floor and when she walked out into the kitchen he followed her.

Alice knew that he came after her.

"What's with the cover and pillows?"

"I thought you wanted them, to get more comfortable in the couch. All the guest beds are occupied by the kids." She knew that would provoke the shit out of him.

"Really? You thought I would sleep on the couch?"

She just shrugged and started to rinse the dishcloth. She could feel him, just behind her and when she turned around he was just inches from her and put one hand on each side of her, pinning her to the counter. He leaned forward and put his mouth just next to her ear.

"Any chance I can see those famous panties?" he whispered. She returned the favor and put her lips just next to his ear, make sure her lips just touched it.

"Have a look."

He knelt down in front of her, his knees on each side of her legs and excruciatingly slowly drew his hands on the outside of her thighs and continued up towards the waist to lift the skirt high enough to see the panties. On the front of the panties was a print of the Mad Hatter. He could also see her tattoo, it was a tail, wrapped around her left thigh.

"Nice." his voice was thicker than usual. "Turn around."

He kept his hands in place as she turned around, making sure that the skirt stayed up.

Happy had the boner of a fucking life-time, the situation was driving him insane and when she turned around he saw the text on the back of her panties. 'It's very easy to take more than nothing.' He chuckled, put his hands back on the counter and got up. He pressed his entire body against her and put his lips back to her left ear, he could feel how hard she was breathing but realized, he was as well. He couldn't even remember the last time he wanted any bitch this bad.

"How easy?" She put her left arm around his neck and caught his mouth with hers. He pressed his dick against her, he wanted her to feel how fucking hard she got him. She turned around and put her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him.

His hands found their way to the milky white thighs and he carefully slid them up till he could feel the panties again, still kissing her, sucking her tongue and then letting his dance around in her mouth. He hooked his thumbs inside the waistband and pulled down. Jesus fucking Christ, he was finally going to fuck her! She pulled her face from him. Wait? What the fuck!

"Schh!" She said and looked towards the stairs. And he heard it, a child crying.

Un-fucking-believable. She gently pushed him away and picked up her panties from the floor. She was still panting.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch!" She just turned around and smiled at him and then leaned forward to pull up her panties. When she was out of sight he leaned against the counter. Shit! He was so horny it was hurting. There was no way in hell he would wake up tomorrow without having fucked that girl.

Alice walked up the stairs and into the room where Thomas was sleeping, or was supposed to sleep. She picked him up and carried him downstairs again. Happy was still in the kitchen and she grabbed a bottle from the the fridge, screwed off the lid and put it in the micro, all the time rocking Thomas who was calming down. She took the bottle and walked upstairs, changed his diapers and fed him.

She had to admit to herself that this was probably a really bad idea. The 'no fucking where she earned' was there for a reason. It tended to mess things up, but she couldn't deny that she had knew it would happened the second she heard his voice by the door that evening. Hell, she had known it would happened weeks, probably months ago. She wanted him, and apparently he wanted her as well. Short from picking up all her belongings and move, she wouldn't be able not to fuck him.

The complicated thing was what it would lead to. She wasn't even sure what she wanted it to lead to, but was pretty sure he wasn't the homey kind of guy. And would having sex with him mess up everything else, her work, her friends and finally lead to her having to move away. She didn't think he would see this as a onetime thing.

The bottle was empty and she got out of the chair and put Thomas down into the crib she had borrowed from Viveca. Then turned on the baby monitor and got out of the room, she took the opportunity to check on the other kids as well. They were all sleeping and she left the doors slightly ajar. She took a deep breath and then walked down the stairs.

Happy was waiting at the end of the stairs. As if he didn't want to give her any chance of escaping. He looked up her with his hands on the railing and she noticed he was barefoot, which she found funny for some reason. When she was on the last step her face was just in front of his and she put her arms around his neck and when he placed his hands on her ass to lift her, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Finally that bitch had her legs around his waist, he sucked on her lower lip and then shoved his tongue in her mouth. He carried her towards her bedroom, when they got in he put her down on the floor, still kissing her. His hands were all over her, trying to find some way to get her out of that dress.

"How the fuck do I get this off?" He muttered.

"There's a zipper under my left arm." She smiled and lifted her arm. He finally found the zipper and she raised both her arms and he pulled the dress over her head.

She was standing, with only her stay-ups, blue panties and a matching bra. He had seen most of her body before, but always with at least a tank top and he had never realized that she wasn't actually skinny, she was pretty damn fit. And that fucking tattoo, the claws of the dog was almost on her front, one on her right hip and on the left side they were on her waist and the ribs just underneath her breast. He carefully stroked them with his thumbs.

"Turn around." He wanted to see all of it. She spun around and he moved her hair away and saw her entire back, the dog's body was twisted over her back in an arch, he kneeled down to pull down her panties to see the part that was on her behind and then took a step back to see it properly. It was almost something indecent about it, at the same time really fucking sexy and he was dying to see where it disappeared down her bra. He unhooked it and pulled it off while kissing her neck and then turned her around again.

The head of the dog came over her shoulder the moth opened up over her breast with the tongue wrapped around a small, hard nipple.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." he heard himself say. He had to fucking taste that, he leaned forward and took her perfect fucking nipple in his mouth, when she moaned he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She arched towards him.

Alice had nothing on, except her stay-ups, she was so turned on she could see sparks in front of her eyes. She started to pull on his cut, taking it off. He let go of her waist to help her but wouldn't let go of her breast. When she got it off she pushed him away from her.

"I want to see yours" she said and the pulled of his t-shirt. He was so full of tattoos it was hard to see a single one. It was almost like a pattern of colors, but on his chest was a snake, similar to the one he had on his head, it was obviously old with almost faded colors, and there were demons, flowers, a tiger and different texts. Around his neck were the words, 'I live, I die, I kill, for my family.' She let her fingers follow the text and then looked up at him. He was studying her, probably to see her reaction. She looked back down and saw the other text, underneath his right nipple, just two words, 'filthy few', she had no idea what that meant. And even lower on that side was twelve smiley faces. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know what that meant.

When she managed to ignore all the color she saw his body, he was incredibly fit, even more so that she had suspected. She finally looked up at him again, he was still looking at her and when their eyes locked, he put his hand on her neck and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard.

Her hands went down to the buckle of his belt, she wanted him, now. When his jeans was on the floor and he stepped out of them she could clearly feel his dick against her belly, she slipped her hand into his boxers and moaned when she felt his throbbing cock. It was big, just as she liked it, she could barely get her hand around it and when she stroked it, he groaned into her mouth.

The sexy bitch had her hand around his dick and he was getting seriously worried he would come in his pants. He pulled her hand out of his boxers and pushed her down into her bed. When she reached down to take of her stay-ups he stopped her.

"Leave them on, I like them." The comment made her giggled a bit and he kissed her again, slid his hand up the inside of her thighs, her reaction was what he was hoping for. She pushed her pussy towards his hand and when he felt how wet she was he immediately pushed two of his fingers inside her. She cried out and rolled her head back. She was so fucking beautiful! He kept fucking her with one hand and pulled down his boxers with the other. This bitch was about to get fucked into oblivion! Between the moans she managed to squeeze out a single word.

"Condom!" Shit, he had almost forgotten that. He reached for his wallet, pulled a package out and rolled on a condom.

Alice watched him put on the condom and then she reached for him, made sure she took him off guard and shoved him on his back, straddled him and with a moan, impaled herself on him. His groan was almost as loud as hers. She sat still for a second to adjust to him and then carefully started to slide up and down on him, one hand on his chest and the other on his neck and jaw to hold him down.

She hadn't had sex in quite some time, she had been in desperate need for it lately. And this was top of the line, she let her head fall back and closed her eyes to feel all of that amazing cock, carefully sliding up and down on it. She felt him put his hands on her hips to pull her towards him with every thrust. When he tried to get up, to move towards her, she just pushed him back.

Happy had no fucking idea how this happened, he was about to fuck her when she got the upper hand and he realized that if anyone was getting fucked at the moment, it was him. He wasn't really complaining, this was good, he just wasn't used to it. And he had an amazing view, she was sitting on him, pushing those amazing tits towards the ceiling, moaning in the sexiest way he had ever heard a woman moan. Crow Eaters and sweetbutts moaned, but they moaned in the way they thought guys wanted them to moan. This bitch was moaning because she enjoyed this and by the sound of it, a lot. She was incredible wet and clamped him like a vice. If she didn't slow down he was going to come really fucking soon.

He pulled away the hand on his neck, got up and put the other around her waist and flipped her over. All in one, quick move, she looked surprised for a second and then she smiled. This bitch needed to know who was in charge here. It was his turn to put ha hand on her jaw, he kissed her roughly and pulled her knee up to the inside of his elbow. Then he started to thrust, really fucking hard. He switched his mouth from hers to her right nipple, her response was immediate and pushed herself against him.

"Harder, suck harder." She moaned, and he caught her breast with her teeth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. That's when he felt her orgasm coming, the spasms were surging up and down his dick and she tried to smother her scream, to help her he placed his mouth over hers again. She put one arm around his neck and the other one on his ass to pull him even closer. A few thrusts later he felt the orgasm coming down his spine.

She was coming hard and was doing her best to not scream so she wouldn't wake up the kids and was very grateful for the mouth covering hers. She felt his thrust getting harder and how his dick started to pulsate and knew he was about to come. Moving her hips harder and felt another orgasm coming it was her turn to catch his roar. Three more hard thrusts and he finally relaxed on top of her.

Alice was just trying to focus on breathing, not due to the weight of him, she was just still trying to come down from the orgasm.

Happy rolled of her and pulled of the condom. He walked toward the bathroom since he didn't think she would like it if he threw it on the floor. When he came back she was still on her back on the bed, looking at him.

He laid down on his back next to her, she turned to her side and looked at him.

"Can I take off the stay-ups now?" He got up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Maybe, if you promise to wear them for me now and then." She just laughed turned to her back and started pulling them off and he laid down on his back as well.

"I'm guessing I won't be able to kick you out of my bed before I fall asleep."

"You're right." She didn't really think this would be a one-time thing? As far as he was concerned her ass was his now. Just the thought of anyone else touching her, making her moan, to see her the way he just did, made him furious. "So, how many 'never's' did you just break?" He really wanted to know.

Alice turned over to her side to face him again. "One."

"Just one? We were borderline breaking two just by kissing." He smiled when he said it.

"Well, we did most definitely break the 'never fuck where I earn'-one."

"Definitely. And what was the other one that we were borderline breaking last time?"

"We're still borderline breaking that one." She didn't want to bring this up now. She knew she wasn't in the mood to discuss were this was going, and she was pretty sure he wasn't the kind of guy who discussed stuff like that either.

"What is it?"

"It's not important, we can take it some other time."

Happy turned towards her and looked her right into the eyes. "Tell me."

"You're gonna regret asking me."

"Now."

"Never get involved with a guy in a cut." He just looked at her, black eyes, straight into hers. "See, told you, you would regret it."

"I don't, I'm just trying to figure out why you think you are just borderline breaking the rule."

She really, really didn't want to have this discussion. "Can we have this discussion some other time?"

"Not much to discuss, but fine." was all he said. It pissed her off a bit. Did he think he owned her now? She just got up and walked towards the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet, peed, washed her hands and her face and finally brushed her teeth. When she got out checked the baby monitor and then she pulled down the covers and got into bed.

The more she was thinking about the, the more pissed she got. 'Nothing to discuss'? What the fuck! This was why she had that rule to begin with. Bikers were possessive assholes.

Happy was pretty sure he had fucked that up and that she was pissed as hell. It wasn't that fucking easy, most girls he had fucked the last twenty years had loved to hear that he wanted them as his own. He wasn't going to apologies, her ass was his and she better get used to it. He could probably have told her in a better way though. He got up and walked to the bathroom as well.

"There's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet." She said.

He found the toothbrush and brushed his teeth, when he got out he laid down behind her under the covers.

She woke up by a sound. It took her a few moments to realize that it was coming from the baby monitor. She found a t-shirt and some panties on the floor, pulled them on before going up the stairs to Thomas. When she got up she picked him out the bed, comforted him and walked down the stairs to heat up another bottle. When she got up she changed his diaper while singing to him. Tara had said that was the best way to calm him down but she didn't know any baby songs. How could she? So she just sang the first calming song that came to mind.

_And her eyes would go all sort of far away, and stay like that for quite a while. And I remember she used to fall down a lot. That girl was always falling again and again, and I used to sometimes try to catch her, but never even caught her name._

She fed him while singing another song.

_Show me how to do that trick, the one that makes me scream she said, the one that makes me laugh she said and threw her arms around my neck. Show me how you do it, and I promise you I promise that I'll run away with you, I'll run away with you. Spinning on that dizzy edge, I kissed her face I kissed her head, and dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow._

When he was asleep she put him back into bed and went down to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. When she walked into the bedroom she noticed that Happy was awake.

"Interesting lullabies." He said with a smile. She had forgotten the baby monitor. Shit.

"I don't really know any lullabies and Tara told me to sing to him." She said while she crawled into bed. "The Cure is at least soft music."

He just laughed and pulled her towards him.

"I think I want my t-shirt back." She hadn't even noticed that she was wearing his t-shirt.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then I suggest you take it."

Happy liked her like this and laid down on top of her and pulled off his t-shirt before kissing her, very thoroughly. He had woken up when she walked out and was about to go back to sleep when he heard her starting to sing. I was the weirdest bloody lullabies he had ever heard and he soon figured out there were just the first songs she could think of. He doubted any child song had ever contained the lines 'and even though it felt soft at the time I always used to wake up sore.'

He pulled down her panties and got down between her legs, he was already rock hard but he wanted to make sure she was ready as well and carefully licked on her clit before pushing a finger to her opening. She was soaking wet, moaning at his touch.

He found the wallet on the floor and pulled on another condom and then sank into her, kissing her. He was slightly softer this time but towards the end it was pretty fucking rough again. And it wasn't because of him. The bitch really liked it rough, not that he was complaining.

When they were done she was on her back and he next to her with his arm over her stomach.

"Not pissed anymore?" He asked.

"No."

"Good."

"Happy."

"Yes."

"Don't ever fucking take me for granted."

He froze when she said it, for a second he got pissed, and then realized she wasn't _telling_ him, just informing him. She wasn't the kind of girl you could take for granted. That was probably what her ex-husband had done, and without hesitation she had packed up her shit and moved across the country and the only word he had from her was the divorce papers. This wasn't a crow eater who would do anything to become an Old Lady. It had taken some work to even get into her pants, but he liked that.

"Ok." He said and when she turned around with her back towards him he pulled her closer. He might agree, and he wouldn't take her for granted, but she was his and he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>When Happy woke up in the morning she wasn't in the bed. He heard voices from the kitchen and could smell pancakes.<p>

He went into the bathroom first, pulled on his jeans and his t-shirt and then went out.

"Hi, there's pancakes and some different types of chocolate sauce." Alice said when she saw him. "Coffee in the pot."

"We've been experimenting," Ellie said, "We melted different types of chocolate bars, my favorite on the pancakes is the one made from snickers."

"Is there any maple syrup?" He asked when he sat down. He wasn't used to kids talking to him, they usually avoided him and he them.

"Boring." Abel said and smiled at him. Happy just looked at him with raised eyebrows and Alice laughed.

"I'll get you some, but it is kind of boring considering the amazing stuff we've made." She got up and got it from the cupboard and put it in front of him.

"You kids just don't get it, you're not supposed to just melt the chocolate and put in on the pancakes, you're supposed to mix it with maple syrup and with any other stuff you can think of, like sprinkles and candy." They all watched him with big eyes.

"Wow!" Ellie said and all the kids started mixing shit on their pancakes like crazy.

Happy knew that Alice probably got the idea from his mom, she used to do this with him when he was a kid. He also knew that this was one way of getting rid of some of the candy without kids noticing, quite a lot of it was ruined in the process and had to be thrown away. He doubted that their parents would like them eating candy for breakfast, but that wasn't his problem.

Alice heard the doorbell ringing around noon and opened it to see Jax, Tara, Opie and Lyla outside.

"Hi, has everything been ok?"

"Yes, they're in the living room."

"Tell me they had breakfast before eating candy, the get the most devastating sugar rush if they don't" Lyla said.

"Eh, yes."

Happy came walking towards them, "She melted chocolate bars to put on the pancakes from breakfast."

"Jesus, Al." Jax said and laughed.

"Hey, I never said I was a healthy babysitter."

The kids came running when they heard their parents and Alice went to pick up Thomas and handed him over to Tara.

"Are you sure you've packed all your things?" She asked and they started running around.

Abel was in Jax's arm, telling him everything they've done.

"Can we all come here again?" Piper asked when he gave her a hug.

"Yes, all of you."

There was no question about it. These kids all had the sugar rushes of the century and judging by the looks of their parents, they knew.

The parents said their thank you's with comments about the amount of candy their kids obviously had devoured and then they were off. Alice closed the door with a sigh.

"It's nice to have them, but it's pretty fucking nice when they go home as well." She said leaning towards the door.

He walked over to her, hoisted her off the floor, pressed her against the door and kissed her. He had been dying to fuck her since he woke up and he wasn't planning on letting her leave the bed for anything but the most basic needs for the rest weekend.

* * *

><p>Tara was looking at her sons, both of them asleep in the car, she turned towards Jax.<p>

"What do you think?"

"I think they had a great time." He said and looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"I meant about Alice and Hap."

"Oh, I think they had a great time as well." He smiled and then laughed.

Tara sighed, apparently she was the only one who was even the slightest worried. She knew that Alice was capable of taking care of herself, but Happy was... Happy.

* * *

><p><em>The "Lullabies" she's singing to Thomas is The Cure-songs, the first one is 'Catch' and the second 'Just Like Heaven'. Awesome songs. <em>

_All the movies mentioned in the discussion Juice and Al are having exists as well, I don't own anything of that either and if there's any questions, just send me a PM or write a review, and I'll do my best to answer them._


	5. Like a Bad Girl Should

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. All respect to those who does._

_A/N: Still something wrong with the stats so, again, huge thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts that lets me know you're reading. Hope you like this chapter as well._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Like a Bad Girl Should<strong>

Gemma was standing in the office, looking at them, again. Everyone knew that Hap had been hitting Al, but they all played along in the 'nothing happened'-game. Not that they had said that nothing happened, but they hadn't said it had either. On the other hand, she had called off the coffee with Quinn and they all pretty much knew why. It was probably best to play along, they needed to take this at their own speed. Jax came in.

"Ma! What are you up too?" He said with a smile.

"Nothing at all, just looking." Gemma said and walked from the window to the middle of the room.

"Why don't you let them do this their own way, without you butting in?"

"That's actually what I was planning to do."

"Really?" He gave her a questioning smile.

"Don't be a smartass!"

"Why are you so interested in those two?"

"I want Al to stay, she's a good mechanic, Abel loves her and Tara needs her. If Hap and her end up together, she'll stay here."

"You should run that by Tara, she's worried."

"There's no need to worry, it will probably be bumpy for a while, quite a while to be honest, but in the end, they'll be perfect for each other."

"Don't think she'll make him soft?"

"Nothing could make him soft." Gemma really wasn't worried about that. Happy seemed to be able to completely detach himself form everything when he needed too and that wouldn't change.

Jax just smiled and walked out back to the garage. Al was sitting working on a bike with Juice. Hap was doing an oil change on a car a bit further away, Bobby was sitting on a chair behind him and Jax walked up to them and sat down on a chair next to Bobby.

"All ok?"

"Yeah. Just... relaxing my back."

Phil came up to them with a list. "What do you guys want for lunch?"

When Happy had given Filthy Phil his order he sat down at the picnic table and lit a smoke. He watched Alice as she was working on a bike and smiled when he saw her winch as she straddled the bike to do something. She was probably sore as hell. She had called Quinn and told him she'd see him next time he came around and they had stayed in, or close to, the bed, the entire weekend.

Tig, Chibs and Jax came over to wait as well.

"Shit, I think I'm still hungover since friday." Chibs said and laid his head on the table.

"I know the feeling bro." Tig said. "On the other hand, I think it might be since yesterday as well." Chibs just mumbled something.

Opie and Miles walked next to each other, discussing something. "She gave them pancakes with melted fucking chocolate bars on. They were fucking jumping around in the car like flipper balls the entire ride. I was about to throw them out before we came home."

Jax laughed. "Abel fell a sleep in the car, but he was crazy the entire day anyway. Like a monkey on speed."

Chibs had a dreamy look on his face. "Wonder were she got that idea."

Happy didn't feel the need to tell them it was from his mom.

A while later Phil finally came with the lunch.

"Took you long enough." Hap said and Phil looked really nervous. He loved fucking with the prospects. They needed to fucking fear him, and they did. All of them.

"Phil, go get Juice, Al and Dog."

"Sure, Jax."

Happy made an effort not to look at her as she came walking, talking to Juice.

"Are you on crack?" She said looking at Juice.

"I'm just saying, I think it's better."

"You're taste totally sucks! It's not even a fucking movie, it's re-cut from a series of films!"

"For the record, I thinks it's only from the first two films and it's still good!"

"No, it's a re-cut and lousy!"

Clay came walking in the middle of their discussion. "What the fuck, who the hell paired them together?"

"That would be me." Tig said with a mischievous smile.

"Why? You know what they are like, they're going to have a nerd fucking discussion the entire fucking lunch." Clay was obviously getting tired of them, Hap could sort of understand it, if it had ben two guys, or even a guy and anyone but Alice he would be fed up as well. But he liked watching her when she had these discussions.

"What's the discussion this time?" Jax said as they started eating.

"Son, don't go there!" Clay held up a hand to warn him.

"What, I just want to know?" Jax looked at Juice.

"The best jidaigeki film." Juice answered

"Eh, what the fuck is that?"

"I warned you!" Clay said.

"It's at type of Japanese movie." Juice explained.

"And he actually picked a movie thats a re-cut, it's not even a movie." Al sounded upset.

"It's still good and it's Shintaro Katsu who played Zatoichi."

"Like I said, you're on crack, who the fuck cares what movies the actor has done before?"

"Ok, what's your favorite?" Juice sighed.

"Obviously Lady Snowblood." Al answered with a smile.

"Oh, come on, it is not better that Shogun Assassin. I thought you would pick a Kurosawa film."

"They're good, but I like Lady Snowblood."

"Of course you do. A women gets raped while her family is murdered, sent to prison, seduces a guard, gives birth to a girl tells the other inmates to make sure she's raised to take revenge, dies. Girl grows up to become a killing-machine, takes revenge with a tragic asian ending that is not very clear."

"Wait, was what the name of the film?" Tig asked.

Happy laughed, it sounded like a movie Al would like. Bitches who refuses to act like bitches. He looked at her, she was eating and smiling as Juice described the movie. Really fucking hot, he just wished she didn't have the beanie on.

"Lady Snowblood."

"My film is a about..." Juice started.

"I'm sure it' fine, but what can I say? I like chicks who kill people." Tig interrupted him and shrugged.

"Ok, can we not have this fucking nerd discussion anymore?" Clay said with a sigh.

He looked at Alice again, she was still talking about movies with Juice. She was so fucking beautiful, and the bitch was his.

Suddenly her phone rang, she looked at the phone and smiled, flipped it open and started to walk away.

"Handsome!"

They looked at each other.

"Her brother." Chibs explained. "She calls him that."

They hadn't fucked the entire weekend, they had talked as well. Alice had told him that she and her brother were extremely close. She had also talked about her mom, her pictures and showed him some of them. She laughed when he admitted to have seen some of them and that actually, everyone in the club had. She didn't seem to mind.

She came back a couple of minutes later.

"All ok?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, he just called about our birthday. Seems I'll be spending it without him."

"Sorry lass." Chibs said.

"It's ok." She shrugged. "Kind of sucks, but I'll live."

* * *

><p>Alice came out of the bathroom in her towel and found Happy, sitting on the edge of her bed.<p>

She halted and the only thing she could think of saying was; "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled and walked up to her, eyeing her from her head to her toes. "You've been driving me insane today."

"Really?"

"Really."

She walked past him towards her wardrobe and dropped her towel halfway through the room. She loved doing this to him. She didn't even managed to take three full steps until he caught her, turned her around and pressed his mouth at hers.

"I'm going to get you for that." He groaned.

"Do you have any idea how sore I am?" She smiled, she really was, 36 hours of sex, hardly being let out of the bed to use the bathroom tended to get to a girl. Sure, they didn't fuck the entire time, they talked a lot, but they did have a lot of sex. She couldn't get enough of him, and it seemed like the feeling was mutual.

"Don't star shit you can finish." He smiled that wicked smile. The one that turned her on like a lightbulb. She kissed him again and he put his hands on her naked ass and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her back to the bed.

"We could make it really, really quick, and you can go down on me before fucking me."

He did.

They were lying naked in bed, she was on his shoulder and he was stroking her back.

"Still don't think you're breaking that 'never' about being involved with a guy in a cut?" He asked.

"You just want me to break another one of my 'never's'."

"Are you going to tell me what the other ones are?"

"Except the one about getting married you mean?"

"Yes, except that one."

Happy hated that fucking Mark had made her break one of them. Still left him five more though.

"Never have children." She said with a gloating smile. Ok, four then. Still, it took him by surprise.

"Ok, I'm not going to make you break that one, but I thought you liked children?"

"I like the ones you can give back, I don't think you can do that if they're your own."

"Not according to rumors."

"You do know that they all know?"

"Yeah."

"Not sure I like that."

"I like it." No-one had said anything, but he had noticed the smiles as well. They wouldn't ask him and apparently they hadn't asked her either.

"Why?"

"They need to know that you're ass is mine."

"I hate when you talk about me like I'm a possession."

"Tough shit, you're still mine." He said and put his arms around her.

Alice really didn't like it. She had the 'never' for a reason, she grew up around bikers, her dad used to tattoo them quite a lot, they went to some club, stayed there for weeks while her dad worked. One-sided monogamy wasn't her cup of tea, or being treated like a thing, or referred to as 'that man's pussy'. Not even mentioning that she wasn't in the habit of following orders. Especially not from men who thought they had the right to order her around simply because they managed to give her an orgasm now and then.

"You ok with your brother not coming?"

"I don't know. It's a bit weird." She said. "By the way, I talked to Tara earlier, next Friday, she, Lyla, Gemma and I are going out."

"Out?"

"Yes, out, drinking. Probably just because they hope I get drunk enough and tell them stuff about you. Officially it's to celebrate that Tara isn't breastfeeding anymore."

"To a bar?"

"Yes Happy, a bar."

"Hmmm..."

"Don't worry." Was he going to give her a hard time for going out? He wouldn't dare, that would really piss her off!

"Just don't..." He turned over and looked at her.

"Don't, what?" Alice just looked at him, daring him to tell her not to go.

"Don't fuck with anyone in the toilet." He finally said with a smile. She couldn't help herself, she had to teased him.

"Is it ok if I do it in the bar?"

He growled and put his other arm around her and kissed her. "Don't even fucking joke about that." Alice laughed and and pushed him over on his back and laid on top of him, looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry." She said again. He looked at her in a very evaluating way and then just nodded.

* * *

><p>Alice was on the phone with Alex.<p>

"_I just don't fucking get it, you made those rules more than ten years ago, why the fuck are you breaking them now?"_

She had told him about Happy, he had spent every night with her since Halloween, he surprised her in a lot of ways, he had quite a lot of humor, they had a lot of fun toghether, and he was smart, smarter than she had thought he would be.

"I don't know, I just... there was something about him."

"_So what, you're going to hook up with a guy with a cut, become an Old Lady?"_

"I don't know Alex, I have no idea where this is going."

"_You know as well as I do why you made that rule. What are you going to do? Leave one guy for cheating on you just to go to the next guy and look the other way when he's fucking Crow Eaters? Be his 'pussy' his fucking possession to flaunt around?"  
><em>

Alex knew this world as well as she did. He was still doing tattoos for SOA-members with their dad. Alex was her other self, they knew each other in ways no one else ever would, they shared everything. But for some reason she hadn't been able to to tell him about Happy until now. Simply because she didn't want to have this discussion with him.

"Fuck! Alex I know all that, and I have no idea how to deal with this. Please stop yelling at me!"

"_I can see you getting horny enough to break the 'never fuck were I earn'-rule, but this! Just that you're even mentioning him is a clear sign that this isn't just a fuck."_

She didn't know what to say, she knew he wouldn't like it, but she wasn't really prepared for how much he disliked it. And she wasn't prepared to have all the things she had avoided thinking about, thrown in her face.

"_Are you still there?"_

"Yes."

"_Listen, I know you saw all that shit when we were younger, and I know that's why you decided to stay away from bikers. It's even worse in some ways that what we saw. I just... You're worth better Alice, you're a beautiful, smart woman, you're worth the best, and a biker who'll cheat on you, take you for granted, to serve him and all that other shit. It's below you."_

She heard the door open and heard the call.

"Al!" Shit!

"Alex, he's here. I can't do this right now."

"_So what, he walks through the door and you can't talk to me anymore? Just fucking switch to Swedish."_

"Hey Hap, I'm on the phone with my brother." He just nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"He's in the kitchen."

"_I can't deal with this. I can't watch my sister become some..."_

She switched to Swedish, she was so fucking pissed there was no way she would be able to keep her voice down and she didn't want Hap to hear the conversation.

"Någon vad? Bikerhora? Är det vad du tror om mig?" (Some what, some biker whore? Is that what you think of me?)

"_No I don't, but I don't think he'll be any different from the others, he'll cheat on you, and you'd probably be lucky if he doesn't beat you up as well, or at least give you some fucking STD."_

"Vad fan är det för fel på dig?" (What the fuck is wrong with you?) She was screaming and Happy stood in the doorway, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"_There's nothing wrong with me, I worry about you, I could ask you the same, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

"Vet du, det är förmodligen lika bra att du inte kommer, för tillfället skulle jag förmodligen sopa till dig." (You know what, it's probably just as well that you're not coming here because at the moment I would probably punch you in the face!)

"_Ok, let's just end this conversation before we both say things we'll regret."_

"Vi har nog passerat det stadiet, det är lika bra att vädra ut den här skiten nu." (I think we're way past that, lets just air out this shit now.)

"_No, I know you know I'm right about this."_

She did, and she changed her mind, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Damn it, Alex. You're right, it's better if we hang up now!"

And she hung up the phone. She threw down the phone on the couch, rubbed her face with her hands and finally turned around and looked at Happy.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Do I look ok?"

"No. What language was that?"

"Swedish, our mom's Swedish." Happy just nodded.

Happy looked at Alice, she was obviously extremely upset, still walking back and forth.

"What were you fighting about?" She looked up at him with a strange face, almost backed up.

"It doesn't matter." She bit off. Her reaction to his question made him wonder.

"Do you fight often?" He had a feeling they didn't, that it was quite uncommon, she had told him how close they were. That Alex was more like another part of her rather than just her brother.

"No, this is the first time in years." That was enough information for him.

"You were fighting about me."

She looked at him with big, begging eyes. "Please Hap, don't ask."

He wanted to know, needed to know what the problem was.

"What, what's the fucking problem, that you broke one of the 'never's' or what, and how's that any of his business?"

"It is his fucking business!" She yelled. "He's my brother, and he knows why I had that 'never' and..." She trailed off.

"And, what?"

"He works around the clubs, he's tattoo quite a few of you, been to the parties, he's seen how you treat women. Hell, I have too. He knows how this works and so do I."

"So what, you're no fucking Crow Eater. You're with me, that's different."

"Not that different Happy, you know that too."

"Still don't se what the fucking problem is."

"He thinks I deserve better than being someones property, than being forced to look the other way when you're on the run, than being some bikers 'pussy'."

"I don't give a fuck what he thinks." She was starting to piss him off, things seemed fine until she talked to him and all of a sudden this was a huge problem.

"I do."

"What do you think?"

She sighed, once again rubbed her face and looked down on her feet. "I think so too, that's why I had that rule. I've seen the same shit as he has."

No he was getting really fucking angry. "So what? You want me to leave? He tells you something and you do what he says?"

"I don't do what he says, stop being so fucking dramatic. You asked me and I told you the truth. I do think I deserve better. Why the fuck do you think I left Mark when I found him in bed with some other bitch?" That woman could scream, Happy had to give her that. He just wasn't sure how a fight with her brother became a fight with him.

"So what the fuck do you want to do then?"

"Listen, Happy, I have no idea where this is going, and I'm fine with that, I'm not the kind of chick who needs to talk about shit like that. I have fun with you, I like having sex with you and for the moment that's enough."

"Ok." That sounded good to Happy, he wasn't willing to promise her shit but he did have a feeling that he viewed this as a more than she did. But at the moment that sounded good to him. "I'm fine with that."

"Good, cause that's all you'll get." He was ok with that, for the moment.

"You're ass is still mine." He said with a smile and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Possessive bastard."

"Sure am, I'm not famous for sharing."

"Hey, I'm a lot of things, and I know that I come of as pretty fucking slutty, but I've never cheated on a guy. The fucking around is in between, whatever this is."

"Ok." He didn't like to think about her fucking around, but if she said she didn't cheat he would have to take her word for it. "Are we ok?"

"Yes." She finally smiled and came up to him, he put his arms around her and gave her a hug. Apparently she blew up quickly but she didn't seem to hold a grudge, he made a mental note about that.

Next day she was in the garage and the phone started to vibrate. She got out from under the car, wiped her hands and pulled out the phone.

"Hallo."

"_Hey, Angelface, it's me."_

"Hi Alex." She saw Happy look at her and she walked outside to the picnic table. But there was people sitting there as well, some Crow Eaters and Bobby. "Can I call you up in a couple of minutes, I just need to find somewhere private?"

"_Sure." _She hung up and looked around. Opie had heard the conversation and pointed towards a ladder she hadn't noticed before.

"If you climb up there, you'll be alone."

"Thanks." She climbed and sat down on the roof and called Alex.

"Hi."

"_Hey, sis, I'm really sorry. I just..."_

"I know. And I'm sorry too, It's just, you told me all those things I already knew and, It pissed me off. I just preferred not to think about it."

"_I'm still worried, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Just as long as you know what you're getting yourself into."_

"I'm not sure about that. You know me, I don't talk about stuff like that. I just let it happen and truth be told, I'm not proud about this. It scares the shit out of me."

"_What scares you?"_

"Pretty much all the things you said. That's probably why I didn't tell you. I knew you would force me to think about it."

"_Sorry."_

"Don't be, that's why we have each other, you know that too. I haven't told dad yet."

"_I did, he heard me scream at you."_

"And?"

"_You know dad, 'she's crazy as fuck but she usually knows what she's doing as long as she's sober', that's pretty much all he said."_

"I'm sober. But I'm not sure I did a smart thing here. I don't know... He's just... I got it bad, Alex. I can't remember being like this about a guy before. That scares me too."

"_Wow. Coming from you, that's like... if I would say it."_

"I'm not as bad as you."

"_No, probably not, even so, just... be careful. I'm sure you know what you're getting yourself into."_

"I need to know that you'll be there for me, if I fuck this up, or if..."

"_Shut up! You know I'll be here for you, not matter what."_

"Thanks, that's pretty much all I needed to hear. I know it, but it's nice to hear it."

"_Love you, Angelface, call me tonight."_

"I will. Love you too."

They hung up and Alice sat on the roof for a while. Making up with her brother made her feel better, but she still wasn't sure what the fuck she was doing. She couldn't remember ever loosing it like this for some guy. He said all the things that should make her run in the other direction, but she didn't, as soon as he smiled at her, roamed her with his black eyes, she lost it.

They didn't talk about it, she didn't want to and he didn't seem like a guy who had the need to talk about shit either. She did however have the feeling that this was something new to him as well. It actually felt like having any kind of relationship was new to him.

She sighed and climbed down the ladder again. Happy was eyeing her when she walked into the garage, she just smiled to show that everything was ok and he went back to work. Alice decided that no matter where this was going, it was pretty fucking good at the moment and she could at least enjoy that before the shit hit the fan. The shit being that she liked him, a lot, more than she should and sooner or later she would have to decide how much shit she was willing to take to be with him.

* * *

><p>They still hadn't told anyone but Happy was pretty sure they all knew anyway. She was un-fucking-believable. He had spent every night with her, she was the best pussy he had ever had and probably the only bitch who had been able to fuck him properly. Sure, some had tried, but never even been close to what she was doing to him. Not even mentioning her blow jobs, God damn, that girl knew what to do with a dick. He came like a fucking freight train in her mouth, with his fingers twisted in her hair.<p>

Tonight on the other hand, she was going out with Tara, Gemma and Lyla. He still didn't like it, he had seen her dressed up at the wedding, and he had seen some of the clothes in her closet, they weren't all jeans and t-shirts. But he had seen the look in her face when they talked about it the first time and he wasn't going to fight about it.

When church was over they got out, as usual they had their Friday night party after church and most of the hangarounds and crow eaters were already getting pretty juiced up. He walked up to Tig and Jax who were standing at the bar, he noticed the Crow Eaters eyeing him, especially the redhead he had been using quite a lot just before getting the real redhead. She smiled at him but he just turned his head towards Jax.

"Killer! Done with that redhead?" Tig nodded towards the crow eater who was in the couch, still looking at them.

"Yeah."

Tig gave him a huge smile. "Done with the fake ones?"

"Don't." He said while looking him right into the eyes. Tig knew he meant fucking business and shut up.

The Nomads were back, among them Quinn and Wolf.

"So, where's your babysitter?" Wolf asked Jax. Happy clenched his bottle harder.

"Don't even go there, man." Jax said.

"Just asking. So she's not here?"

"Unless you want to go up with me in the ring again, I suggest you shut the fuck up." Happy said. He didn't want to hear his shit about Al.

Filthy Phil came, half running, and halted in front of Jax.

"Hey, Opie is standing outside with Lyla, he wants you to come Jax."

"Something up with Tara?"

"I don't know, I just know I need to find Clay as well. It's urgent."

"I'll find him." Happy said. He was worried, why the fuck was Lyla here, and where was the rest of them?

He found Clay in a conversation with Bobby.

"Hey, Prez."

"Hi, Hap."

"Opie is looking for you, Lyla is with him outside. Says it's urgent."

"What the hell did they do now? You better come with me Hap." Happy followed him, he would have anyway but the comment made it pretty clear that Clay knew exactly what was going on. He wasn't surprised, even if he hadn't notice, his Old Lady sure had, nothing got pass her.

Opie was standing outside, holding his arm around Lyla with a huge smile on his face. What the fuck was he smiling about?

"What did they do?" Clay said looking at Lyla.

"They've been arrested, for assault." Shit, what the fuck did she do now? Crazy ass bitch.

"What the fuck happened?" Jax asked.

"I'm not really sure, I was in the bathroom. But apparently Al hit a guy with a cue and then clocked another one."

"Clocked?" Hap asked. She couldn't mean what he though she meant.

"Yeah, punched him in the face, he went down like a log, I did see that part. Gemma hit someone as well. I think Tara actually kept out of it, but they busted her as well."

How the hell did she get into these situations, and how the hell did she manage to do that? Take out a guy, he felt strangely proud but was also pretty fucking pissed.

"I'll go with Phil to bail them out." Clay said. "You just stay here, I'll bring them here."

"Fine." Jax just shook his head.

Hap watched as Clay walking towards the van, debated with himself for a second and then walked after him.

"Clay!" he turned around. "Eh, about Al." How the fuck was he going to put this?

"It's ok Hap, I'll make sure she comes here as well."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Alice was pissed, her hand was hurting like hell and her cheekbone even worse. When the cell-doors opened she saw Clay standing outside. He just looked at her and smiled before kissing Gemma and giving Tara a hug.<p>

"So, hit someone with a bottle, love?" He said to his wife, still smiling.

"He deserved it." Gemma said before kissing him again.

"Wanna tell me what exactly happened?"

"We can do it at the club. I'm sure everyone is dying to hear about it."

"Oh yes the are."

Oh, hurray, she would never hear the end of this, they were still yelling at her as soon as she walked towards the bathroom at the garage.

"I'll just head home, I can take a cab. I'll pay you back for the bail on monday." Alice said, she didn't want to hear the story, she was there when it happened.

"No you're not, you're coming with us to the club." Clay said with a voice that didn't invite to any discussions.

Alice looked at him, she really, really, really, didn't want to go there. She had managed to stay away from the Friday night party's for over a year and she didn't want to be there for this story. Not that she regretted it, but her head hurt, her hand hurt and she just wanted to crawl into bed.

"I need to have a look at that hand anyway." Tara said.

"Yes, I'm sure the MC-clubhouse is the best place for that." Alice said and rolled her eyes.

"We have medical equipment."

"I just want to go to bed."

"We're not having a debate here. I told a Hap I'd take you there and I'm to fucking old to meet him in the ring. So you're coming."

Shit, fuck and shit. Fucking Happy.

"There's no point in arguing sweetheart, just get in the car." Gemma motioned to her and then put her arms around her shoulder. "Or we'll just have Phil carry you."

They had emergency medical supplies in the car and Tara gave her and icepack for her face, she didn't want one for the hand. When they got out of the Van everyone was standing waiting for them, cheering. Jax walked up to Tara and kissed her.

"I believe you just popped your cherry."

"Yes she did." Clay said. "And I have the picture for all three of them."

"What! You can't hang them anywhere." Gemma said.

"Not in the clubhouse. But they will definitely go up in the garage."

Alice hadn't thought this could get any worse, but apparently she wouldn't only have to worry about her mothers punishments anymore, they would hang the pictures of her arrest in the garage as well.

"Would you please do us the honor of telling us what happened." Jax said.

"It was totally my fault." Alice sighed.

"I have no doubt about that." Clay laughed.

"That's not true. We were playing pool, and a guy, one of Darby's men I might add, walked up to her and grabbed her ass. She turned around and hit him with the cue. It broke." Gemma added the last part with a huge smile on her face and cheers erupted.

Alice held the icepack to her cheek, she looked around and finally found Happy's face. She couldn't see if he was mad at her, he looked as cryptic as ever. She didn't really care at the moment anyway, she just wanted to go home.

"Then another guy came from nowhere and hit her in the face, so I hit him with a bottle." Moore cheers.

"The third guy came up and called me a biker whore which must have really pissed Al off, she took a swing at him and he fell flat on his back." It had pissed her off, fucking asshole! She just wished she had saved the cue for him.

Alice noticed that quite a few of the guys looked at her with big eyes. At least se could be sure that no one would touch her ass tonight. That was something.

"I talked to the officers, apparently the big bad Nords weren't to keen on admitting that they had been taken out by a tiny redhead and the fierce queen," He said and put his arm around Alice as well. "They are not pressing charges, so get this celebration going gents!"

Happy couldn't take his eyes of her. Crazy ass bitch! She was wearing a black, short dress with long sleeves, it looked almost like lace, it ended on her upper thigh, and bitch heels. Her hair was wavy and loose and more make-up than he had ever seen on her before. She was extremely hot, more so than usual. When she for a second removed the icepack from her face he saw a bruise on her cheekbone and he felt a sudden urge to kill whoever did that to her.

"Isn't that the babysitter?" Wolf was standing somewhere behind him.

"Yeah." Opie answered

"She took out some Nords?"

"Apparently so." Tig said and Happy could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Fuck, she's hot."

That was when Clay's speech was finished and the party was getting going again. He walked with the other Redwood Sons and they gathered around Clay and the ladies. Quin came standing next to him, after giving Al a quick hug he whispered something in her ear and she smiled.

"Wanna tell me how you managed to take down a man with one hit?" Chibs asked as he gave her a hug.

"She used to work as a cage fighter." Quinn said with a smile on his face. "Taught her everything she knows."

"You were a cage fighter?" Tig said.

"Just for a while. At a strip club, I needed the money and that was one way of earning money without taking the clothes off. Besides, it was a lucky punch, I've never been able to floor a guy like that. He was probably piss drunk."

He couldn't really say that he was surprised, it was crazy enough for her. Tara walked up to her.

"I want to take a look at that hand and the cheekbone." She said and Alice walked away with her.

"Cage fighter! She's full of surprises that one." Bobby laughed.

He knew that Tara would take her into the Chapel and decided to stay within view of the doors. When she finally walked out he caught her.

"A cue?" He said with a smile.

"He grabbed my ass!"

"Still."

"Hey, just trying to protect whats yours." She said with a smile in a voice so low, only he could hear. Those fucking lips! He couldn't take his eyes of them. Hang on, did that bitch just admit that her ass was his?

Alice smiled at Happy, who had a funny look in his face, then she walked up to the bar.

"Do you want something?" The guy behind the bar asked.

"Is there any chance I can get some coffee?"

"Sure thing." He said and came back with a cup a few seconds later.

"You did good, girl." Clay came up next to her.

"Thanks."

"You took out some Nords, not to mention you defended my old lady. I appreciate that."

"Thank you, she did the same for me."

"Even so. Are you ok?"

"My head hurts like hell, and my hand."

"Taking a swing at someone tends to do that to you."

Tara came up to them as well. She felt bad that Tara had gotten arrested, she just happened to be there.

"Hey, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry, Babe. How's the hand?"

"It's ok, don't worry."

"I think you might have fractures, so I'm taking you to the hospital in the morning."

"Do I have to?" Alice hated hospitals, and with the exception of Tara, she hated doctors as well.

"Don't argue with the doctor." Gemma smiled as she snuck up and grabbed her around the waist.

"Ok." She was extremely tired and put her head on the bar counter. "Can I go home now?"

"Don't be silly, stay here for the night." Gemma said.

"No offense, but I think I can get a STD just by looking at that couch, there's no way in hell I'm going to sleep in it."

"Oh honey, stop acting, you're not very good at it." The old lady was actually rolling her eyes and then waved to Happy who was standing talking to Quin.

"Do Happy and Quinn know each other well?"

"Yes, Happy was a Nomad for a while." She hadn't known that, but thinking about it, it wasn't so surprising.

Happy was standing talking to Quinn, keeping an eye on Al, making sure that she was surrounded by friends and not someone who would try to make a move. She looked tired, her head was on the counter and Gemma was standing next to her with her arm around her. She'd made him proud, defended the Prez old Lady and took out two Nords. Gemma waved at him.

"Gotta go, Gemma wants something."

"Hey, I'm not stupid Hap." Quinn said and he turned and looked at him, wondering what he meant. "Be good to her Hap, I mean it."

He wasn't sure how to explain to anyone, even himself, how she made him feel. Just thinking about it freaked him out. He hadn't done shit like this before, he used to fuck chicks and that was it. And he fucked her too, sure did, but he had never, not once, felt a need to kick her out of his bed when they were done. Or, in this case, get out of her bed. He wanted her there when he woke up, and she was probably the first chick that he fucked and also liked to talk too. She could make him laugh until tears were running down his face. He had even laid awake next to her at night, like some pussy, just looking at her 'cause she was so fucking beautiful.

But that wasn't something you said to anyone. At least not something Happy would ever admit to anyone, it scared the shit out of him just admitting it to himself.

So he just nodded to Quinn and went to see what Gemma wanted.

He put his beer on the counter behind Clay and then leaned over to hear what Gemma had to say.

"I've changed the sheets in your room, take Al there, she needs to sleep." Al's head snapped up when she heard what Gemma said and Happy got a bit stunned as well.

"What?" They said in one mouth.

"Oh come on!" Clay said. "It's not like it's a big secret."

Happy shrugged and looked at Al, "Well, come on." She got of the chair and he put his arm around her and lead her to his room.

When they got in he locked the door and took a good look at her.

"How are you?"

"It hurts like hell." He put his hand on her chin and moved her head to have a better look.

He suddenly noticed that the dress was a see-through and she had, what looked like, a long tank top underneath it. "Come on." He said and lead her towards the bathroom.

He pulled off her dress. "You only have a tank top underneath this?"

"It's a full slip." She said with a smile.

"A what?"

"You have them underneath dresses."

"Looks like a tank top to me."

"It's not. Touch it, it's silk." He did what he said and it felt incredible smooth, he could feel her body underneath it and it felt fucking amazing. She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. The bloody dress made her feel... more... female than ever. He slipped one hand behind her ass and started to pull off her panties, still holding his other arm around her waist. The next second he had her up against the wall with his hand between her legs.

"Shit, you're soaking wet, girl." She just smiled at him.

"I'm always soaking wet when you're around."

"I'm always around."

"I know, that's the problem." She started to pull his belt, trying to get his jeans off. "Condom?"

"Wait, in my wallet." He got a condom out, put it on and then he put his hands on her ass and lifted her up. Not a full second later he rammed into her.

He leaned his forehead against hers, looking into those emerald green eyes, and said, "Protecting whats mine, eh?" all the time still slamming into her. She just smiled and tried to catch him for a kiss but he wouldn't let her. When she kept trying, pulling him towards her with her arms so he put his head besides hers, forehead against the wall to keep his mouth from hers, and whispered into her ear, "I'll kiss you, if you tell me you're mine."

She just laughed silently and pulled him closer with her legs, pushing herself towards him in an angle that made him groan into her ear. Sexy bitch, she knew all the fucking moves! But he wasn't going to let her win this time. He carried her to the bed, threw her in it and pulled of the rest of his clothes, and laid down on top of her, leaning on his hands above her, once again looking into her eyes. "Are you going to say it?" She just smiled and shook her head, her eyes were glowing, he knew she loved this.

"You're asking for it, bitch." He flipped her over on all four, pulled up that amazingly sexy tank top - that wasn't a tank top - and sank into her again, she gasped and then started to moan. She got up from her hands, pressing her body towards him and put her arm around his neck, kissing his jawline. "Please, Hap".

Finally! He held her neck, looked into her eyes, still pushing into her, "Say it!". The sassy bitch just kept smiling, locking on to his eyes with hers.

There was no way in hell Alice was going to let him win this, but she wanted those lips so bad, she loved kissing him, he was an amazing kisser, playing with his tongue inside her mouth, it was driving her insane every time. But he wasn't giving it to her. Stubborn bastard! He was holding her neck, pulling her towards him with the other hand on her hip. She kept looking at him and suddenly he got a devilish smile on his face and she felt the hand on her hip going down, finding her clit, circling it. Her head rolled back on his shoulder and she heard herself gasp out.

She felt the orgasm sneaking up on her and thats when he bit down her earlobe, still holding it, he groaned. "Say it!" She pushed her ass towards him in an attempt to catch the orgasm. And then she gave in.

"I'm yours." He almost roared when he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she came, wave after wave and she felt him push harder until he came as well.

She fell forward and he laid down beside her. She expected him to gloat but he once again surprised her.

"What was this called?" He said, pulling in her full slip.

"A full slip."

"I like it."

"Imagine it with stay ups."

He looked stunned for a second and then he smiled, "Oh, I can imagine that."

"Maybe I'll show you someday." She turned on her side, looking at him.

"Can you used the striped ones?"

"What is it with you and those?"

"You're really fucking hot in them!"

"Any chance you have a soap and a spare toothbrush here?" She didn't have much hope that he would have, she should probably count herself lucky if he had toilet paper.

"Soap, yes, spare toothbrush, no. You can use mine."

"Ich!"

"What?"

"That's disgusting."

"You can suck my dick but you can't use my toothbrush?"

"Not the same thing, at all!" What was it with guys and thinking that just cause you suck their dick you'd be comfortable with everything else about them? Like sucking their dick was the most disgusting thing you could do and everything else was ok after that. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"You practically licked my tonsils about two minutes ago."

"Still no the same thing!"

"I don't get you chicks."

"You're not supposed to." She said and closed the door behind her. He came in while she was trying to wash of her make-up with some lousy soap.

"Can I brush my teeth while you're in here or is that disgusting too?"

She just stuck out her tongue at him. "FYI, this is a shit soap!"

"I'll get some chick soap for you."

She brushed her teeth with her finger, completely ignoring that he was looking at her laughing and then pulled off the slip and got into bed. He came in a few minutes later, slipped under the cover with her and pulled her towards him, kissing her shoulder. Minutes later, she was asleep.


	6. Go With the Flow

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters._

_A/N: Huge thank you, as usua,l for all the favs, alerts and your wonderful Reviews, you people rock! I'm planning on trying to publish two chapters a week from now on, Wednesdays and Saturdays, if I skip one it will be the Wednesday one, just so you all now._

_This is somewhat of a filler chapter, but necessary._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Go With The Flow<strong>

When Happy woke up in the morning, she wasn't in the bed. He found her sitting in the bar, opposite Bobby and next to Kozik, she was wearing a t-shirt that - judging by its size - was his, and jeans, that most definitely wasn't his.

He sat down next to her, "Feeling better?"

"The face is better, but my hand hurts like hell. Tara is coming by to pick me up in a while."

"Whose jeans is that?"

"Gemma came by with some stuff for her, said you probably only had one toothbrush, razors, shaving cream and some shit soap in your bathroom." Bobby said.

Al laughed, "The soap really was shit."

"Are there actually good and bad kinds of soap?"Kozik looked as confused as Happy felt.

"Oh yes." Al nodded.

"I don't get it either." Bobby said, "I just know that when I was married, my wives had shitloads of stuff in the bathroom."

"Wives?" Al asked. "In plural?"

"Not at the same time."

"Good, thought you were a mormon there for a while."

"She's got that too, shitloads of stuff in the bathroom." Happy nodded towards Al.

"Really, I didn't think you were such a girly-girl." Kozik looked amused.

"I don't have shitloads of stuff!" She protested. "And quite a lot of it is for my hair. It looks like a birds nest if I don't take care of it."

"You keep it in a beanie most of the time anyway." Happy said. He hated those beanies, she was really cute in them, but he loved seeing her hair.

"It's that or cutting it off, trust me, I've been working as a mechanic for a while. It's either in a beanie or I'll get loads of shit in it and spend the entire evening trying to wash it." Hell no, she's not cutting that hair off, Happy thought. He loved that fucking hair, and he knew for a fact that it wasn't colored.

"Beanie is fine." Happy said. "Looks real nice on you." Bobby and Kozik laughed at him.

"Thought so." She said, glaring at him.

Tara walked through the door and came up to them. "Hi, babe. You ready?"

"Soon, I'm just going to brush my teeth." Al said and jumped of the chair. Bobby turned to Tara.

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure, thanks!" She took the cup and then looked at Happy. "Is she still in pain?"

"She said that the face was ok but her hand still hurt as hell."

"Good."

"Good?"

"If the face is better it's probably not a fracture on the cheekbone, which It didn't feel like yesterday. Fractured cheeks are not good, I was mostly worried about that. Small fractures in the hand is easier to fix."

Happy didn't think she had a fracture in the hand either but he still wanted her to get a proper check up at the hospital. Al came back and Tara jumped off the chair.

"You ready to go?"

"You got the Cutlass?"

"All for you babe."

"Awesome!" When she started to walk outside he caught her and gave her a kiss. She looked surprised but he just raised his eyebrows.

"I'll see you later, give me a call when you're done."

"I can give her a lift back here." Tara said. He nodded.

"Thanks."

"Do I get a say in this?" Al, shifting her gaze between the two of them.

"No!" They both said at the same time, than looked at each other and laughed. He was starting to really like Doc.

When they were outside Kozik turned towards him. "So..."

"What?"

"Wanna give us some details?" Bobby said.

"About what."

"Your bike?" Kozik sounded very annoyed "What the fuck do you think?".

"About Al?" He wasn't going to give them any details. They didn't need to know anything.

"Yes, about Al!" Bobby said.

Tig came stumbling out from the dorms, pushing some Crow eater in front of him and then sat down next to Bobby. "Tell me there's coffee!"

Bobby gave him a cup then looked back at Happy. "You're really not going to give us anything?"

"Give you anything of what?" Tig asked.

"Details about Al." Kozik, still sounding quite annoyed.

"No."

"Can I just ask one thing?" Tig said.

"You can ask." Didn't mean he was going to answer.

"Is she a natural redhead? I've been dying to know."

"Yes."

"Awesome, they're the best." Tig said with a dreamy voice.

* * *

><p>Her hand wasn't broken and the bruising on the cheekbone didn't get as bad as she had feared. Tara couldn't take her home, some trouble at the hospital, so she texted Happy that she was going home and called Gemma.<p>

"Hey, I'm stuck at the hospital, any chance you can give me a lift home?"

"_Sure, honey."_

She sat down outside the hospital for a smoke and heard the distinct sound of a Harley and saw Happy parking his bike. He took off his helmet and walked up to her.

"She called you?" Bloody Gemma, she must have.

"Sure did." He said with a smile.

"Bitch."

He pulled her of the bench and put his arm around her waist, looking right into her eyes. "I remember telling you to come back to the club house when you were done."

"Well, I don't remember agreeing to it, you and Tara just decided." She said and looked up at him, she could see the corners of his mouth twitching. "So when she bailed out, I took my chance."

"Shouldn't have called the Queen." He said and leaned his head even closer to her, she could feel his breath on her cheek. "As oppose to you she knows who's in charge."

"I'll do better next time." She pulled him down for a kiss and he let her. "I'll just call a cab."

"Come on, Katze, I'll take you home."

"Katze?"

"I remember Quinn calling you that, it suits you, sneaky bitch." He said with a smile and pushed her towards his bike. He got on it and handed her a helmet and once he started it she climbed up behind him and they took off.

She hadn't been riding bitch in quite some time, but she remembered why she used to love to do it with her dad as a kid. She held her arms around his waist and put her chin on his left shoulder and just closed her eyes.

"I've missed this."

"Well, we should do it more often then. Next time you want to sneak home you can just call me."

"I'll consider it."

They were quite the rest of the way and when they pulled up in front of her house she got of the bike, handed him the helmet and waited for him. He put his arm around her waist and led her to the house.

"So, everything ok? No fractures?"

"Nah, all ok." she answered. "I'm just tired, I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed for a couple of hours."

"Do that, I'll go over and visit mom for a while." He kissed her on the cheek and she went inside and did just as she had planned.

A few hours later she woke up when Happy pulled her towards him, kissing her shoulder, moving up her neck and ended up on the jawline. She turned around and put her arm around him, it was just ridiculous how they couldn't get enough of each other.

Afterwards she was lying on his arm, "How was your mom?"

"Ok, had a pretty good day, told her you beat up some guys yesterday, told me to tell you that you're a good girl."

Alice laughed. "Mona is working night tonight so we're going to watch a movie, I'll give her the details then."

"What are you going to watch?"

"We're choosing between a Norwegian Nazi Zombie-movie called Dead Snow and a Swedish Vampire film called Let the Right One In."

"Don't tell me you speak Norwegian as well?"

"It's not that different from Swedish, and what do you mean with 'as well'?"

"Don't you speak French and Japanese too?"

"Not really, I took French in school, I can say 'excuse me for being late', and 'I don't know' but that's pretty much it. And I don't know much Japanese either, I watched Japanese movies without subtitles and picked up a little, but not much."

"Oh."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Jax mentioned it."

"Probably Tara, she once tried to get me to talk to this French guy at a bar because she thought he was hot. I tried to explain to her that I didn't really knew French, but she wasn't really paying attention." She turned her head towards him again. "Anyway, it's subtitles on both of the movies, I think your mom's going to love them."

"How did you manage to get her hooked on horror-movies?"

"I just showed her The Shining, she loved it."

"I'm still trying to figure you out you know, like the fact that your two best friends are a hooker and a doctor."

"Mia isn't a hooker, she doesn't sleep with men, she just beats them." Alice didn't see Mia as a hooker, most people might, but she knew the difference. Besides, even if Mia was a hooker, she wouldn't care. Mia was Mia.

"Well, they're still two very different types."

"I don't know, they're smart, independent women. I do admit, Mia is slightly more crazy."

"No shit."

Happy turned over and looked at Al.

"You know, the first time I was arrested It was because of her, and the second time to actually." He wasn't surprised, he knew that Mia had been with her and had suspected for a while that it was because of her.

"Brooklyn Bridge?"

"Yeah, we were drunk."

"Have you ever been arrested when you weren't drunk?" Alcohol and Al was obviously not a good combination.

"I wasn't that drunk yesterday, but besides that, no."

"How did you even come up with the idea to flash your tits when you're fifteen?"

"She was dumped by some guy, we got drunk and she said, 'Let's flash our boobs to people', so we did."

"Second time?"

"I was dumped, we got drunk and she said, 'Let flash our ass to people'."

"I think I'm going to watch you two very closely next time you two drink." He said with a smile. "Wouldn't want you to flash my ass around. I do really want to know what happened when you pressed you tits to a car window."

"Nope, I've shared enough for one day." She smiled at him and he kissed her nose.

"You're going to have to tell me sooner or later."

"Are you trying to boss me around again?" She had that look in her eyes, the teasing one, it was great.

"Is it working?"

"No."

"I'll keep trying."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

><p>It was four days until her birthday and she was heartbroken about her brother not being able to come. He had some work to do in Washington. It would be the first birthday ever that they didn't spend together. The only one she had told was Vivian, she knew how much her brother meant to her and they had talked about it the year before. That time Gemma had given her a couple of days off and she had gone up to New York to spend it with him there.<p>

The fact that he wouldn't be here this year was really starting to get to her. They had talked on the phone the night before, he said he was really sorry, that he knew it was his turn to come to her and promised that he would try to come as soon as possible. She was standing in the garage, working on a bike that was acting up and she was about to lose her temper.

"Fuck! Fuck fucketi fuck fuck fuck!" She screamed.

Gemma walked out of the office.

"Come here sweetie. Have a coffee with me in the office." She looked up at Gemma, damn, that woman always knew when something was off. There was never any point in arguing with her either, she always got her way so she walked into the office with her and sat down in a chair. Gemma closed the door and sat down behind the desk. "Wanna tell me what's bothering you."

"It's... kind of silly. Or maybe not."

"Is it Hap?"

"No, it's... my birthday."

"I know, in four days."

"I've always spent my birthday with my brother and the rest of the family, It's been kind of special to us."

"Of course, you're twins. Ah... he's not coming here?"

"Says he can't, some tattoo-thing in Washington. I wasn't too bothered about it at first. But now... I don't know, like I said, it's kind of silly."

"No it isn't. At all." Gemma said. "Traditions and family are important stuff, sweetie. I know it's not the same, but we'll celebrate your birthday with you."

"It's not that important Gemma, really."

"Nonsense, we're having family dinner at our house. A small party with just the closest, maybe we can get Mia down here, I'm sure Tig would love that."

She looked up at Gemma, it was really kind of her, trying to make her feel at home.

"Thank you Gemma!"

"For what?"

"Making me feel, home, like I belong."

"You do belong here darlin', you're really good for my family, my grandkids love you, and I don't think Happy is going to let you leave any time soon." She walked up to her. "I'm not saying we're your new family, we're just another family for you, and I love you sweetie."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Take it easy out there, the boys are starting to back off when you're coming towards them."

"Have I really been that bad?" Maybe Gemma wasn't the only one who had noticed. Thinking about it, she had been kind of a cunt for a while. Which could explain the fight she and Happy had the day before, when she exploded over some comments about her kitchen being a mess. Trust her to pick up some fucking neat freak, she wasn't much for cleaning. Luckily she didn't have much stuff, most of it was still in New York.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's good that they have a certain amount of fear for you. I've seen firsthand what you can do."

Alice walked out in the garage again and found Happy, working on a bike. She kneeled down next to him.

"I'm sorry." He looked up at her and seemed slightly surprised.

"About what?"

"I've been... cranky the last couple of days." He got up and pulled her up with him.

"Come on." They walked outside and he sat her down on a table, sat down next to her and lit a smoke, "Is it about your brother and your birthday?"

"How did you know?"

"Mom, she told me about it, that you were upset." He handed the smoke over to her.

"Hmmm, she told on me?"

"She didn't 'tell on you' she was worried, said I had to make sure to make it special for you anyway."

"I like your mom." Loved her, would probably have been a better word. And she made sure they still had alone time together. They had watched the remake of Dawn of the Dead just two days before. That's when they had talked about her birthday. She could see why she would tell Happy about it.

"She likes you, don't be mad at her, she was just worried."

"I'm not."

"Come here." He said and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be fine."

"Gemma is making family dinner, you better give me an awesome present though."

"Oh, it'll be awesome. And I'll end the day with fucking you senseless."

"Ooohhhh, will you give me head?"

"That was part of the plan."

"Already starting to like the sound of my birthday better."

"Good."

* * *

><p>It was two days before Al's birthday, she seemed better and hadn't been as feisty as before. Well, at least not feistier than she usually was.<p>

He was sitting at the picnic table, just looking at her while she was working, humming along to the song that was playing. A man on a bike drove up, the guys back was towards him but he assumed it was just some customer. He took of the helmet, got off the bike and stood about ten feet from Al, just looking at her. That pissed Happy off, he didn't like men ogling her so he got up from the bench and started to walk towards them when the man spoke.

"Hi there baby-girl." Al's reaction made him stop, she turned around with the biggest smile on her face, dropped her tools and ran towards the man.

"Dad!" she threw herself in his arms and the hugged her tight, putting her down on the ground and caressed her face.

"My beautiful daughter, I've missed you." He said and then placed a carful kiss on her forehead.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you didn't really think that your brother would be able to spend your birthday without you?"

"But he said..."

"I know what he said, he's been cranky as fuck the last week, I was about to kill him when that lady called."

"Lady?"

"That would be me." Gemma said and stepped out the office. "I called them up."

Happy looked at Gemma, I could fucking kiss her, if he didn't think his prez would kill him for it. Trust Gemma to fix everything.

"So he's coming?"

"That would be the good news. The bad news would be that your mother brought every fucking camera she owns."

"Oh shit."

"She's working on a new exhibition."

Happy walked up to them, hugged Gemma's arm and gave her a nod. Then he took a closer look at Allan Sedgwick. He had seen him before since he had been tattooed by him. But it was a different thing now, when he knew he was Al's dad.

"What exhibition?"

"Tattoos, and she's heard about your arrests."

"Shit! So I'm getting punished?"

"Oh yes, big plans!"

"What?" Gemma said. "Punished?"

"She takes... pictures of me, when I get arrested. Like a punishment."

"Oh, like the topless one from when you were fifteen?" Gemma asked. Happy had almost forgotten that picture, _almost_, and he would really like to see the new one. All of them to be honest.

"You've heard about that?"

"I have the picture. Clay didn't want it among the other boys." Almost on cue, Clay and most of the others came out from the clubhouse. He walked directly up to Alan and shook his hand.

"It's an honor to have you here."

"It's an honor to be here, I've been to quite a few of the other charters, but never to this one."

"Any chance I might persuade you to do some work while you're here?"

"Absolutely. My son is coming as well."

"When will Alex and mom be here?" Alan was still holding his arm around Al and she looked up at him with an eager face.

"Any minute now, they were just behind me a while ago."

When he looked towards the road, his eyes caught the light and Happy realized were Al had gotten her eye color, they were exactly the same emerald shade as hers. When he moved his head back to Al, he looked at Happy.

"Have we met?" He seemed to be scanning his mind.

"Yes, you've done some work on me."

"Sorry, I thought I recognized you but..."

"It's ok, I imagine that you've tattooed a few people."

"Yes." He said with a smile and let go of Al and walked up to him.

Happy extended his hand. "I'm Happy." He saw a more genuine smile spreading in the older man's face and with a quick glance towards Alice as he took Happy's hand.

"So you're Happy? It's nice to meet you."

A car pulled up and stopped just outside the garage. A tall, black haired man in sunglasses stepped out from the driver's seat. Alice immediately started to run towards him.

"Handsome!" He opened his arms and caught her when she jumped at him.

"Angelface!" They were standing, just holding each other for a long time.

That's when he saw the woman stepping out on the other side of the car. Al might have gotten her eye color from her dad, but her hair was from her mom. She had a grey skirt and a white blouse, sunglasses and bitch heals, Happy wasn't sure if it was the right thing to call them when they were on a woman as classy as this one. Cause this woman had shitloads of class.

She walked up to Al and took her in her arms, whispering something in hear ear before taking of the beanie, holding her hair and giving her another hug and then kissed her cheek.

Opie came up to him. "You know what they say about mothers and daughters."

"What?"

"If you want to know what your woman is going to look like twenty years from now, take a look at her mother."

Happy looked at the two redheads walking towards him and couldn't help but to smile. If that's what Alice was going to look like in twenty years, he would be a lucky man.

"You lucky fuck!" Tig said.

Al's mom took of her glasses and looked straight at him. "So you're Happy?"

"Yes ma'am." He said and extended his hand. He noticed that her eyes were blue. She took him by surprise and put her arms around him and gave him a hug, completely ignoring his hand.

"I've heard so much about you," she said after letting him go, still holding her hands on his upper arms. "It's nice to meet you. And please, no ma'am, my name is Anita."

Then she turned her eyes to Gemma, they looked at each other and smiled and just hugged.

"It's nice to finally meet you too. "Feels like we've spent hours on the phone."

Alice was stunned and still in a slight state of shock. She turned over and looked at Gemma.

"You planned this?" She was so grateful, she didn't even know what to say.

"Sweetie, you didn't really think your brother would be any more capable than you to spend your birthday without you." Her mom said and smiled at her brother.

"I guess not." She turned towards him and took his hand, it was so good to see him.

"Not mentioning how pissed of mom was about the birthday-picture. Oh, and watch out, she's got the craziest fucking plans for your punishment." Alex half whispered the last part, but looked at their mom.

"Shhhhh, no telling!" Her mom said and laughed.

"How fucked up are the sweaters for this year?"

"Amazingly enough, despite doing this 28 times, the woman still can't knit for shit." It was true, it was their 29th birthday, she had seen 27 of the sweaters and they had all been one kind of mess or another, she had no illusions that these would be any better.

"What?" Bobby said.

"I take pictures of them every year for their birthday. They were underwear, knee-socks and sweaters I've knitted. I'm not very good at knitting." Anita said with a shrug.

"One year we could actually both fit in the sweater she knitted for Alex."

"One of the best pictures." Anita smiled. "Or the one when Alex wrapped one of the arms around both of you and you're poking his cheek."

"That was my favorite." Clay said with a smile.

"You've seen them?" Anita said. Alice knew he had, Hap had told her about the checkup they did of her and the pictures that Juice had showed them.

"Some of them. They are very good."

"Thank you. I actually have a request."

"What?"

"I'm currently taking pictures of tattoos and was hoping that some of you might agree to let me take pictures of yours, just the ones you'd be prepared to show in public."

"I'm sure some of them will agree." Clay said, looking around. They all nodded.

"I would like to do it _before_ my son and my husband goes to work on you. New tattoos never look very good at pictures. They get all shiny. Some of the ladies would be nice as well." She said and looked at Gemma, who nodded.

"Where are we taking the pictures?" Alice was hoping it would be somewhere private. She wasn't too keen on doing it in the club house, or pretty much anywhere someone could see her.

"Gemma has arranged a combined studio for both me and the men."

"You've been a busy bee?" Al smiled and then walked up to Gemma and hugged her. "Thank you."

She couldn't believe Gemma, that she had done this for her.

"Anything for you sweetheart. Family dinner is still on for your birthday."

* * *

><p>Alice was sitting in the studio that Gemma had set up for her parents and her brother, listening to the familiar hum of tattoo machines. When word had gotten out that her father and brother was in town, guys from other charters had stopped by as well. Quite a few of the newer member wanted the reaper and she knew that both Alex and her dad had done that reaper many times, they could probably do it in their sleep.<p>

Her mother was in the inner room, her 'studio', taking pictures of tattooed bikers and Old Ladies. Happy came in, put his glasses in the neck of his long-sleeved grey t-shirt and walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It seemed to be his standard greeting these days.

"Hey, are you getting some ink as well?" She asked.

"Nah, not this time. It's getting kind of cramped on me."

"You don't say." There wasn't much room left on him. She loved it.

"How about you?"

"She's not getting any more ink." Her brother said without looking up from the work he was doing on Juice.

"Why not?"

"Shhhh, don't Alex!" Alice said, almost jumping on her spot. He couldn't tell him! She had told him not to tell Hap about that.

"Ohhh, it's one of you 'never's'." Happy laughed and gave her a devilish smile. Damn! Alex started to laugh as well. He knew of Happy's vow to make her break them. And then he saw her brother look at Happy with one of his mischievous smiles, shit, this was not good.

"I've seen some of the ink you've done. They're good." He said. Alice couldn't believe this.

"You ink?"

"Yeah, used to them more often, it's been a while."

"Like riding a bike." Her dad said and chuckled. What the hell, were they ganging up on her? What happened with her brother's 'I don't want you to become a biker whore'-attitude?

She was saved by her mom who opened the door to her studio. "Al, you ready?"

"Yes." Boy, was she! She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Did you bring the stuff I asked for?"

"Yes."

"Ok, ready for your punishment?"

"Arhgh! Yes, but remember; you promised me you wouldn't put any more of my nudes on an exhibition."

"Don't worry. I have other plans for this."

"I don't even want to know." It was probably nothing good, she hoped she never had to see the picture.

Gemma looked through the door. "Just so you all know, if anyone opens this door I will shoot them. No matter who it is." When she said the last part she looked directly at Happy who just put up is hands to show his submission.

Happy looked at Al when she walked away and then turned his eyes to her brother.

"So, no more ink is one of them?"

"Yes."

"You know all of them, don't you?" He wasn't sure if it would be easy to find out, his mom had been impossible, she hadn't slipped once.

"Sure, but she did say she'd kill me if I told you. She'll probably get me tomorrow for slipping up today." He said with a smile on his lips.

"You didn't really slip up though" Juice said with a smile, then he turned to Happy. "Get him drunk. I'll bet he'll tell you the others, at least as long as no-one else hears."

"Nope, like I said. She'd kill me."

"Sure you're not getting any ink?" Her dad said when he walked up to him, he had just finished working on Tig.

"There's really not much room left. I'll save it for now. Not sure what I want."

"Ok, I have a feeling we'll meet you again in case you change your mind."

He sat down in a chair to wait for Alice, talking to Juice and the other guys who were hanging around. An hour later Al came out from the studio. She looked stunning, her hair was straight, she had an amazing makeup and smiled when she saw him.

"How bad was this punishment?" Alex asked her.

"Not the worse."

"I thought it sounded kind of good."

Happy would love to see the other punishment-pictures, the only one he had seen was from when she was fifteen.

"Happy." Anita called from the door.

"Yeah?"

"Could I take some pictures of you now?"

"Sure." He got up and walked into her studio.

"Take off the clothes on you upper body, leave the pants on." She said and he was kind of stunned, did she really think he would take them off? "Wow, hmm."

She started to walk around him and he felt slightly uncomfortable about the 'wow'. What did she mean by that?

"Something wrong?" He finally asked.

"No, not at all. Just... no idea what parts of you I want to show off, this is all amazing." She kept looking at him. "Is this by Alex?" She pointed at the tattoo on his right side.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I'm quite good at recognizing his tattoos. Alan is more varied, more experienced probably, but Alex style is still quite distinct." She kept looking at him. "Ok, I've decided, I want you from the front, standing slightly to the left. Would that be ok?"

"Sure." He didn't mind.

It took a while, she was changing cameras, messing with the lights, telling her assistant to do stuff. Her movements and different faces when she was doing things reminded him a lot about Al. He suddenly realized that this woman wasn't much older than he was, Al had told him that she was just 21 when she had them and that her dad was 12 years older than her mom.

"Think I could take pictures of you and Alice together sometime?" She said while looking at her computer.

"I'm ok with it."

"I'll ask her, probably not this time, I need to do the birthday-pictures the day after tomorrow and she loves me, but three sessions would probably put a strain on her patience."

He laughed. "She can be feisty when you do that."

"She can be a complete bitch, I'm sure you've already noticed that."

"Yeah." He sure had. "Luckily she doesn't hold a grudge."

"No, that's one of her good traits. She explodes like a rocket and is all over the place. Geez, the fights we had when she was a teenager. Usually about her not ever fucking cleaning her room."

"I can imagine." She was messy, it was driving him insane sometimes, she fucking left things everywhere. She wasn't like that at work, but at home!

"I think we're done. I'm sure I get the chance to take pictures of the rest some other time." She said with a smile.

"Probably." He wasn't going anywhere, no matter how many fucking cups she had on her coffee table, or the fact that she never put her clean clothes in the wardrobe, not even mentioning leaving her dirty ones all over the fucking house.


	7. Apple Tree

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters, they belong to FX and Kurt Sutter._

_I love ALL the reviews and, they all make me happy but I want to send an extra thank you to (in no particular order) ozlady80, razzajazz, wishuy, Venetiangirl92 and cornelia1323, you rock!_

_There's a lot of smut in this chapter, sort of just happened. You have been warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Apple Tree<strong>

He woke up and turned around to look at Al, sleeping next to him. It was six a clock in the morning and it was her birthday. He snuck under the cover, kissing his way down her side, she woke up and he looked at her as she did her kitten-stretch.

"Happy birthday, Katze."

"Thank you." She rubbed her eyes and then looked down on him, "Were you going somewhere with those lips?"

"I thought I'd give you your first birthday present." He said and started to kiss her body again til he found himself between her legs, he kissed the inside of her thigh before give her clit a quick lick. She gasped and he parted her folds, giving her a long lick before placing his tongue on her clit, carefully circling it. She was moaning now. He fucking loved to her hear moan, her quick panting before coming and then holding her breath, finishing with low cries when she actually came.

He kept circling her clit and then pushed two fingers inside of her, he smile slightly when he heard her panting. She was close.

"Please Hap" He fucked her harder with his fingers and then sucked on her clit. That's when the cry came. He moved up to her face kissed her while finding a condom in the nightstand and then pushed into her. Jesus fucking Christ, she had the best pussy. He just couldn't get enough of her, they were still on each other like rabbits, every chance they got.

A while later they were lying on their back, next to each other. She turned towards him and put her arm over him.

"Did you like your first present?" He asked.

"What will my next present be, a pearl necklace?"

He looked at her and laughed, sassy bitch!

"That could be arranged."

"You should get some underwear on, my parents might come in here and wake me up." She kissed him. "And wash your face, you smell of pussy."

He kissed her again and rubbed his face towards her's just to tease her, before going to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Alice was standing on the white paper that was the floor and the background in her moms temporary studio, she had white knee-socks, white boyshorts and a dark grey knitted sweater that was itchy as hell.<p>

"Moooom! What is this, wool?"

"I don't know Angelface, I got it cheap though, it was on sale."

"No shit? It's itchy as fuck."

"Mine's fine." Alex said when he came walking, his was light grey as big as hers. They looked silly but she preferred the too big sweaters to the too small ones. They'd had those as well.

Happy, Alan, Gemma and Tara were standing in the corner looking at them. Her moms latest assistant was running around, setting things up.

"Joanna, can you fix my daughters face, she's still a bit shiny. Do Alex while you're at it."

Her mom was standing in a sea of cameras, putting roles of film in the ones that needed it, checking the computers and getting stuff ready.

She and her brother had been her moms main object since they were born. Alice had liked it until her early teens, then she hated it and by her early twenties she was just... used to it. It made her mom happy, so she was ok with it. She was completely comfortable in front of the camera, her brother as well. Taking the birthday-picture was something she had always liked, even in her teens, it was a part of the birthday and it would be strange to celebrate without doing it. It was breakfast, picture, lunch, presents and finally dinner. The entire family the entire day, it was important to all of them.

This time however, the sweater was driving her insane. It wasn't the first time, but it wasn't usually itching that was the main problem.

"Mom, if you're planing on taking any ink pictures you need to do it before this."

"Why, honey?" Her mom looked up from the computer with a questioning smile.

"I'm not kidding, this sweater is itching so bad that I'm going to be completely raw before we're done."

"Ok, both of you, just take off you sweaters, I have an idea for the ink one, but I want a black background for that, can you fix it Joanna?"

Relieved, Alice immediately took of the sweater. This was something she was used to as well, nude pictures, a few years ago she had told her mom that she couldn't put nude ones in exhibitions, she didn't think anymore people needed to see her tits.

"You promised, no more nude on display." She reminded her mom.

"You'll have your back against the camera."

Joanna came up and swept a brush with powder on her back and shoulders and then on Alex. Alice caught the look in Alex eyes and how Joanna blushed. Alex and tapped every single one of his moms female assistants and she knew it was driving her mom insane. She didn't understand why she didn't have a male one, something about females being more comfortable with other females and men not really caring, she had explained once.

"Ok, both of you, turn around, stand next to each other, Alice to the left. Alex, I want you to wrap her hair in you hand, holding it on her left shoulder. Alice, bend you right leg, let it rest on you toes, rest you hand on Alex left shoulder. More arch on you back Angelface, pout with you ass. Gemma could you give Alice a lit cigarette?"

Anita was barking out orders. For some pictures she knew exactly what she wanted, she already had the finished picture in her head. Gemma gave Alice the cigarette, glared at her and whispered. "Be nice to your mom."

Alice hadn't mean to be rude, but realized she had been nagging. The look she got from Gemma made her almost blush.

"Ok, you two ready?"

"Yes." They both said.

"Alex, take a mouthful of smoke and hold it." Alice held the cigarette to his mouth and he did as Anita said. "Alice, long neck, shoulders down, put the cigarette on the right side of you mouth and turn your head towards Alex. And you Alex, lean you head as far back as you can and blow out the smoke."

They both did exactly what she asked and the the flashes that went of in a series told them when that she was happy with what they did.

"Thank you love's. I wish everyone was as easy as you."

She looked at her brother, who once again was eying the assistant.

"Seriously, maybe you could let Joanna be, you are going through her assistants in an alarming rate. She barely has time to train them before they leave." She said quietly while they were putting on the knitted sweaters again.

"I know, she told me she'd cut of my balls if I tapped this one. She's apparently good."

The birthday-picture was different. She just put them in front of the camera and told them to have fun and pose and then she took as many pictures as possible. They never knew which one she'd use until she showed it to them around Christmas.

Happy kept looking at Al and Alex, the first picture was fast. All of the people involved knew what they were doing, his picture had taken some time. For the second one, when they were in the sweaters, they mostly played around in front of the camera and Anita running around them, shifting cameras the entire time. They didn't even seem to notice, it was like they were the only two people in the room.

Suddenly Anita said. "I've got it." Alice immediately tore of the sweater.

"Don't ever by the yarn on sale again, please." She kept scratching herself.

"I'm sorry, honey. The color was fantastic though."

Al pulled a t-shirt over her head and then came up to him. "Bored much?"

"I liked the first picture better, you look better without clothes." He whispered in her ear. The first one would be amazing, when the two of them were standing next to each other, their tattoos created almost an x-shape, it looked fantastic.

He had commented it to Alan and he just smiled, 'I know, I planned it that way. The two of them complete each other. That's what it represent.'

He could understand why she would have that 'never get another tattoo' on her list, didn't change the fact that she would get one.

"Everyone ready for lunch?" Gemma said and they were off. He saw Al walking up to her and saying something then Gemma gave her a hug. He wondered what that was about, Gem had seemed pissed earlier and he wasn't sure about what. Probably non of his business, he just followed them out the door.

* * *

><p>Both her and Alex got loads of presents, Happy just smiled at her though.<p>

"I'll give you mine tonight." She just nodded at him. He wanted her alone when he gave it to her and he had a feeling that she understood that.

Toward the evening they went to Clay and Gemma's house, all the patched-in members and their Old Ladies and Kids were there, screaming when they walked through the door. The dinner was good and it was obvious that Al was having a nice time. She disappeared for a while and he found her sitting in a stairwell next to Alex, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hi, sorry." Was the only thing he could thing of saying.

"Don't worry," Alex said, "I need to go see if they have more of those cookies." He got up and Happy sat down next to Alice. She took his hand.

"I didn't mean to interrupt the two of you." He said.

"You didn't, we were talking about you." She said.

"Oh, do I need to worry?"

"No, he said that he was sorry again."

"What else did he say?"

"I'm not telling you."

Seeing the two of them together he had understood how close they were. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He was happy for her, at the same time he knew that there were parts of her that he would never know the way Alex did. But it wasn't like you could be jealous of someones brother.

He also knew that it was the same for her. His brothers, the Sons, knew parts of him that she would never know. That he didn't even want her to know because he knew it would scare the shit out of her. It would be stupid of him to try to come between the two of them, if push came to shove, she wouldn't choose him.

"Ok."

"Maybe someday, but not yet."

"It's ok Al." He ensured her. "Are you having a good birthday?"

"I have to say, this has been one of the better, I kind of miss Mia though." She hadn't been able to come, but had promised to come for New Years.

"Good. I'll do my best to get it up to number one tonight."

"Found them, they're decent." Tara was yelling. "Come on, it's time for the cake."

Hap got up, still holding Al's hand and they walked out to the kitchen. Alex came up and when he took Al's other hand he let go and went to the side. Tara turned of the light, they all started singing and Juice and Chib came walking with the cake, it was fucking huge.

They put it down on the table, on the cake was a celtic dog and a the reaper, Al and Alex just looked and then started to laugh.

"That's fucking amazing!" Anita said. "Don't touch it yet." She ran of and came with a camera and started taking pictures. Finally Al and Alex leaned over it and blew out all the candles. When she got up she looked straight into his eyes and smiled.

They started to cut the cake and Gemma walked up to him. "Hey there Killer."

"Hey." Gemma was up to something, she had that look.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You really like her."

It wasn't a question, she was just stating facts. Shit, that Old Lady always knew everything. There was no point in trying to bullshit her, she had a bullshit radar the size of a small mountain.

"Yeah."

"Be good to her Happy. I'm not kidding you. I like her."

"I know."

If he pissed her off there would be hell to pay, he knew that.

"You didn't get her a present." That was what she had been after the entire time. He should have known that she would notice.

"I did, I just haven't given it to her yet."

"Good." Gemma patted him on his shoulder. "Think they're about ready to go home soon. I'll get the prospects to give them a lift."

They were wrapping up, the prospects had taken all the presents out to the car and Al was sitting in the couch with Abel in her lap, they were doing that thing, when they were just whispering to each other. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Gemma is getting a prospect to drive you home but I thought you'd go with me on the bike."

"Absolutely!" She smiled. They had done it a couple of times. She loved it, and he did too.

* * *

><p>Alice was sitting behind him on the bike, leaning against his back and her hands around his waist. She could feel his abs working when he was moving and that in combination with the vibrations from the bike was getting her horny. She carefully slipped her hand underneath his hoodie and t-shirt, stroking his stomach. And then his thighs and just barely touching his crouch when she moved her hands back up to his waist.<p>

"Katze, if you don't want me to bend you over the bike, you need to stop." He screamed to her over the sound of the engine.

She was seriously considering not to stop, but decided to be a nice girl and wait to see what he had planned for when they got home.

When he pulled up on her driveway and turned of the engine she got off the bike but he pulled her back towards him, hand around her waist and kissed her.

"Teasing bitch." He smiled. "Was kind of hoping you wouldn't stop."

"I won't next time, wanted to save it for my present." She said. "Sure you have a present for me?" During lunch he had told her he was giving it to her later, she just wanted to know if he had an actual present or if she was getting sex.

"I have two presents and that is not including my dick." He said with a smile.

They got inside and he followed her into the bedroom and closed the door behind him and walked up to the wardrobe.

"You hid my presents in my own wardrobe?" She couldn't believe him.

"Sure, you always pick you clothes from you clean pile anyway."

"Do not!"

"Sure do." He said and came with two wrapped presents, it looked like shoe boxes.

"Did you buy me shoes?"

"No."

She sat down on the bed and started to open the first one, he sat down on the bed next to her, holding the other present. When she opened the box she saw and envelope inside, she opened it. It was plane tickets, to New York, for Christmas. She looked at him with big eyes.

"I didn't know that your brother was coming, but I think you might still want to go to New York for Christmas."

"Yes." It was all she could say, she looked at the tickets again and then at Happy. "Thank you." She said and gave him a hug. She loved it, she hadn't planned on going but considering how cranky she got when she thought her brother wasn't coming, she probably should.

"Next present." He handed her the other box.

When she opened it there was a jewelery box inside, she didn't for a second think it was a ring, but she was kind of curious to why on earth he thought she wanted jewelry. She never used it.

"Jewelry?"

"Just open it." He said. So she did. And she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a pendant, but not any pendant.

"You're shitting me?" It was Darth Vaders lightsaber in silver.

"You didn't really think I was stupid enough to give you some regular jewelry?"

"For a second there maybe." She just looked at it, it was awesome. "Who gave you the idea?"

"Mom, actually. Said you'd like anything Star Wars or Star Trek. She helped me pick one, gave me a very dirty eye when I first wanted to buy another one from some not so cool character. So you should probably thank her too."

"I will!" She just kept looking at it. "Ok, I'll be a really nice girl for a week for this, and I'll admit that my ass is yours anytime you ask me for five days."

He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Just five days? It is a Darth Vader lightsaber."

"Six, but that's all! If I thought you actually knew who Darth Vader was I would give you a couple of extra days."

"I know who he is, but I'll take it." He said and then started to pull her clothes off. "I'll try to negotiate again after I've fucked you senseless."

"Smart man." She said and then lost her breath when he put his lips around her nipple.

He kissed her entire body and when he came up to her lips again he kissed her while sliding his fingers inside her. She couldn't hold back a groan followed by a "Please, Happy!"

"You need to be really, really quiet you know. Wouldn't want your parents to hear." He said with that devilish smile that drove her insane. But he finally started to take his clothes off and took a condom from the nightstand. He sat up and pulled her up in his lap and she immediately caught his mouth and sat down on his dick.

His arm was around her waist, pulling her closer every time she sank down on him. His mouth never left hers, trying to keep the volume down. She loved that perfect dick, she loved his hands all over her and most of all she loved his kisses.

Happy flipped Al around and started to pound her hard against the bed, he could hear on her breathing that she was close, to speed her up he reach down between them and started rubbing her clit mercilessly and to stop her from screaming he put his hand over her mouth. He couldn't hold back a very smug smile when she finally opened her eyes. He removed his hand and kissed her.

"Turn around." He said when pulling out and she immediately got up and was on her knees with hear hands on the headboard. He slammed into her again, holding her hips.

She soon started to pant again and he could hear that she was trying to hold back her screams and he just had to tease her and whispered into her ear.

"Want a pillow to bite down on, Katze?"

"Shut up!" She smiled and since she didn't give in – as usual - he ran his hands along her side and up to her perfect, mouthful sized tits, and pinched her nipples. "Oh, Shit!" She said and leaned over to bite down in her own hand. He felt the next orgasm and this time he didn't hold back, he moved even faster and harder, to prolong her orgasm he moved one of the hands down to her clit again. Her pussy cramped up around his cock harder than ever.

"Fuck, Al, Jesus fucking Christ." He mumbled and finally had to bite down on her shoulder to not scream out loud when he released.

"Ok, I'll be nice for nine days and I'll admit to my ass being yours for seven." She said, still panting heavily a few minutes later.

"Sounds good." This woman was driving him insane.

"Hey, I've got a question."

Happy turned his head and looked at her, she hardly ever asked him questions, so this should be interesting. "Ok?"

"How old are you?" She smiled at him when he started laughing. He was mostly surprised she hadn't asked earlier and had assumed she already knew. He knew he looked younger than he was in some ways, but he did have quite a lot of gray in his beard and hair so she probably knew he wasn't thirty or even close to it.

"Older."

"I know that, but how old?" She was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling and smiling.

"A lot older." He looked down at her and smiled back, she turned her head towards him and her eyes widened.

"Please tell me you're not older than my mom!"

"No."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No."

"More than 40?" She suddenly seemed eager to know and that gave him an idea.

"Know what, I'll trade you. You tell me one more of your never's and I'll tell you how old I am."

"I should get one for everyone I've told you so far you know. So there's a few more questions you would have to answer."

"Doesn't work like that Katze. You tell me one now and I'll tell you how old I am." She looked at him and finally gave him a quick kiss.

"Nope, I don't care how old you are so I'm not making the trade. I'll wait till I figure out something I really want to know."

"Don't bother asking mom, she's not very helpful."

"I've noticed."

"So, one of your 'never's' is to not have anymore ink?"

"Yes." She stretched out and then turned towards him.

"Why?"

"My dad did this for me and Alex, and I don't want any others. I want this to be the only one. I love it and I don't want any other tattoo that... sort of... mess it up." He could see why she felt that way.

"What if you got one that matches it?"

"Still don't want it. I know what your aiming for. You're going to try to convince me to do another one. Just so I break another one."

She was, for once, completely wrong. It was nice to see that she sometimes didn't get him at all. She usually did.

"If you do another one, I'll do it."

"I haven't even seen any of your work, I won't let you do one on me."

"You've seen it. You just didn't know I'd done it."

"Like what?"

"The one on Jax's arm."

"The name?" She didn't look very impressed, he couldn't really blame her. But, he didn't do that one.

"No, the other one."

"You did that one? On the other arm, with the headstone?" Slightly more impressed he noticed.

"Yes."

"It's really good."

"See!"

"Still not going to let you ink me."

Happy turned towards her, he wasn't going to argue with her now. He just leaned over her and kissed her. Tasted her mouth, sucked on her lips and her tongue. Even if he hadn't known it was one of her nevers, he would still have given her a tattoo. She was going to become his Old Lady, not yet, but she would and she needed ink for that. He did however realize that there was no way in hell she would agree on a crow, he would have to come up with something else, something she would love. And he knew exactly who to ask.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck Al!" He screamed as he dodged a glass flying against his head. Her parents and brother had left three days earlier and they were now having one of their fights. As usual he could hardly remember what the fight was about to begin with. The woman was butt fucking crazy, screaming her lungs out. Mid-fight he had brought up the fact that she had been flirting with one of the customers, probably not a smart move, that's when the glass came flying towards him.<p>

"Fuck you, you possessive asshole. I did not fucking flirt with him!"

"Possessive asshole? Fucking bitch! You were practically rubbing your pussy against him."

"You are such a fucking moron, you know that?"

"Moron? Just 'cause I don't want you flirting with every fucking male customer that walks into the garage, that makes me a moron?"

"I'm not fucking flirting with anyone and I'm not the one who lets Crow Eaters rub their pussy against my lap as soon as I sit down in the bar so don't even try getting up my ass about flirting with anyone!" She could really scream and the she started walking towards the door, like she always did and Happy caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"You're not walking away in the middle of the fight again!" He fucking hated that she did that, she just walked out and when she came back she was in a good mood and he was still pissed as hell.

"Let go of my arm." She said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Do _not_ walk out of here again."

"I'm to pissed for this discussion right now. So let go of my arm or I will bitchslap you into oblivion."

"Fucking hell Alice, could we just finnish one fucking discussion before you walk out."

"We're not discussing, we're screaming and there's no point in that, just. Let. Me. Go." He didn't and before he knew what was happening she slapped him in the face which really pissed him off, he still didn't let go of her arm and instead pushed her up against the door with a loud bang, just staring at her. He had never been so close to hitting her and was just trying to calm down while still staring at her.

"If you hit me, you're out of here and you're not coming back." She said, just staring back at him.

"So what, you can hit me but if I hit back, that's it?"

"Well, obviously we don't have matching rules for flirting with the opposite sex either so why should we have it for slapping?"

He was still pinning her to the door, holding her upper arms, pissed as hell and suddenly she did one of those crazy things only she would ever do, she started to giggle. He just stared at her in disbelief and she still didn't stop. He let go of her arms and she threw herself at him, kissing him.

"Crazy ass bitch." He mumbled a few minutes later while pulling her pants off, carrying her over to the kitchen counter.

"Shut up! Just tell me you have condoms in your wallet."

A quickie on the counter later they were lying on the floor in the kitchen.

"You really are crazy, you know that, right?" He said, looking at her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." She answered, hugging him.

"For what, being crazy?"

"No, for yelling at you, throwing things at you."

"For slapping me?"

"Nope, not sorry about that, if you don't let go of me when I tell you too, I will always slap you."

He looked down at her arm and saw bruises. "Fair enough."

She looked up at him and kissed him. "Clean up the glass and we're even." she said and got up from the floor and started to get dressed.

"No way, when I start throwing things at you, I'll clean up."

"Ok, then."

He pulled up his pants that were still down by his ankles and then got off the floor as well.

Buster came walking towards them, whenever they fought he disappeared, the first couple of times he had been staring at them, whining as if he didn't know who to protect and now he just disappeared. Happy held him to stop him from walking into the class on the floor. "You ok, boy?"

Buster licked his face and wagged his tail and when Al came up and hugged him he licked her face as well and then walked off again. As always, as soon as he had confirmed that they were friends again he was ok.

"Smart dog." Al said. He pulled her in for another kiss.

"We ok?"

"Sure, till next time." She said with a smile.

She most certainly didn't hold a grudge and considering how often they fought, that was a good thing.

* * *

><p><em>Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think!<em>


	8. Almost Gold

_As always, I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the Characters, but I'm sure you know that by now._

_Thank you for favs, alerts and the incredible encouraging reviews and messages!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Almost Gold<strong>

They were in church, everyone around the table. It had been calm since they were released, the new dick cop had been bothering them, but not too much and it was starting to get to them all. When things were this calm, it usually meant a shitstorm was on its way, they just had to figure out from what directions. The good thing was that it gave them time to regroup, to figure things out.

"We need to take a good look at Hale Jr. and Charming Heights, we're going to have to deal with it." Clay said.

They all nodded.

"From what I've heard he's still looking for investors, there could be a way to get too him through those." Bobby, he tended to be able to see the economics in things. Happy didn't know shit about that, and he didn't really care, he stayed away until someone told him in what direction to shoot. That was his purpose, he knew it and liked it.

Jacob Hale Jr. was not a favorite among the Sons, for a lot of reasons, he's the one who invited Zobelle to the town, he got rid of Unser and he was just an all-around ass. But even Happy agreed that you couldn't just go up and shoot a mayor in the head, you had to be smart about that shit.

"Ok, we've got a run coming up, five days, I want you on it Hap." Clay said and looked at Happy, he just nodded, wouldn't dream of denying him. Chibs and Opie were coming with him as well and they were leaving at the end of next week. It meant he would get home just the night before Al was going to New York for Christmas. She probably wouldn't mind, she never hassled him about his work for the club. That was probably the only thing they never fought about.

When they got out from the Chapel the Crow Eaters had the bar ready for the party, he sat down and one of them came over with a beer, looking at him for a sign to hang around. He just waved at her to disappear.

"When's Al leaving for New York?" Chibs asked.

"23rd."

"What are you giving her for Christmas?" Juice asked, he had been thoroughly impressed with the lightsaber, he was the only one though, the other just shook their head when she had showed them with a huge smile on her face. As long as she liked it he didn't give a shit.

"No sure, got any ideas?" Juice would probably know, he liked the same nerdy crap as she did.

"I found an awesome webpage with loads of stuff she'd like. I'll show you next week."

"Thanks."

He emptied the beer and went outside to see if anyone was in the ring. He halted at the door when he saw Al and Tara sitting on a bench,

Alice was sitting on the bench with Tara, she was smoking and they were both drinking a beer. She hated this place on Friday night but Tara needed to find Jax for the keys to the house. As soon as they had entered the lot a guy had commented on her ass, asking her if she was spoken for. Tara quickly took him down, as the VP Old Lady she had learned to handle guys like that and they had respect for her.

Suddenly Hap was in front of her with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." She said and stuck out her tongue at him.

"You never come here for this."

"Technically I'm not here. We're going out to eat but Tara needed to get something from Jax."

"You could stay you know." He said and pulled her up from the bench and now he was smiling.

"Nope."

"I'm going on a run at the end of the week, I'll be back the night before you leave."

"Ok." Typical, but she knew that it wasn't any point in commenting on it. It was Club business and she never argued about that. So she just reached up and whispered into his ear. "You'd better make it up to me."

"I will."

"You ready?" Tara asked when she came back.

"Yup." Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek but he caught her for a proper kiss which was surprising.

One of the prospects followed them outside. When she asked about it Tara said that Jax had asked him since that guy had been hitting on her. She turned around just in time to see Jax, next to Hap, pointing at the guy who had bothered her earlier. Hap had a very grim smile on his face and Alice just shook her head. She kind of felt sorry for the guy.

* * *

><p>When Hap walked through the door later that night he had bruises in his face.<p>

"Do I even need to ask?" She said when she walked up to him.

"You know that guy who was hitting on you, when you came to the club?" He said while taking off his clothes. He looked very pleased so she assumed that the other guy looked worse.

"You took him up in the ring." It wasn't even a question.

"Yeah." He said with a smile as he walked up to her.

"All he did was commenting on my ass. Tara talked him straight right away."

"It's my ass." He grabbed it while he said it. Alice couldn't belive him.

She said and pushed him towards the bathroom. "I'm not admitting anyhing. And admit it, you just wanted the fight."

She started to take off his clothes. She wanted him to take a shower before going to bed, she didn't want blood in the bed.

"Not only, any guy commenting on you will be beaten up." He said and started on her clothes

"I've already showered when I got home Hap."

"You're no fun, when I've defended your honor and everything you should at least lather me up." He was nibbling on her neck and she could immediately fell her body reacting.

"You're insane. You can't beat up every guy who's commenting on me or looking at me." She caught his mouth and kissed him.

He leaned his head towards her's. "I can try."

"_This_ is why I stay away from the Friday night parties you know." He just spanked her ass. "And by the way, your seven days are up. I'm not admitting to anything anymore."

He had really put those seven days to use. But she kind of liked it, but not as much as she liked to tease him until he tried to force her to say it, usually buy making her horny. Admittedly, that didn't take much.

"Just get to bed, bitch and I'll be there in a while to show you all the parts of you that are mine."

"Hmm, I was thinking I should kiss your injuries and make you feel better." He just pulled her in for another kiss and then went into the shower. She was looking forward to this.

* * *

><p>Happy got home at 3 AM the same day as Al was leaving for New York. Buster met him in the kitchen and he patted him.<p>

"Hey boy, is she sleeping?" The only answer he got was a lick in the face.

He brushed his teeth, dropped the clothes in the chair next to the bed and got under the covers. She was naked and he pulled her towards him, kissing her shoulder and neck.

"Hey." She whispered when he turned around and put her arm around him. "I've missed you."

"Good." He had missed her too, and he pressed his nose to her and drew in her smell.

"Will you wake me up properly in the morning?" That meant she wanted sex in the morning, she claimed that was the only way to wake her up properly. And who was he to question that? He loved morning fucks, they weren't that common when you threw the bitch out the second after you had finished.

"Sure will."

And he did, very properly, he had missed her and her pussy like crazy. Nothing could compare to it. He was sitting with his legs crossed, she with her legs wrapped around him, riding him. He was controlling it with his arm around her waist. He loved it like that, her eyes drilled into his, until her head fell back when she came.

"I need at least once more before I leave." she panted, still leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't plan on letting you leave without it."

She was on her way to the bathroom for a shower when she turned around.

"Mom sent you a Christmas present. She called and said you had to be alone when you opened it."

"Is it a bomb?"

"Doubt it, she absolutely adores you."

"Really?"

"No need to be smug about it." She said while picking clothes from the wardrobe, she had been doing it lately, probably just to prove him wrong.

"Why not, my mom loves you!" He said while taking a very good look at her ass. His mom did, but he liked it. And she had helped him to choose a present from the webpage Juice had found.

"It's because I'm a nice girl, my mom loves you because the thinks you can keep me in check."

"A nice girl, huh?" He said and threw a pillow at her. "Would the nice girl want some company in the shower?" He asked and got out of the bed.

"She would." So he went with her.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning, he was going over to his mom house for lunch and then to Clay and Gemma's for the evening. He was in the kitchen, having coffee when he remembered Anita's gift to him and he found the envelope on the side table in the hallway.<p>

He sat down at the table and opened it. There was another envelope inside with a note from Anita taped on it.

'Merry Christmas Happy. Since her ass is yours now I thought you should have this. Love, Anita.'

He opened the envelope and took out the picture and gasped. It was Alice, slightly from the side, in a something that looked like a wicker divan with a red cover, the only thing she was wearing was the striped stay-ups, her leg was positioned so you didn't actually see anything, her arms were under her chest, holding loads of red lollipops, enough to cover her breasts. She was looking into the camera, with her head slightly tipped back, and those fucking, full lips.

He just stared at the picture for a long time, her face, her thighs. Jesus fucking Christ, she was hot. He was rock hard and picked up the phone to call her, they were three hours after so she should be awake.

"_Merry Christmas Happy!"_ She said when she answered the phone.

"Merry Christmas Katze!"

"_Miss me?"_

"Mostly horny, I opened your mom's present."

"_What was it?"_

"I think it's your latest punishment." He laughed, "You look really sexy on it."

"_Oh shit, with the lollipops?"_

"Yes."

"_Hang on, mom want's to say something."_

"_Merry Christmas Happy!" _It was Anita's voice.

"Merry Christmas, and thank you."

"_I thought you would like it. It's the only printed copy. It seemed appropriate that you had it."_

"She's beautiful on it."

_"She always is."_ 'I'm always what?' He heard in the background, and he laughed. _"Here she is, give my love to your mom."_

"_I'm always __what?"_

"Curious. That's what you always are." That wasn't true at all, she wasn't curious and hardly ever asked him questions. Which made club business easy, he assumed that she didn't want to know.

"_Tease!"_ she wasn't done with him, he could hear that, she would try later again. _"Will you pick me __up from the airport?"_

"Sure."

"_I'll see you in two days."_

"I'll call you tonight. Let me know when you're in bed."

"_Ok, send my love to Mona and Vivian."_

"I will." They hung up. He took another look at the picture. Yup, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. All his! How the fuck did that happened?

* * *

><p>Happy, Juice, Chibs and Tara were standing at the airport waiting for Al and suddenly she came walking towards him and started to laugh when she saw the others.<p>

"What the hell?" She said and the hugged the others before turning towards him. "Afraid I'd jump you at the airport?"

He put his hands on her ass and lifted her up. "More trying to stop myself from doing it." And then he kissed her. He noticed the necklace around her neck. The new pendant was hanging next to the lightsaber. "I see you liked your gift."

"Loved it, not sure if it's ok to have the Rebel Alliance mark with Darth Vader lighsaber, but I couldn't choose." She said with a smile.

"Come on Katze, we'll take you home." He said and put her down on the ground again. Chibs picked up her bags and they walked outside.

"Mia is coming the day after tomorrow." She said when they were in the car. "Why did you all come by the way?"

"Well, Tara insisted and we're here for security." Juice said and Happy just grabbed the steering wheel harder.

Alice noticed that Hap's knuckles were suddenly slightly white. She turned around and looked at Chibs and Juice. "Problems?"

"Nothing serious lass, not yet at least." Chibs answered.

"Ok." I was all she said and then she turned towards the road again. She didn't really want to know. She tried her best to stay out of it and didn't want info she didn't need. Happy seemed to like it as well, she hardly ever asked questions from the guys she was seeing, in all honesty mostly because she didn't want them to ask questions. In Hap's case he knew most of the embarrassing parts about her, but out of habit, she still didn't ask much. It was also the fact that she understood that there was parts about him she probably didn't even want to know. Like those smiley-faces on his torso.

They dropped the others off at the clubhouse and then went home, the second they were through the door he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom.

"This is your mom's fault you know, that fucking picture has been driving me insane." He said before throwing her into the bed and started to pull off her clothes.

* * *

><p>"Ok boys, let Mia show you how this is done!" Mia said while pouring tequila in the glasses infront of her.<p>

It was New Year's Eve, still early in the evening but the club house was full of people, all of the Redwood Sons, Old Ladies, hangarounds and shitloads of Crow Eaters. There was also quite a few guys from other Charters as well, including Quinn who was standing next to Alice, looking at Mia completely turning the heads of guys when she was showing them how tequila should be drunk.

"Geez, she is still as crazy as ever." Quinn laughed. "She should be careful, she'll be piss drunk before midnight if she keeps that up."

"She's crazy, but she's also smart, as oppose to those guys, she's not drinking tequila." Quinn looked at her, surprised, before starting to laugh.

"Sneaky bitch."

Hap came up behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her neck. He usually wasn't very touchy in public, she assumed that this was his way of showing the new guys that she was off limits. Mia came up to them and gave Quinn a hug.

"Good to see you."

"Was it water?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, since the tits against car window episode I don't drink tequila."

Hap started to laugh, "You were just drinking water?"

"Sure, It positively kills guys when women can outdrink them, they never seem to understand that it's not that we can drink more, we're just smarter. I and Alice have been doing this for years."

"Shhhh, don't tell him our secrets." Alice said and felt Hap hugging her harder.

"You were with her and Tara when she pressed her tits against a car window?" Alice had hoped that he didn't pick up on that, but of course he did. She should have done the tequila trick with him, but he probably wouldn't fall for it.

"Not telling you anything." Mia smiled and then walked towards Tig.

Happy looked after Mia as she walked away. He had to give it to Alice, she had some loyal fucking friends. The only one who had slipped up was Alex and he was pretty sure that was on purpose.

"Does she know all of them?" He asked Al, she would know what he meant.

She turned around and grabbed her beer from the bar. "I've told her all of them, not sure if she remembers them."

"I'll see you at midnight." He said before giving her a quick kiss and then sat down with Jax and Juice.

A few hours later he was getting drunk and suddenly found Mia sitting next to him.

"So, how many of them have you picked off?" She said with a smile.

"Two."

She looked at him with a frown. "Just two? Oh, I had so much hope in you. You need to do better."

"I need to know what they are, I just now about not having kids and no way in hell am I doing that. And then it's the ink one. I'm working on that. You could tell me the others." He said with a smile at her.

"No, she'll kill me, she already warned me."

Tig came up to them. "Five minutes left." He took Mia's hand and pulled her up. "Al's over there." He nodded towards the corner of the room and Happy saw Alice talking to Gemma. He got up and walked over to them at the same time as Clay.

Four hours later most people were gone or passed out around the house, Al and Mia were drinking, and this time, it wasn't water. They were both piss drunk and finally Tig got tired of waiting for Mia and put her over his shoulder and carried her away towards the rooms.

"Oh Tig, you have no idea of the things I'm going to do to you." Mia laughed and Tig just spanked her ass.

"You ready, Katze?" Hap asked and when she nodded he put his arm around her waist, leading her towards the rooms as well. She was drunk as hell so he just took off her clothes and put her to bed, she was giggling the whole time. Well, he was obviously not getting laid the first night of the new year. She would probably make it up to him, something to look forward to at least. "Go to sleep."

He pulled of his own clothes and got into bed next to her. She turned around and looked at him, still giggling like a school girl.

"You're really cute."

"Cute?" No one had ever called him cute and he started to laugh. "You are piss drunk."

"Sure am." She yawned. "But I kept my clothes on, despite getting drunk with Mia." She could hardly speak.

"Very impressive." He said and put his arms around her.

"The room is spinning."

"I bet it is. Put your foot on the floor."

She did and looked amazed. "It worked!"

"I know." He had learned that trick years ago, worked every time.

"I should have met you a long time ago." She was almost sleeping.

"If you had, I would probably just have fucked you and then sent you out."

"That would have sucked." A couple of seconds later she was snoring. He agreed, it would have sucked.

* * *

><p>A week later they were sitting in the bar waiting for the others, it was time for Church.<p>

"So what's up with you and Mia?" Juice looked at Tig. Mia had left just two days earlier, and she had not been spending the nights at Al's house, not much of the days either.

"Nothing, man. Just fucking, she's good at it." Tig smiled. "Crazy fucking chick." He added.

Clay walked in "Church, now!"

They walked towards the Chapel, leaving their phones in the box outside and sat down around the table. Hap lit a cigarette.

"Ok, this is what we know. The Mayan are swarming Charming, we need a meet with the One-Niners and the Chinese to find what the fuck is going on in their areas." Clay said.

"We need to know if this is them fucking with us or just trying to expand." Jax added.

"Either way, we need to be fucking careful, no traveling alone, make sure the women knows shit are going on as well."

Happy needed to have a talk to Al, she was not going to and from work alone anymore. He wasn't sure how she would take that, not that she had any choice, but he would prefer not to have to have a fight about it.

He came home around midnight and found her in the couch, listening to music and reading.

"What the hell you listening to?" He thought it was German, but wasn't sure.

"Einstüerzende Neubauten, the song is called Stella Maris. It's beautiful, about two people trying to find each other in their dreams but keep missing each other."

"You speak German?"

"No, the English lyrics are in the booklet." She said and put the book next to her.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said and sat down next to her, pulling her up in his lap.

"Ok?"

"There's some shit going on, so you can't drive around alone. I'll go with you to and from work, but you need someone with you for the other things as well."

"My running, is it ok if I have Buster with me?"

"No, I can go with you sometimes."

She just looked at him, with disbelief and humor in her eyes. "You? You're going to go running with me?"

"Sure, I think I can keep up."

"I hardly believe you have the stamina for that, old man." She had been trying to provoke his age out of him, it wasn't working.

"Ok, that's it, I'm going to show you stamina bitch." He said and got up from the couch, carrying her.

"Ohhh, really? Wanna bet you'll say 'get on top of me' within twenty minutes."

He just spanked her ass and then started kissing her.

A while later she was on his arm. "So you ok with this, not running around alone?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"I don't fight about things I can't do anything about, I'll just be nagging about it the entire time."

He just kissed her forehead and got up to get rid of the condom, he was getting really fucking tired of them. Wasn't the point with a regular bitch that you didn't have to use them?

* * *

><p>"Lights Camera Revolution!" Al screamed with her fist in the air when she stepped through the door. "Suicidal Tendencies."<p>

"Kill 'em All!" Juice continued as they were walking inside the club bar to have lunch. Happy just shook his head. It was never easy to understand what those two were up to, but this was a new strange.

"What the fuck?" Bobby said.

"Best album titles." Al said as she sat down, as if it should have been obvious to everyone.

"Reign in Blood." Opie said between bites, "Slayer."

"Ohhhhh." Juice said with big eyes.

"Wow Opie! What a comeback after that embarrassing Daredevil-episode." Al said with a smile.

"Appetite for Destruction." That was Jax, "Oh, and Show no Mercy, also Slayer."

"I'm not a big fan of Metal, but some of the best album titles are from Metal bands." Al nodded.

"Amen to that." Juice said.

"Like Orgasmatron." Chibs laughed. "That's awesome."

"I do like Motörhead." She nodded.

"And; Killing is my business and business is good." Happy said, this was the first time he had said something in one of the nerd discussions. "Megadeath."

Bobby opened his mouth but both Juice and Al pointed at him and said in one mouth "No Elvis!" so he just closed his mouth again.

Kozik laughed and said. "You've missed one of the best though, considering that we're Sons of Anarchy and all."

"What?" Clay said.

"Kicking Against the Pricks." He answered. "Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds."

"Any good?" Clay asked.

"It's just covers, not one of his best." Alice said with a shrug. "But it's ok."

"Isn't that from the Bible?" Tig said and everyone turned and looked at him. "What? I've been to church. A real one, I mean."

"Wow, one strange day. A nerd discussion that's not boring everyone to death and Tig recognized something from the bible." Piney said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon when they just had come back from work, Alice was leaning against the bedpost and Happy was behind her. She was pushing against his thrusts and had reached the panting. He put his hands on her hips, trying to reach as far inside her as possible, slamming until and felt the familiar tingling along the spine. She really had the best pussy.<p>

When they were done, she kissed him and walked towards the bathroom, he pulled off the condom and followed her to get rid of it.

"What are the chances that I get to fuck you without a condom?"

"None."

"What the fuck! Why?" What the hell was she saying?

"There's a reason I had that rule, the main one being that I know how this works, you get pissed at me for even talking to other guys and you fuck sweetbutts when I'm not around. And I know how the sweetbutts gets passed around, they're a portable STD-festival. There's not a chance in hell I'll let you fuck me without a condom."

"So what, I'm going to have to use a condom for the rest of our lives?"

"Are you planning to stop fucking sweetbutts?"

"What the fuck Alice!"

"I'll take that as a no. Let me know when you change your mind and we can have this discussion again."

"We're fucking having this discussion now!" He followed her and watched her tearing clothes from the floor, she was pissed but what the fuck was she saying, that he would have to use a condom with her forever. He was fucking fed up with them and he wanted to fuck her properly.

"Ok." She turned around after pulling a t-shirt over her head.

"Good! I'm not going to use a condom for the rest of my life every time I fuck you."

"So what's your solution then?"

"I use condoms when I'm with them."

"Fuck you, Happy!"

"What the fuck Al, what are you asking of me?"

"I'm asking you to use a fucking condom when we are having sex, that's all I'm asking for at the moment. And unless you want to knock me up you better keep doing it."

"You can eat fucking pills for that."

"No, I'm not going to do that, since you're more concerned about not getting me pregnant than not give me some fucking STD there is no way in hell I'm going to use any other precautions."

"I don't see what the fucking problem is."

"Well that's obvious."

She had that annoying fucking voice, when something should be obvious to him and the 'you're so fucking stupid'-face, he hated it. So, he didn't see the fucking problem? It was nothing and he tried to explain to her.

"It's not like I'm fucking anyone else around here and if you ever come with me somewhere I wouldn't fuck anyone there. And I'm not doing it that very often and not with the same girl, It's usually just them giving me head." He was trying to explain to her that this wasn't a big deal. That's when he saw it, something henever thought he would ever see. She was crying, and when he stopped talking and just looked at her she realized what was happening. Dried her eyes, turned around and walked away.

"Al!" He walked after her to the hallway, watched her grab her bag and turned around pointing at him.

"Do NOT fucking follow me Hap, I mean it."

A few seconds later he heard her car start.

"Fuck!" Happy screamed and hit the wall with his fist.

* * *

><p>Alice was driving towards Charming but she had no idea who to go to. She didn't want Tara for this, she picked up the phone and made the call.<p>

"_Gemma."_

"Hi Gem, it's Al."

"_Hey, what's going on?"_

"I just had a bad fight with Hap, I just need somewhere to... I don't know. I just need you."

"_I'll be home in thirty minutes, coffee or alcohol?"_

"Alcohol." She said and then just hung up.

She pulled up on the driveway forty five minutes later and met Clay in the door.

"She just sent me out, said you two needed girl-time."

"I'm sorry Clay."

"Just kidding. I'm going to see Unser." He said and the looked at her car. "Are you alone?"

"Ehh, yeah, I kind of forgot about that."

He just shook his head and walked off, waving at her. She walked inside and Gemma met her with a glass in her hand, it looked like scotch.

"Tell me."

"We had a fight, about condoms."

"Condoms?"

"He doesn't want to use them."

"You two are still using condoms?"

"It's been like two and half months! Besides, I know how this works, with..."

"Sweetbutts." Gemma said and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"He said it wasn't like he was fucking anyone around here, or with the same girl, mostly them giving him head." She put her head in her hands. "I lost it."

"Lost it?"

"I started to cry." She could hardly remembered the last time she did that.

"And then?"

"I left."

"Baby." She sat down next to her and put her arms around her and Alice her head towards her. "You can't let it get to you, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing to me. I'm sorry. I'm not judging you or any of the others. But..." She didn't know what to do. "I'm not sure I can deal with this."

"Ok, sweetie, I'm going to ask you some questions, you're not going to like it but you need to snap out of this shit."

Alice just sighed. "I guess this is why I went to you and not Tara."

She emptied the class and looked and Gemma, preparing for all those questions she had been avoiding. Gemma lit a joint and handed it to her. Alice just shook her head.

"Really?"

"No, I get fucked up enough from alcohol, I've decided to just stay away from other drugs."

"It'll calm you down."

"It really won't, trust me."

Gemma just shrugged, inhaled and then exhaled and then gave Alice a stern look. 'Here it comes.' She thought to herself.


	9. I Let Love In

_Hey all! I'm REALLY sorry that you had to wait for this chapter, I totally blame Bioware and the release of Mass Effect 3! I've been busy saving the galaxy lately, and probably will so there will only be about one update a week until I'm feed up with the game. Sorry, I just can't help myself._

_Thank you, as always for all the amazing reviews, the favs and the alerts. They are just making me extremely happy, and has also made be pull myself from the couch to upload this chapter, It made me feel so bad that you had to wait for it._

_As always: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: I Let Love In<strong>

A couple of hours after Alice had left, Happy was starting to get worried that something had happened, he was calling her but the phone was turned off. And then it hit him like a fucking battering ram. She had done this once before. She caught her ex husband in bed with another women, walked out, got into the car and drove to Charming.

Seconds after he realized something else, he had made her cry, he hadn't even thought it was possible. She had never cried, not when she caught Mark in bed with someone else, at least not according to Tara. Not when he came with the divorce papers, even Gemma had been worried that time. Not after the massive fight with her brother and not after one of the fights they've had. He sat down and added that together, he had flat out told her that he was having sex with crow eaters, she cried and now he couldn't get a hold of her.

All of a sudden he couldn't fucking breath, thats how bad it was hurting. She couldn't have left, he fucking loved her.

The thought hit him again. He did, he loved her, his butt crazy, sexy, fucking redhead. He needed to find her. He pulled out his phone and called Jax.

"_Hap." _Jax answered the phone.

"Hey, is Al at your house?"

"_Nah, she's not, what's wrong?"_

"Eh, I can't get a hold of her, her phone isn't on."

"_Shit, did she say were she was going? Wait Hap." _He heard Jax talking to someone in the background. _"Tara want's to talk to you."_

"Ok." He wasn't sure that was a good idea. He didn't need another woman yelling at him.

"_Hi Happy, did you two have a fight?" _Shit, what was it with chicks? It's like they had a sixth sense about this shit.

"Yeah." Hap didn't see any point in denying it, Al would probably told her anyway if she talked to her.

"_She sometimes just need a while, she just drives around. She's done it when we've been fighting as well."_ That didn't really calm him down, he knew that, but this time it was different.

"I... Shit..." How the fuck was he going to say this. "I'm think... she might have left." He could feel himself choking when he said it. When the hell did he become such a fucking pussy?

"_Wait, Happy." _She was quiet for a while, mumbled something to Jax and then he heard a door close. _"Happy, what happened?"_

He didn't want to talk to her about this, he knew women, if he told her what happened, she'd be a bitch too him for years.

"_Happy, I'm not taking sides, but I need to know if you did something."_

"Shit! It was about Crow Eaters." Doc's a smart chick, she could probably figure out the rest. It was dead quite in the phone. Tara didn't say anything so obviously she understood what he was saying. "Doc, you still there?"

"_Yes."_

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"_I'm not going to lie to you Happy..." _Shit fuck shit, was all he could think. _"I'll make some calls Happy. I'm sure she just need some time..."_

"..but there's a chance she could have taken off."

"_I really don't think so Happy. When she left Mark... It was different, their marriage was pretty bad even before that." _

That made him slightly calmer, but he was still freaking out. He kept trying her phone, he even walked over to his mom, but she hadn't heard from her either and when she started yelling at him for being mean to Al he left. He couldn't handle it at the moment and his mom could yell, sick and all.

* * *

><p>Alice hung up the phone, it was Tara who had called, telling her that Hap had called and asked if she was there. He had also told her what the fight was about, apparently he was scared that she had taken off. She got back to the table and sat down again, Gemma had re-filled her glass was she was away.<p>

"Sorry. It was Tara, Hap had called."

"He thought you were running?"

"Something like that."

"Thinking about doing that?"

Alice didn't know what to answer. The thought had crossed her mind, but Hap wasn't Mark, he would come after her. Finally she just shrugged.

"Ok, let's continue with the questions." Gemma said and emptied her glass. "You knew about this thing with sweetbutts when you hooked up with him, didn't you?"

"Yes." She did, the 'arrangement' that most bikers had with their women.

"Then why does it bother you all of a sudden?"

"It has been bothering me the entire time, it was just that he said it out loud, and the way he said it."

"Would you be bother if he jerked off."

"No, of course not, it not the same thing!"

"To these guys it's pretty fucking close to the same thing."

"Sure, it's the same thing until they start fucking the same girl over and over and then..."

"Hey!" Gemma interrupted her, with a hand in the air. "If a guy takes a Crow Eater for an Old Lady, it's someone they know, I've never heard of a guy who's hooked up with a Crow Eater from another charter. With one exception and he was young stupid and full of thoughts of puppy love, that's not Hap."

"Still."

"You worried he's going to leave you for someone else?"

"I don't know. I'm worried about shitloads of things, first and foremost to get and STD."

"They wrap up, always."

"Till they get piss drunk and forget."

"Honey, they don't. Listen. I'm not saying that I like it. I fucking hate to be honest." Gemma said before emptying another one of the glasses. "I once slammed a skateboard in the face of one of them. But you need to learn the difference between cheating and fucking."

"I kind of thought the definition of cheating was fucking."

"No, honey, it isn't." She said it with a calm, soft voice, it was very un-Gemma. But it didn't change how Al viewed it. If another woman was involved, it wasn't masturbating.

"I'm not sure I agree with you on that one."

"As long as there's no feelings involved you don't need to worry."

"I'm not good with shit like that. Feelings and emotions." Also, she didn't agree, and it wasn't just that she was worried. She didn't like that he was with other women, it was that simple. Just as he would fucking hate if she did it.

"Well, neither is Happy and as far as I know he hasn't been involved in anything like what you have before."

"Maybe he just needed to mature." She emptied the glass and Gemma immediately filled it.

"Don't be silly and don't fucking sell yourself short."

"Sorry. I just feel like shit."

"Could you leave him even if you wanted to?" That was the question she didn't want to hear. She just looked down at the table. "Didn't think so. Do you want to?"

Yet another question she didn't want to answer, because she should want to, but she fucking didn't.

"I don't know, Gem."

"If you don't know then you don't want to. Have you ever fought for a man or do you always run away when you feel hurt?"

Geez, what was it with this woman and finding every fucking sore spot and every weak point?

"You're right."

"Have you ever had a man you think is worth fighting for, before now I mean?"

"You're fucking scary!"

"Honey, you can't let a bunch of whores take your man from you, especially not if he doesn't even know their name."

"I'm just not sure I can deal with this."

"Sure you can! You're a strong bitch, besides, I don't think you could leave him even if you tried." She looked extremely smug when she said the last part. But Alice had a feeling she was right. At the moment he was to tired and drunk to even think about it.

"I need to sleep."

Gemma got up and showed her the guestroom and Alice practically fell into the bed.

* * *

><p>Happy finally just got on his bike and started to drive towards Charming. He walked into the clubhouse and found Tig, Chibs and Bobby in the bar.<p>

"Hey, Killer!"

"Hey."

"What's up?" Bobby asked.

"I'm looking for Al." He might as well just tell them. It wasn't a big secret that they fought a lot, they've even been at it work once.

"What happened?"

"We had a fight, she took off." He admitted. Bobby handed him a beer.

"She'll be back." He said.

"Have you tried Tara?" Tig asked.

"She's not there."

"Gemma then?" Chibs continued. Happy snapped his head up and looked at him.

"Think she'd go there?" He hadn't even considered that. Probably because Gemma was one scarey woman when she was pissed and he didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

"Yeah, she might."

Happy walked off to his room. Considered it for a while and then and then picked up the phone and called Clay's house. Gemma picked up the phone.

"_Gemma._" That was all she said.

"Hi Gem, it's Hap."

"_Hi Hap."_

"Is Al at you house?"

"_No, she's not."_

That was all she said, and if it was one thing Happy knew it was that Gemma usually wanted to know everything. She should be shooting questions at him like a machine gun if things was as usual. That's how he knew that she knew where Al was. He also knew that Gemma wanted him to know, otherwise she would have made more of an effort to trick him. She was the sneakiest bitch alive.

"Gem, I don't need to talk to her, I just need to know that she's ok."

She was quiet for a while. He heard steps from bitch heels and finally Gemmas low voice.

"_She's pissed, and upset, she's sleeping now, but she's ok."_

"Thank you, Gemma. I'm sleeping at the club house tonight."

"_Yeah, yeah," _She said and then she hung up the phone. He looked at the bed and got out of his clothes and into it. As long as Al was ok and still in Charming he knew she might come back.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up in the middle of the night, her head was pounding so she realized that she had been drinking and it took her few seconds to remember why. When she did she felt a familiar pressure in her chest. She turned around but couldn't fall asleep again. She laid awake for a while and then got up and walked outside, it was dark and she assumed that everyone was asleep, she sneaked towards the door and jumped when the light was turned on.<p>

"Going somewhere?" She heard Clay's voice.

"Hrm, yes."

Clay walked out in the hallway and pulled on a hoodie and his cut. "He's at the club house, I'll take you."

"It's ok, you don't need to."

"I can smell your breath from here, you shouldn't drive." He said when he walked passed her to the door. "Come on."

She stood still for a second and then realized he was right. She shouldn't drive and she wasn't supposed to be alone either. So she just followed him outside and got into Gemma's car.

He dropped her off outside the club house and then leaned the passenger seat, "Hey, Al!"

"Yeah?"

"Go easy on him."

She slammed the door shut and walked inside. Chibs and Bobby were at the bar.

"Hey lass!"

"Hey." She sat down next to him. "Is there any coffee?" She needed to sober up before going to see Hap.

"I'm awake, there's always coffee when I'm up." Bobby said and went to get her a cup.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine Chibs."

"Heard you had a fight."

"We did."

"Don't be to hard on him, the poor bastard looked miserable." Bobby said. "Come to think of it, you look pretty miserable yourself."

"Geez, thanks."

"Just sayin', if you're both miserable it's probably best to just make up and be friends."

"Is that your experience? Coming from... how many marriages?" Alice said and finished the coffee.

"Trust me, if you're not miserable after a huge fight, it's time to pack up and leave."

Alice just leaned over the bar and kissed his cheek and the did the same to Chibs.

When she got into Hap's room he was sleeping, she just took of her jeans and then got into bed next to him.

Happy woke up when Al got down under the cover.

"Al?"

"Please Hap, I don't want to do this now."

His arms were hurting, that was how bad he wanted to hold her.

"Al, just tell me what to do."

"It doesn't matter, I knew what I was getting into. I just don't ever want to hear about it again."

He had made her cry. She knew he had fucked Crow Eaters, but she was still here, in his bed. That's how he knew. She loved him too. They had never said it. But none of them was the type to say stuff like that.

"Al, please turn around." she didn't move. "Please." He hated that he was begging, but he needed to see her. She finally turned around. She wasn't looking at him but he was ok with that for now. He put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm not doing it anymore." he said, and he meant it.

"Don't, Hap."

"What?"

"I don't like it, but I don't want you to promise me something that you won't keep anyway. That's just going to make it hurt more when it happens again and I find out."

"Look at me." She finally looked at him. "I'm not going to fuck them or let them give me head. I'm reserving the fucking right to lapdances, that can't give anyone a STD, but I promise you, that's it." If anyone had asked him six months ago if he would promise that to any bitch, he wold have laughed them in the face.

She looked at him. "I don't want you to promise me more than I think you can keep."

"I'm not."

"Please, just... leave it."

"Alice, I'm serious."

"Don't promise me anything, if you're serious about it, just stop doing it, and then tell me."

If he was already on the 'love' shit he might as well admit what he loved about her. And he loved that she didn't take anyones word for anything, you had to always show her that you were serious. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to her. She would never fall for it, she had a bullshit radar the size of Gemma's.

"Ok."

"Go and do a full STD exam and show me the results, then we can talk about condoms." She said and turned around. He carefully snuck his arm around her, she didn't protest and he let out a sigh, pulling her closer to him. "I change my mind, could you promise me one thing?"

"Anything." He meant it, he would have promised the the fucking moon right now.

"Please don't kiss them." He was relieved, this was easy.

"I've never done that since you."

She turned around, still in his arms, and looked straight at him.

"Promise."

"I promise, Katze." She eyed him carefully.

"Why?"

"I have a girl with perfect lips. And you love my kisses."

She leaned towards him and kissed him carefully, he let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, that was another one of my 'never's'."

"What?"

"Never stay with a guy who cheats."

"It's not really cheating." He tried to defend himself.

"If you put your dick in another woman's pussy or mouth, it's cheating Hap. Even if you seems to view it as and advance form of masturbation."

She turned away from him again, but laid close to him, almost curled into a ball.

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Forty two." She just squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up early, she turned around and looked at Hap, sleeping next to her and let out a sigh. She didn't want to wake him since she didn't want to talk to him at the moment. She had no fucking idea why she went to the club house last night. She got out of bed and took her clothes an a hoodie she found on the floor to the bathroom, she washed off as silently as possible and got out to the bar.<p>

"Hey, lass." Chibs said and she sat down next to him, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She said and took the coffee cup he was handing her.

"Are you two ok?."

She didn't even know what to say, she just took a sip from the cup, she fucking felt like crying again. She never used to cry, this asshole had her all twisted and she didn't know what to do about it. Chibs just kept looking at her and finally put an arm around her.

"Seriously lass, how are you?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

She didn't want to talk to Chibs, no matter how close he used to be, he was Haps brother. They were still friends, but it wasn't the same thing and this was definitely not one of the things she could talk to him about. She didn't think he would see the problem either. She remembered the ladder Opie had showed her when she was talking to her brother.

"I need to make a call." She said and got up.

"Ok." Chibs said, he was still eyeing her suspiciously, but he didn't say anything else.

She got up on the roof and called Alex.

"_Yeah." _He was sleeping, not that she cared.

"Alex?" She didn't even know how to continue.

"_Hey, Angelface, what's wrong?"_

She didn't know what to say, she just leaned her face in her free hand, she felt so fucking stupid.

"I didn't really handle it well, when the shit hit the fan." It was all she could think of saying, but he knew her and he knew what it meant.

"_Hang on."_He said and he heard him get out of bed, he was probably not alone. _"Sorry, night guest."_

"I figured."

"_What happened?"_

She explained the basics, their fight, what he said and what had happened. He interrupted her with a couple of questions but mostly just listened.

"_I'm sorry sis, really, but it's not like you didn't know."_

"I know, it's just worse when you actually find out."

"_I know." _He was quiet for a while. _"Think he'll keep his promise?"_

"To begin with at least, but I don't know, maybe."

"_It's a huge promise from a guy like him, you do realize that?"_

"Yeah, I do." she did, "It's just, It shouldn't be."

"_Hon', you knew this, I'm not defending him, but you knew this would happened, that it would be like this and just the fact that he said what he did speaks volumes you know. Not even mentioning the fact that you went back to him."_

"I know, still feel like an idiot."

"_Hey, that's my twin sister you're talking about. And you're not an idiot. You love him."_

"That doesn't really make me feel any better right now."

"_I know, but you do. I know you."_

"Yeah."

"_You'll be fine, just give it some time, and listen to him, don't shut him out like you usually do when you get like this."_

"Ok." She knew he was right. "I'll be nice."

"_You're never 'nice' and that's not what I mean. I mean that you need to hear him out and keep in mind; he probably never thought he would make that promise to anyone. It's a huge thing for most of those guys."_

"Ok, hey, keep your phone on, I'll probably need to talk to you again."

"_I will Angelface."_

"And don't tell mom and dad."

"_You don't even have to say that. Love you."_

"Love you too." She said and hung up the phone.

She found a pack of smokes in the pocked of the hoodie, so she decided to stay there for a while.

Not long after Hap came up the ladder. He didn't say anything and just sat down next to her, she handed him the cigarettes and he lit one. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head against him.

"Do you remember on my birthday, when you found me and Alex in the stairs?"

"Yeah."

"And that I didn't tell you what we were talking about, and that I would tell you someday."

"I remember." He said and kissed the top of her head, she still wasn't sure if she should tell him.

"Alex knows me, better than anyone, probably better than I do myself."

"I know that."

"He said that if I could deal with all this shit, you would be my perfect fit."

Happy just hugged her harder. "For what it's worth, I am sorry."

"I know." She knew it wasn't easy for him to say it, so it was worth quite a lot. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"What did Alex say?" He said with a smile.

"That you probably never thought you would make that promise to anyone, and some other stuff."

"He's right, well, I don't know about the other stuff, but about that."

"He was right about the other stuff as well." She said and laid her head down on his shoulder again. She did love him, she kind of hated that she did at the moment. But still, she did and she had a feeling that he loved her too.

"So, are you staying with me?"

"Would you let me go?"

"No, but I think this will be nicer if you volunteer." He said and when she looked up at him he was smiling and a laughed slipped out from her chest. "It would be such a mess if I had to keep you in chains all the time, the customers would start to wonder."

She got up in his lap and put her arms around him. "You could just say I'm butt fucking crazy and that it's for my own good."

Happy sighed and looked up at her, she was smiling, he put his arms around her and let the hand slid up underneath her sweaters. He almost panicked earlier when he woke up and she wasn't there. Chibs had told him that she was making a call and he figured she would be on the roof. He was very relieved when she was. He was sorry, really fucking sorry.

"I think even your parents would agree with me on that." He put his nose to her throat and just inhaled her smell.

"He told me to not shut you out. Like I usually do."

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

He looked at her carefully. He didn't know what the fuck to do in a situation like this. "Then don't"

"I'm not."

"Ok." He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to make the first move. He moved his hand to her front, carefully stroking her just underneath her tits. She smiled.

"They're higher up." That's when he kissed her. He moved his hands to her back again, holding her closer.

He was going to keep that fucking promise, it seemed stupid to fuck B-class pussy when you had the A-class waiting for you at home.

"I'm going to need some time Hap."

"I know." He kissed her again.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, I'm really unsure about Happy's age, but I do know that David Labrava is closing in on fifty, the man has some serious amount of grey hair and he uses reading glasses, so he's defenently closer to fifty than forty. But even so, 42 was the age I landed upon. But... feel free to change it in your head as you see fit. PLEASE REVIEW<em>


	10. Cactus

_I'm really, really, really sorry for the long wait. Work is killing me and I got slightly stuck on this chapter. Something just wouldn't work. Good news is that while I was away visiting my parents I managed to write a full new story about Happy and another OC. When I'm done with this I'll start uploading it. It's quite different from this one._

_On another note, regarding my comments on David Labrava and his glasses. I was laughing so hard at razzajaz comment about reading glasses. I think it might be somewhat of a translation thing. In Swedish, reading glasses is the kind of glasses that older people get, for reading, when their arms aren't long enough for them to be able to read the paper. I'm sure you know what I mean. Anyway, I found a picture of him tattooing someone and the glasses he had was that kind. _

_On another note, this is turning into quite a few more chapters than what I had planned and I'm kind of running out of good songs to use. I'm trying to use songs that really fit. If you have any great ideas, send me a message or write it in a review (this is NOT me trying to get more reviews, I'm stunned at the amount I'm getting so a message is just as good.)_

_Thank you for your patience, the favs, alerts and most of all, all those amazing reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Cactus<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck would Hale Jr. work with Mayans?" Tig pondered.<p>

"They just want to get rid of us, they have common goal but it still seems risky for him." Clay seemed far away in his thoughts while he said it.

"Don't think they have something to pressure him with?" Bobby asked, he was just saying what they all were thinking. Something was off. "I still think that we need to scare the investors."

"I have an idea for that, something that will send a message to they Mayans and Hale as well. That we know that they're working together." Jax said with one of his smiles. Happy knew that when he had that smile, he had a great idea.

Happy had all respect for Clay, he was smart, but not as smart as Jax. Clay was more prone to violence and tended to see that as a solution to most problems. Jax didn't dodge violence, but he usually had smarter solutions or used the violence in a sneakier way.

Jax explained the plan and by the end they all had huge smiles on their faces.

"Jackie-boy, that is just fucking brilliant." Chibs laughed.

"Ok, we're going with that plan. Happy, I need you on a quick run for a few days and then you take care of the business here." Clay said with a smile.

"Sure, Prez." A few days away would probably be good for Al as well. He had done the STD-exam, he fucking wished he hadn't, that was some crazy fucking shit. Thanks to Doc he got the results faster than usual but they still hadn't had sex and it was over a week.

The day before Mia had arrived, he had expected her to give him dirty looks but she had totally surprised him, telling him that she knew the difference between sex and fucking. She didn't like what he had done and had continued by telling him that if he ever hurt Al again she would put her whips to proper use for once. He had been so stunned and had finally just started laughing.

"We need to check out that warehouse as well, I think it's the Mayans who has it, despite the white boys they have for guards." Juice had found a warehouse that, through complicated constellations, turned out to be owned by the Mayans.

"We need distractions, that can keep the guards off just long enough for us to have a look inside." Opie smiled and then looked at Happy, For a few seconds he was wondering how the hell he would be able to keep some guys distracted, and then it hit him.

Tig started laughing. "We could send the two of them." A few seconds later the entire table was laughing, everyone except Happy. He didn't like it at all.

"I can ask her but I'm sort of in the dog house at the moment." He admitted.

"Still?" Bobby asked. "I though you said she didn't held a grudge."

"She's still a woman." Clays said with a smile. "Wait till you've been married for as long as I have. Between the fucks you practically live in that fucking dog house."

"Just ask her, say it's for the club, Mia would probably do it just for the hell of it." Jax said.

They got out and Tara, Mia and Al were sitting around the bar. He walked up and when she put her arm around his waist he kissed her hair.

"Mia and Al, we kind of need your help." Jax said with a huge smile. "We need you two to distract some guys. Nothing serious, we just need to have a look inside a house and they're probably on the lookout for big bearded guys."

"Ohhhhhhhh, this will be so much fun." Mia said while clapping her hands, she apparently didn't need anymore information than that. Not that Happy was surprised, his redhead was crazy but Mia took crazy to another galaxy.

Alice looked at Mia and just shook her head. Of course she thought it sounded fun, this was right up Mia's alley. Jax took them into the chapel and explained what they needed, Mia disappear for a while to make some calls after checking the garage, no-one was really sure what she was up to. They decided that they needed to be at the Warehouse three hours later and Mia dragged Alice to her car.

"What are you up to?" Alice finally asked.

"I know exactly what to do, we're going to Gemmas' first, I've made some calls to people I know around here."

"You know people around here?"

"Sure, I have clients from the entire west coast."

Alice hadn't considered that, but of course she did. The place Mia worked at was famous, and she was one of the best.

* * *

><p>Happy was sitting with Clay, Chibs and Bobby on a hill, overlooking the warehouse entrance. His phoned beeped and when he looked at it there was a text from Al, 'There in five'.<p>

Five minutes later a red Bugatti stopped in front of the warehouse.

"This can't be good." Bobby said and they all picked up their binoculars and looked towards the car.

Two women in bitch heels, short skirts and very low cut tops walked out of the car. It took Happy a couple of seconds to figure out that the black haired woman was Mia, and that would mean...

"Oh shit!" Chibs said next to him and then started to laugh, he picked up his cell. "You're good to go."

The two guard practically flew out of their booth and walked up to the women, Happy's binoculars were glued to his face. There was no mistaking it, she was flirting like crazy with the guard, he didn't even have to hear what they were saying. Judging by the attention they were getting from the guards, they could probably have rolled in a tank behind them. Or dropped a bomb.

"Jesus, they are really working those guards." Clay said and Happy could hear the smile. He had never seen her in clothes like that, not even anything close to clothes like that. In combination with the fact that they hadn't had sex in a while and watching her flirt with another guy, he wasn't sure if he should get a hard-on or explode out of sheer anger.

About ten minutes later, Clays phone beeped. "Okay Hap, call you're girl, get them out of there."

He called her up, still looking through the binoculars.

"Jooohnnyyyyy!" She screamed when she answered the phone. "We're like totally lost but these reeeaaallllyyyy cute guys are helping us."

"You can get out of there." He groaned.

"Ok, where did you say that that party was?" She sounded blasted, drunk out of her mind.

"Just get the fuck out of there, now!" He was still looking at her, swaying with her hips, leaning forward to give the fucker full view of her cleavage.

"Ok, wait a sec, Johnny, I have map in the car." She leaned inside of the car, practically shoving her ass in the guards face and he definitely took advantage of the situation. "Ok, I think I've found it on the map."

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that." He groaned again and the others were laughing their ass off.

"Mia, Johnny gave me directions so we can go now." She hung up the phone and he watched her climb into the car and Mia followed.

* * *

><p>When Hap jumped out of the van Alice was sitting on a bench, waiting for him. He walked up to her and just roamed her with his eyes.<p>

"Where the fuck did you get those clothes?"

"Where do you think?"

"Mia?" He walked up to her and kept looking at her.

"Like it?" She knew he did, it was quite obvious.

He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her, with emphasis. She responded, the look on his face had turned her on and she wanted him, she was tired of being angry so she took his hand and walked towards the club house.

"Where are we going?"

"Your room."

When they got inside he just looked at her for a while. "If you'e seriously planing to be alone with me and wear that you better be prepared to have sex with me."

She just laughed and he pushed her against the wall and when his hand ran up the inside of her thighs and pushed her panties to the side she couldn't hold back a moan. He pulled her closer and kissed him.

"Clean?" She asked while unbuttoning his jeans. She assumed he was but wanted to make sure.

"As a whistle." He said and pushed his fingers inside of her. Her head fell backwards towards the wall and she couldn't stop a loud moan. She had missed him, all of him. "I've missed this."

She pulled him down and kissed him while pulling down his pants.

"I want you, Hap." She murmured and felt him smile.

Happy couldn't wait another second and pulled her panties down, put his hands on her ass and lifted her up. She reached down between them and steered him right and he practically slammed himself inside of her.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Al!" He leaned his head against her shoulder and couldn't move for a few seconds. It was that good.

A while later she was was staring at the ceiling with a slight smile on her lips "So, forty two?" .

"Yup."

She turned towards him, just looking at him for a while. "I think you might be the first guy I'm with who's over forty."

"Think?" He was smiling and finally turned his head an looked at her.

"It's not like I've ask every guy how old he was before having sex with him."

Happy pulled her closer and kissed her again. "Are we ok?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"The cops are here." Tig screamed while he was banging at the door. "They want to talk to Al."<p>

Alice got up put on some clothes and walked outside and saw lieutenant Roosevelt at the bar. She walked up to him and took the cup of coffee from Bobby.

"So, you're Alice Sedgwick."

"Yes."

"I have a report from two guards at the Millstone warehouse that two women, a redhead and a black haired, stopped and talked to them last night. Your name was mentioned."

"Yes, we did, it was me and my friend Mia." She smiled at him. "We were lost."

"Driving a red Bugatti?"

"Yes."

She noticed him looking at someone behind her and that his mouth fell slightly open. As she had assumed, Mia came up next to her.

"Officer." Mia smiled and took a cup from the bar counter.

"So you're Mia?" He shook his head and looked down at the note book he had in his hand. "The red Bugatti you were driving, it wouldn't be the one standing outside?"

"Of course not." Mia said with some surprise in her voice. "That's been handed in for repair, it would be illegal for us to drive it privately."

"I'm sure you would be able to tell me who's car you were driving."

"Of course. It was John Landons car."

"John Landon? As in Landon construction in Oakland?" He had disbelief in his voice and face. It was obvious that he didn't believe her.

"That would be the one." Mia nodded. "I can give you his number if you'd like to call him. We were going to him for a party, his family has a cottage here in the area and he was throwing a party for some of his friends yesterday. That was where we were going."

Alice drank the coffee, looking down at the floor, she could hardy contain her laughter. Mia had told her their story yesterday. She had of course planed it all to perfection. If the good lieutenant called John he would give him the same story and the number to some of his friends who would swear that they had been there the night before. And that they had been late since they were lost.

"Well, I guess you have covered all the bases." Roosevelt said as he got up from his chair. "It was a pleasure to meet you two ladies."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too." Alice said and shook his hand. When he had walked outside she turned towards the men, standing behind them.

"Are you two for real?" Tig laughed as he caught Mia and gave her a hug.

"I have very loyal customers."

"I bet you do, baby. You're worth almost any trouble." He said and gave her a kiss.

"He'll probably have more questions. He's not done with us." Alice said.

"No he's not." Chibs said. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Happy couldn't take his eyes of her. Crazy fucking bitch! And then he turned his eyes to Mia. She was even more crazy, but smart. She had set this entire thing up in a matter of hours. A flawless, very rich witness, a car that would taunt the police in a very annoying way and a perfect excuse for them to be in the area that they were. He knew of the cottage, it wasn't far off.

"If you two ever plan on getting in business on the wrong side of the law, let me know." Bobby said. "I'll make sure to get out of town in good time."

"You two are fucking unbelievable." Juice was shaking his head.

"Don't you think for a second that you can make this into a habit." Al was pointing at them. "I'm not going to do this often."

"I'm game, just let me know when you need my help." Mia laughed.

"Of course you are." Al shook her head. "Crazy ho!" Happy raised his eyebrows at Al's comment, he looked at Mia but she just laughed.

"Dirty mech!"

Happy caught Al and hugged her. "Thank you!"

"Thank her." She said and nodded towards Mia. "It was all her."

"Thank you." He said and gave Mia a hug.

"Pay me back my working harder on those never's." She whispered. "And be nice to my girl."

* * *

><p>A week later Alice was having breakfast while listening to the news when Happy walked inside the kitchen. Leaning against the counter he poured himself a cup of coffee.<p>

"They found a body by the building site in Charming." she and looked at him to see his reaction.

"Really?" He was impossible to read, as usual. She had a feeling, well, more than a feeling that he knew quite a lot about it. She walked up to him and ran her hand along his right side and felt the new happy face. Then she kissed him.

She had noticed it the night before but hadn't commented on it and now he just looked at her. She saw him waiting for her to ask. But she wouldn't, she didn't want to and finally he just kissed her forehead and sat down at the table.

"I'll have quite a few runs the coming months." He said as he picked up the paper. "I'm leaving for the next one tomorrow."

"Ok." A couple of days earlier he had been back from the other one. She hated it and she worried, she hadn't asked but he knew that she was wondering. Worrying about other women.

"Don't worry."

"Ok." She sat down in front of him and started eating her breakfast again.

He looked at her and finally put the paper back on the table. "Are you really not going to ask me _any_ questions?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Happy, I don't want to know. Not until..."

"Until, what?" He suddenly sounded annoyed.

"I don't know. Until we know what this is. You and me."

"I know what this is." He was definitely annoyed and she didn't want to fight.

"You know what I mean." She tried to avoid his look and finally he let her off the hook. "I'll miss you."

"What?" As she suspected that took him off guard.

"When you're away, I'll miss you."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and finally smiled at her. "Good."

He had done his job. The Mayan body was at the border of Charming Heights. It showed the Mayans and Hale that they knew they were working together. It would also scare the investors, he had to give it to Jax; he knew what he was doing. He always knew hot to get maximum effect with a minimum of risk and violence. Brains before bullets, the kid really knew what it meant.

* * *

><p>It was the end of March, five months and he still couldn't fucking get enough of her. It might be that there was a lot of runs and he was away for days at a time. They talked everyday but it felt like he missed her a little more every time he was away. The last couple of months, missing her, had made him realize that it was time. He was going to make her his officially old lady. It was just a matter of convincing her to get that tattoo.<p>

More runs meant more money and more time away. But they were usually just for a couple of days, maximum five days. This was a long one, he was in New York and was sitting at a café with Alex.

"How's Alice?"

"Good."

"Appreciate you calling me, mom wanted to see you as well. Wanted to take more pictures of you."

"I can't this time."

"Ok, give her a call though."

"I will."

"You said you wanted my help?" Alex said with a smile. Happy pulled the papers from his pocket.

* * *

><p>He got home at lunch time and prepared for his plans. Then he just wandered the house, waiting for her. The second she walked through the door he had her pinned against the wall.<p>

"Missed me?" She whispered in his ear and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He took a deep breath. "I want to do something." He felt terrified. He couldn't even remember the last time he was scared of anything.

"Oh, something naughty?" She smiled.

"Yes, that too. Absolutely, but I want to do something else first."

"What?"

He took a deep breath and looked her right into the eyes. "I want to make you and official Old Lady."

She looked at him carefully. "You want to make a crow tattoo on me?"

"Yes, but not like the other once. I have something special in mind for you."

"Good. Where do you want to make it?" Well, she still hadn't said no. He put her down on the floor and took her right arm and pointed on the inside, close to the elbow.

"Here." She looked at were he was pointing then back up at him.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I was prepared for a flat out war about it."

"I know you were." She smiled and kissed him. "Now?"

"Yes. I have prepared a room upstairs."

He was genuinely shocked, he had a million arguments ready for why she should agree to it. He had never thought it would be this easy. But she took of her jacked and walked upstairs and sat down in the chair he had prepared.

"You knew I would agree?"

"I didn't think it would be this easy."

"Can I see the design?"

He picked it up and gave it to her, carefully watching her face as she looked at it. It was a celtic raven, shape as a circle and in one of the claws it was holding a smiley face. The coloring was similar to the one in her current tattoo. She smiled when she saw it.

"It's beautiful Happy, did you do this?"

"I co-designed it."

"With who?"

"Alex." She looked at him with big eyes.

"My Alex?"

"Yes, I thought he would know what you liked, I said I wanted something celtic and something with a smiley face. And we came up with this. The colors will match the ones on your dog."

She cradled his face, "Thank you, Hap."

He kissed her. "Thank _you_."

He shaved the area, wet the tracing paper on her arm, and then he started.

"Shit, I had forgotten how this felt." She said.

He just smiled.

A couple of hours later he was done. She looked at it while he was cleaning it and put a fat lotion on it before taping the plastic.

"It's really beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He turned around to clean up.

"What's that?" He heard her gasp behind him.

Alice hadn't thought she would be so easily persuaded to do this. She had a feeling it was coming and was prepared to argue against it. But when he asked... she couldn't say no. And when he said it wouldn't be the usual crow, she realized that he wasn't doing this just to brand her as his for everyone else to see.

When she saw the design she almost choked up. It fitted her dog perfectly. He had obviously listened when she explained why she didn't want any more tattoos. With the coloring he had chosen it was as if it was done at the same time. The fact that he had asked her brother proved that he knew her. He knew that it would be like asking her. And that her brother had helped him also choked her up a bit. That was Alex' way of telling her that he was ok with this.

Then the real shock came, when he turned around and she saw the back of his neck. There was a new tattoo there, not big at all, but it was there, for everyone to see.

"What's that?" She practically pressed out due to lack of air in her lungs.

"It's a new tattoo." He didn't turn around and she moved closer to see it better.

It was a small celtic dog, lying to the left of his spine, facing left, just above his back piece. It was beautiful, and she knew it was for her.

"Why?" It was the only thing she could say.

"Well, you being all feminist and bitchy, I thought it would be the right thing to do. I was going to use it as an argument in the discussion, but you were surprisingly easy to persuade." He turned around and smiled at her. Then it hit her.

"Alex did it."

"Yes, I thought it was appropriate. Having your other half do it." She was stunned, the thought he had put into this! She wasn't sure what to do, so she simply put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You like it then?" He smiled at her.

"I do."

"Good, Alex promised me I could break his arm if you didn't. I would hate to do that to him. It would really piss you off."

"You've managed to make me break another one of my 'never's'." She smiled.

"Two left." He said while kissing her.

"Three."

"Yeah. I'll let you keep the never have children."

"Good. I think we would be pretty shitty parents." The kisses got deeper. "Happy."

"Yes."

"Please fuck me, it's been six days."

* * *

><p>Another fucking run, this time to Tacoma. He had left early in the morning, too early for a proper wake up of Al, but he kissed her goodbye and stroke her tattoo. It had healed up completely, and it did work well with her other one. It didn't 'mess it up'.<p>

Juice, Opie and Kozik were with him and they were sitting in a diner not too far from Tacoma and Happy was standing outside alone, smoking.

"You ok?" Juice asked and handed him a paper cup with coffee.

"Yeah." he nodded. "It's just been a lot of runs lately."

Juice smiled. "You didn't have to go on this one, Clay said it was ok."

"Yeah, I know, but it was a chance to visit Tacoma. I'll skip the next one."

"I saw the tattoo you did on Al. It's really good."

"Thanks."

"Are you ok with the two of us, you know..." Juice was looking at him cautiously.

"Having nerd discussions?"

Juice only nodded, still looking at him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. She works with you, can't have her walk around all day, not talking to anyone."

"Just wanted to make sure."Juice explained. "I mean, I like her, but... not like that. And she's a lot of fun."

"Like I said; don't worry about it. I know she's close to some of you. I also know that none of you would step over the line. You all knew I would kill you in a very painful way."

He was ok with it, he had watched them talk before and after they fucked the first time. She liked Juice, but that was it. And like he said. They worked together, she worked with all of his brothers. They new the boundaries and they loved her, would do anything for her. That made him feel calmer as well. He did appreciate Juice asking him thought. It was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, we do, Still, thanks man."

"Besides, if I told you that you couldn't talk to her, she'd kick my ass."

"Yeah, probably." Juice laughed. "She doesn't really take any shit."

"No, she doesn't."

* * *

><p>It was after church party in Tacoma. He was standing with Kozik, Lorca and Donut when Lee came up to him and put his arms around his shoulders.<p>

"How you doin' Killer?"

"Good, all good."

"Heard rumors about you." He smiled.

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, that you've taken yourself and Old Lady."

"Yeah. I did."

"She must be something."

"Oh, she's something alright." Kozik laughed.

"You know her?" Lorca asked. "Tell us!"

"You know her too." Happy said to Lorca.

"I do?" Lorca looked surprised. "Didn't think you'd ever go for a Crow Eater. I mean, the Charming ones are nice but..."

"She's not a Crow Eater. It's Alice Sedgwick." Kozik looked at Lorca with raised eyebrows. Lorca, Lee and Donut all started to laugh.

"Shit!" Lee finally said. "Well. I can see how that would be worth the ink."

"What the fuck! Didn't she have that rule?" Donut looked confused.

"She did." Happy agreed.

Lorca just laughed, "As far as I remember she was more than a handful. I bet she's worth it though."

"She is." Happy nodded. Boy, was she ever!

"Well, I guess Charming would be the next stop if you want some proper work done on your bike then?" Lorca continued. "I'm assuming she won't be leaving anytime soon.

"No, she won't" No way in hell was she leaving.

They sat down around a table, some Crow Eaters were circling and he recognized one of them, looking at him intently. A blond, with big tits and blue eyes. She had been one of his favorites when he lived here. He took a closer look and quickly realized that he wasn't tempted at all right now. He looked away and kept talking to Lee.

"You'd be most welcome back you know."

"Thanks, I'm not interested right now, but It's nice to know."

Lee looked up on the blond Crow Eater, handing them drinks, trying to catch Happy's eyes.

"How did she end up in Charming, Alice, was it with Alan or Alex?"

"She's an old friend of Jax's old lady. She left her husband and needed somewhere to wind down."

"Small world." Lee smiled. "She was married when she was here. Her dad said it wasn't very good, that's why she came with him."

Happy just nodded.

"You know, I don't think Lorca or Donut was here at the time but she's been here before, I think she was about fifteen. I think you were a member, but you might have been away."

"She was here?"

"Yeah, hang on." Lorca started to look around in the room and finally waved to Vic, one of the oldest members and he came up to them.

"Hey, Killer." he said and patted Happy on the shoulder.

"Do you remember when Al was here the first time?"

"Yeah, she'd been arrested for something and her dad brought here for a while, keeping her away from the big city."

"I don't remember that." Happy said. "Wait, that must have been around 97, I was doing time then."

"Yeah, that's right."

"I hear she's in Charming now, working at TM." Vic pulled up a chair and sat down.

"She sure is." Lee said. "She's also Happy's Old Lady."

Vic looked at him. "Wow, as far as I can remember she was crazy as fuck."

Happy laughed. "Sometimes."

"Take care of her, she's crazy but a really nice girl." Vic said with a serious look.

"What was she up too when she was here the first time?" He had a feeling that both Vic and Lee could tell him some nice stories about her.

* * *

><p>Happy went to bed, alone. The blond had be hovering around him all fucking night, finally he asked Kozik to take her away, and he was happy to oblige. He was surprised at how easy it had been to not fuck her. On the other hand, they had spent most of the time that evening talking about Al. Vic and Lee had told him stories about her when she was here. He looked at the clock, 3 AM so it was midnight there. She was probably asleep. Then he thought, fuck it, and picked up the prepaid and dialed her number.<p>

"_Hallo?" _He smiled, her husky voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Hi, Katze, Sleeping?"

"_Yeah. What time is it?"_

"It's only midnight there." He could hear her yawn and then she moaned, probably doing her kitten-stretch.

"_Miss me?"_ she asked, slightly more awake now.

"Well, sort of horny, and since I can't get laid on the runs anymore I thought you could get me off by the phone."

"_I can buy you a soft lotion and put it in your backpack next time you go."_

"Oh, I'd like that." he smiled. "I've heard about the first time you were in Tacoma."

She lauged softly. _"Yeah, dad wanted me to stay out of trouble for the summer break. When did you join?"_

"Patched in 93"

"_Were you there when I was there?" _

"No, I was doing time then."

"_Oh."_ That was all she said, and the she got quiet. He knew were that mind of hers was going.

"Don't worry, Katze."

"_Sorry." _They had never talked about it, that he might do time again. He would be doing his best to stay out of jail, but he couldn't guarantee anything, and she was smart enough to know that.

"It's ok. I just wanted to call."

"_You did miss me! Say it!" _

"Just horny, not that I hear you talking dirty to me."

"_In your dreams Killer."_

"We do a lot more than talking in my dreams, bitch."

"_Well, if you hurry home I'll give you a blow job."_

"Oh."

"_And maybe, if you're really nice, I'll let you fuck me. If you're not nice I'll fuck you."_

"Oh, decisions, decisions, fuck or be fucked."

"_You've got some time to think about it."_

Little redhead was teasing him, and it was working, he was hard. He decided push her, see how far he could go.

"Sure do, any chance I can take you on a ride on my bike?"

"_You wanna fuck your bitch on your bitch?" _He could hear her smiling, fuck he loved this girl. _"If you bend me over I might actually be able to tune it up at the same time." _

That made him laugh out loud. "You are one crazy bitch, you know that?"

"_It has been mentioned before."_

"I'm sure it has. But you're on to something, If you bring the oil I might use it to visit the backdoor."

_"No, you might not."_

"Sure about that?"

"_Very." _The teasing tone in her voice was all of a sudden gone.

"Hang on, you've got that voice."

"_No I don't."_

"And you are seriously avoiding this topic."

She didn't even answer him. And he started to laugh out loud and could hardly stop when he figured it out.

"Busted! That's another one of your 'never's'."

"_Fuck!"_

"Tell me." He said with his sweetest voice.

"_Yes, never take it up the ass."_

"Didn't that Joshua guy" -The one he was thinking about finding and killing for what he did to her - "do that."

"_I didn't take it, he shoved it, it doesn't count."_

"Oh my, now there's only one left that I don't know what it is." He was so please that he had called her.

"_I think I'm going to hang up now."_

"This one is going to require some work from me, isn't it."

_"It's not going to happen."_

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"_Ok."_

"And Al."

"_Yeah?"_

"I do miss you." Then he hung up.


	11. I Don't Wanna Grow Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. You all know who does._

_A/N: I've had some questions, both in the reviews and some of them was sent to me. Seems like I opened a floodgate when I said you could PM me, but you can, whatever questions you have that's **always** ok, I'm not doing this for reviews and I would NEVER tell you to write the question as a review instead. Anyway, the answers to the questions are at the end. (yes there will be info on where to find the picture on David Labrava in glasses)_

_I do still LOVE your reviews AND you encouraging messages. Thank you! Ever so much for being awesome readers!_

_On another note, we are closing in on the end, there will only be two or maybe three more chapters. Feels really odd._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: I Don't Wanna Grow Up<strong>

The situation with the Mayans and Hale Jr. had been calm since they left the body on the border of Charming Heights. Alice and Mia had both been questioned once more but since nothing had been stolen from the warehouse not much else happened. I was now late June and the heat was keeping pretty much everyone calm. Which in one way was good, it gave them time to prepare and for their plans to move into position.

On the other hand; Happy didn't like the calm, he found it disturbing and wanted this shit to explode and be over with. And an explosion seemed to be on the way. They were ready for it and was just finishing off the last details. They just needed to have a final look at a place just outside Oakland and that would be the last piece of the puzzle.

"The Chinese are on board, they've contacted their companions and that ball is rolling as it is supposed to do. That leaves us with the Mayans, I need you to contact the 9'ers." Clay pointed at Jax. "I'll go see Oswald. If we want this thing to work we need him too."

They got up and Happy decided to go home. It was almost too fucking hot to even move and Al had been very up for sex. If he had to choose were to use his energy, it was for that.

* * *

><p>The morning after Alice was sitting in the shade, outside the office, drinking water and looking at Happy. She was about to sweat to death, she was usually fine with the heat but not this time, she wanted to lay down and die, that's how fucking hot it was.<p>

Hap turned around and raised his eyebrows as he caught her looking at him and she stuck out her tongue. She would have thought that it would have mellowed down by now, that she didn't get flushed just from him looking at her, but that wasn't the case. In fact, lately she had been more turned on than ever. She felt like jumping him every time he looked at her.

Gemma came out from the office and sat down next to her.

"An AC, I would give a blowjob to anyone who gave me an AC!"

"I'm sure Clay can give you one."

"I had one, it broke down, but I'm not working anymore until he gives me one. Want some coffee?"

"No, It's too warm." Gemma was quiet and Alice looked at her. "What?"

"I haven't seen you drink a single cup of coffee in weeks, and you're tired and if I'm not wrong; feeling sick. You don't eat much."

"It's the heat. It's killing me."

"Come on." Gemma went into the office, grabbed her handbag and pulled Alice of the ground.

"What? Were are we going?"

Gemma didn't answer. Instead she turned towards her husband and yelled at him. "Clay, I need Alice for a while."

"Ok, love."

Happy looked at Alice with questioning eyes and she could only shrug, she had no idea what was going on.

Gemma drove to a pharmacy and told her to stay in the car. She agreed since the car had AC and it was the coolest place she had been all day. When Gemma came out she handed her a bottle of water.

"Drink."

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Just drink the water, we're going to our house."

When they arrived Gemma handled her another bottle, "Drink this one too."

"I'm going to pee my pants if I drink anymore Gemma."

"Ok good, 'cause you need to do a pregnancy test."

"What?" Alice couldn't believe what she was saying, "I'm on the pill, it's just the heat Gemma." And then she froze. When was the last time she had her period? Panic was surging to her entire body, it was about a week before Happy went to Tacoma, early May. How the fuck had she missed that?

"Starting to get to you?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she sat down on the floor.

"Take the test." Gemma handed her the stick and Alice walked into the toilet.

When she came out Gemma was sitting at their dining table. "What tipped you off?" Alice asked.

"The coffee actually. You usually drink more coffee than anyone, and I haven't seen you drink a single cup for weeks. And the heat didn't bother you last year."

Alice looked at the stick. "Did you have to chose a test that showed a smiley face for positive."

"I liked the irony, sorry." Gemma laughed.

"This is bad, Gemma."

"You don't want a baby? You're very good with kids sweetheart." She seemed surprised.

"I'm too egoistic to be good with kids, I love having them around for a while, to spoil them, but I love giving them away after a day or two. An Happy isn't really the fatherly type."

"I think you might be surprised."

"He doesn't want kids."

"Honey, whatever you do, you need to talk to him. You can't keep this from him."

"I know." She laid her head on the table. "Usually, when I have this feeling, I bench-drink."

Gemma laughed again and gave her hug. "You sure you don't want it?"

"Honest to God, I don't know what I want. I would probably be relieved if Happy just told me to get rid of it. That way I wouldn't have to think about it. Besides, I't probably not one."

"What?"

"Runs in both families. Mom is a twin, not identical, and my dads siblings are non-identical twins. There's just shitloads of non-identical twins."

"And that's hereditary?"

"Yes. It's usually a sign that a women releases two eggs instead of one, the chance apparently tends to get higher the older you get as well."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh."

"I'll give Clay a call, tell him I need you here today and then I'll give you a lift home. I'll send one of the prospects with your car."

"You can't tell him, or Happy, or Tara. or..."

"I won't tell anyone."

Later in the afternoon she was lying in her couch, listening to music, soft, calm music. Her insides were all twisted and she felt like a mess. This wasn't good, at all. She tried to block Happy out of the equation. If it was anyone else, what would she want?

She still didn't know, hand on the heart, honest to God, she had no fucking idea how to handle this.

"Al!" Happy called when he came through the door. "You ok?"

"In here!"

He walked into the living room. "Hi. Gem said you weren't feeling good."

"No, I..." And his phone rang. Great!

"Prez?" He was standing quiet for a while. "I'll be there asap." He hung up and then looked at her. "I'm sorry. I need to go."

"I know."

"It's this warehouse, just outside town. You need anything?"

"I'll be fine Happy."

"You don't look fine, something wrong?"

"We'll talk about it later, don't worry."

She saw him take a closer look at her so she got up, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It immediately got very hot.

"Shit, girl. You've really been on lately." He smiled and caressed her face, just looking at her. "We'll talk when I get back, ok?"

When Happy left she got on the computer. Was it possible that her horniness had something to do with the pregnancy? Cause Happy was right, she had been hornier than usual. And sure, that was apparently not uncommon. Well, at least it beats being sick and the other shit that was symptoms.

She looked down on her chest. Her boobs sure didn't look any bigger, they weren't hurting, no heartburn. Tired? Yes she was tired. But to be honest, that could be lack of sleep, she had been _very_ horny lately and Happy wasn't complaining.

When Happy wasn't back around eleven she went to bed, there was no point in waiting up. He might as well not be back until early morning, and he'd wake her up if he could.

She wasn't looking forward to this, there was no way of knowing how he would react and she had a feeling it might piss him off.

* * *

><p>Happy had noticed something about Alice, there was something in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. And the way Gemma dragged her away from work. Something was wrong. He tried to shake it off, but Tig noticed something.<p>

"You ok, Killer?"

"Yeah, something with Al."

"Yeah, what was that about? Gemma dragging her away."

"Don't know."

"Gents, I need you to focus now." Clay said and Happy shook it off and focused.

* * *

><p>He had no fucking idea how to stitch up his own arm. He needed both hands to be able to do it properly. He probably should have let Chibs do it, but he just wanted to get home. It hadn't been his fault, some asshole was hiding out and jumped them when they weren't prepared, he pushed Clay out of the way and the bullet passed him, but not without leaving a pretty fucking deep scratch on his left arm.<p>

While he was in the bathroom on the upper floor he heard steps coming towards the door.

"Hap? Are you in there?"

Fuck, he didn't want her to get worried. "Yeah, just go back to bed."

That's when the door opened, she never did what he fucking told her. She just looked at his arm, then at him. "You've been shot?"

"It's just a scratch, go back to bed."

"You can't stitch that up by yourself." It was all she said and the she walked up to the sink and washed her hands. "Got anymore gloves?"

He just nodded at the box on the floor. His girl never seized to amaze him.

"I wasn't going to stitch it now, just tape it and go see Tara in the morning."

"I'll just put a couple there now, she can fix them if she thinks it's necessary. Is it clean?"

He nodded and watches as she put on gloves and then took the needle and thread from the medical kit. Then she sat down on the edge of his knee. Any other time that would have made him horny as fuck but he knew this was going to hurt like hell.

"I need to talk to you Hap." She said, she had hardly even looked at him. Something was really off with her.

"You really think this is the best time?"

"No, but this is the only time I can think of when what I'm about to say isn't going to grant me a fucking fit or a possible beating from you. I'll do seven stitches on this, I think it'll hold, at least until tomorrow."

He just nodded. He would never fucking beat her up, he didn't do stuff like that to women. Unless... she couldn't seriously have fucked someone else? He looked up at her and noticed that the panic had kept him so occupied that he hadn't even noticed the first stitch.

"What did you do?"

It took her a while to answer but just as she pushed the needle to his skin for the second time she said; "I'm pregnant."

That was it, he couldn't feel that stitch either, and while he was just looking at her, his mind racing like a formula one driver she quickly made another two stitches.

"Are you fucking serious or are you just saying that to keep me from thinking about what you are doing?"

"I'm fucking serious." She said and made another stitch, "And it is quite possible that's it's twins, it runs in the family to say the least."

He could take his eyes of her, he didn't know what to say.

"How the fuck did that happened?" He finally managed to get out of his mouth. Stupid question, he knew but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Honestly, I have no idea." She was done with the stitches, but he hardly noticed, put some tape around them and then finally taped a compress on the whole thing. He was still just staring at her. "You should have sticked to the condoms." She said with a crocked smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

She pulled of her gloves and then sat down on a stool in front of him, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please say something, Happy."

He just kept looking at her, she thought he would beat her up for that? Or get angry?

"I'm not angry, Al. Just..."

"Shocked?"

"Yeah."

"I know the feeling."

"Is this why Gemma dragged you away today?"

"Yeah, she made me do a pregnancy test. I hadn't even suspected it, I thought it was the heat. But, tired, sweating and not liking coffee was enough signs for her to pick it up." Then she smiled and looked up at him. "Apparently being horny is another sign."

He laughed, she had been really horny lately. He fucking loved it.

"What do you want to do?" He asked and she sighed, looking down on her hands.

"I really don't know Happy, I've been thinking constantly for hours. And I don't know. I'm not saying that because I'm afraid of what you would think. I just... don't know. I was kind of hoping that you reaction would be direct, just either getting happy or telling me to get rid of it."

It was three o' clock in the morning, he had been shot, his Old Lady stitched him up while telling him she was pregnant. He had no idea were to even start unwrapping this mess. He pulled her up into his lap.

"We have time to decide. I just need to sleep now. Ok?"

"Ok."

He caressed her face and looked at her straight into her eyes. "I love you, Katze." She looked stunned. "You know I do, so don't act all surprised. A day when I've been shot and you've found out your pregnant seems like a good day to say it out loud."

She smiled. "Sure does."

"But you can't say it today, you need to find your own day." He said and got up.

"Ok."

"Come on, lets go to bed. I need to sleep."

-o0o-

Two days later he was sitting at the table outside, looking at Al working, she really looked tired. He hadn't really thought about it before. Everyone looked tired, there was a lot of shit going on.

Gemma was standing in the doorway to the office, waving at him. He got up and walked towards her.

"Got a minute, Hap?"

"Sure." He had a feeling he knew what this was about. And even thought he didn't really think it was any of her business, he needed to talk to someone. His mom wasn't an option, she would kill him if he said he wasn't sure that he wanted it. Or it could possibly kill her.

"You ok, Hap?" Gemma asked as she sat down.

"Not sure, Gem. There's a lot of shit going on."

"Yeah, I know." She would know, Clay didn't keep much from her, and the things he did try to keep from her she usually found out anyway.

"I don't know what to do about this." He waved his hand towards the door.

"You mean Al, being pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And she still doesn't know?"

"No."

"You know Hap, I have a feeling you're looking at this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't just pregnancy you're deciding about, weather or not she should stay pregnant."

That kind of took him off guard, to some extent that was how he had seen it. He of course knew that it was a baby, but Gemma had hit the nail, as usual.

"Guess that's how I've seen it."

"Inside Alice, is your baby, a child, that the two of you created. Beating heart and everything. Or two if she's right." Gemma moved her chair right in front of him. "I know she's scared, but she's wrong, she'd be a great mom, and I think you'll be a great dad as well. And it's not like you're alone in this. Just like we're viewing all the kids as club kids, it will be the same with your kids."

"I know."

"Probably even more. I love Al, and don't you dare quote me on this, but she's my favorite Old Lady. I'm including Tara in that statement."

He just smiled, he knew she loved Al. "I won't."

"Just think about it Hap. It's not just a pregnancy. What is it that scares you the most?"

He rubbed his face with his hands, thinking about her question. There was a bunch of things that was freaking him out with kids. He didn't know anything about them, he didn't think that he'd be a very good dad, and... that it would make him soft.

As if she had read his mind she said. "You think it'll make you soft."

"You're scary sometimes, you know that?"

"Constantly working on it, baby." She smiled and then put her hands on his shoulder. "Is Al making you softer?"

"No." She wasn't, he knew that for a fact. If anything it made him more determined, to protect the club, to protect her.

"How much do you love her?" Gemma said, "Because I know you do."

How the fuck do you answer something like that? "Fucking love her to bits." He finally said.

"And it hasn't made you soft, because love makes you stronger Hap. Never weaker. And if you think your love for her is strong, the love you'll have for your kid, or kids, is going to make you burst. And it's nothing bad about it, honey." She smiled at him.

He leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. "Thanks Gem. You're a one in a million, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I'm pretty fucking amazing." She smiled. "Take care of her, not matter what you decide, and don't let her go through this alone."

"Not planning on leaving her."

"Didn't think so. Let me know if you need any help."

He walked out of the office and up to Al, sitting on the floor, cleaning parts from a bike. He knelt down behind her and put his arms around her to kiss her on the cheek. Gemma was a smart bitch. Al turned around and looked at him with a surprised face.

"Get a room!" Kozik screamed.

"Fuck you!" He yelled back.

Al just laughed, "They're going to think you're going soft if you keep this cuddling up."

"I'll just take them up in the ring if the suggest any such thing. That'll teach them how soft I am."

"I can tell them that you always fuck me doggy stile while spanking me, if you think it'll help."

"Yeah, just holding your hair."

"Ohh, might turn me on if we keep this up." She said with a smile.

"Anything turns you on right now." He whispered.

"Pretty much."

"I like it."

"Bet you do."

He still wasn't sure what he wanted them to do, but he felt better after talking to Gemma.

* * *

><p>They were stuck in church for hours, lot of shit in the air. And when he came home she was already sleeping. He knew that she had been at his moms house that evening, they were going to watch some weird Japanese film with Vampire and a Frankenstein girl. He would never understand her taste in movies, but she was quite sweet when she was sleeping.<p>

He was just standing, looking at her. She had her hair over the pillow, the cover down on her hips and her tank top had slipped up to under her breasts. His eyes keep going back to her stomach.

He sat down next to her in bed and put his hand on it. He remembered what Gemma had said and realized that under his hand, inside her, was his kid. It was mind blowing to him that this wasn't just a thing to get fixed, right there, his fucking kids heart was beating. Or two of them, if Al was right.

She woke up and looked at him. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I want to keep it, or them."

"What?" She rubbed her eyes and seemed to take a closer look at him.

"I know it's crazy, we're probably the worst fucking parents ever, but we're not alone you know. Mom and auntie live just next door, and we have the entire club. Gemma, Layla and Tara would all spoil that kid, or those kids, to death. We'll be fine. Or at least they will be fine."

Alice was stunned, was he serious?

"Hap, are you sure about this?"

"No, not at all, but..."

"But what?"

"I talked to Gemma today." She should have known. "And she said this wasn't just a question about a pregnancy. That's our kid in there." He said and put his hand on her stomach again.

She put her hands above his. "Promise you wont ditch me after a week of sleepless nights?"

"I won't ditch you."

"Or if I'm all dried up, and don't want sex for days, or even weeks."

"I won't ditch you." She saw a slight panic in his eyes, but he kept a straight face. "I'm not going to like it, but I won't ditch you for it." Well, at least he was honest.

"Are you scared?"

"I don't get scared." He smiled when he said it.

"Be honest, Hap."

"Terrified."

"Me too."

"So we're doing this?" He asked and she sat up and put her hands around his neck, looked into his eyes, he looked... scared, eager and... happy.

"Yes, if you promise to fuck me even when I'm the size of a planet."

"I'll just put you on all four, that way I won't see it." His eyes and expression was back to his teasing, cocksure self again.

"Asshole."

"Horny?" And then he had that smile again, the one that almost made her moan. She wasn't going to give in that easy though.

"Nah, I've already taken care of it." She said and laid back on the bed.

"Really?" He laid down next to her, stroking her thigh and hips. "How?"

She smiled and waved with her right hand, he grabbed and smelled it. "You're lying." He pulled of her tank top and then her panties. "I seem to remember saying something about sleeping with clothes on."

"Just admit it, you love taking off my clothes."

"I kind of do. But I like seeing you naked, in bed, waiting for me." He started to pull of his own clothes and she helped him, kissing his collarbone and the celtic dog on the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>He was on his back and she was lying on her side, facing him, carefully kissing each and everyone of the flowers on his right arm. She looked up on him and suddenly realized something.<p>

"We're having a baby."

He turned and pulled her closer. "Yeah."

"Or two."

"Guess I made you break that 'never' too then."

"Yup. Only two left for you."

"I know what one is." He said and grabbed her ass. "Wanna tell me the other now?"

"No."

"You have to tell me, I'm the father of your child." He said and then she watched him freeze up. "Shit, that's just... fucked up. We're having an actual child."

"We'll be fine."

"Yeah, two completely normal parents. What could go wrong?"

"Can I ask you something, now that I'm your old lady, you've knocked me up and all that shit." She had been wanting to ask him for a long time, but never managed to find the right moment.

"The smiley faces?" The bastard knew immediately.

"Yes."

"What about them?"

"Is it one for each or just the ones you've been asked too..."

"The latter." She saw him eyeing her, trying to pick up what she thought about it. If she was scared.

She wanted to know these things about him, and she needed him to be honest with her. She wasn't Gemma, she didn't want to know everything, but she wanted to know who she was planning on sharing the rest of her life with. She should probably have tried to find out a long time ago, but she had pretty much taken things the way the came. She assumed that taking responsibly for kids meant trying to... find things out, not just deal with things as they came along.

"You're the one they... use for that?"

"One of them."

"And... when you sometimes come home with sore knuckles and stuff, it's... you've been... questioning someone?" She had figured out that it wasn't always that he had been in the ring.

"Sometimes." He was tense, looking at her. She had never asked him about those things, about his bruised knuckles, why they called him Killer, why people visiting from other charters seemed to avoid him, be terrified of him actually. She'd had a feeling, but it was something different to know.

"You're the one who does that?"

"Mostly."

He was their hitman, the one who tortured people to find out what they needed to know. She had no doubt that the others had killed people and probably beaten others up, even tortured them. But Happy, the man she was with, was their go to guy for that.

It did scare her a bit, but it also made her feel safe in a strange way, which freaked her out even more. It was sick to feel safe with it, but she did. He would do anything for her, and for their kids. As if she had ever doubted, he literally had it written on his chest.

She looked up at him again, he had a pleading look in his face, like he was almost sorry he head said anything. She reached for his face and looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you." He sighed and gave her a hug. A while later she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day she knocked at the office door. Gemma opened it.<p>

"Hey honey, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to know if you know any obstetrician?"

Gemma gave her a huge smile. "You're keeping it!"

"Yes, but you knew that. I have no idea what you said to him, but he's all ready to be a dad all of a sudden."

"I just told him that it wasn't just a pregnancy, it was your child. How are you feeling?"

"Scared shitless."

"You'll be fine. I'll find someone for you."

"Good, Gemma, I still don't want you to tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok."

Later in the evening she did the dreaded calls to her parents and to Alex. Her mom cried in the phone and told her she would come once a month to take pictures of her belly. Alex was calmer,

"_You know, it's on you to keep this twin tradition living, the hereditary part doesn't really work on men, they just pass it along to their daughter. So you better get twins."_

"I'm not sure I want twins."

"_Sure you do, it's awesome."_

"It's awesome to be one, not sure it was so awesome for mom and dad to have us."

"_I'm awesome, you were a pain in the butt."_

"Thanks, love you too, Alex."

"_Love you angelface." _He said. _"Can I have a word with Hap?"_

"Sure."

Hap and her brother were getting closer, she knew that it was Hap who had taken the step to make sure they were. He explained in few words but very clearly in a very Hap way 'I wanted to know all of you'. She knew what he meant.

He had just gotten back from telling his mom and just took the phone from her laid down in the couch while talking to Alex. She went into the kitchen, she was hungry, again. While she was stuffing her face he came in to put the phone back on the charger.

"Eating again?"

"Yes, I can't eat during the day cause it's so warm and I can't fucking stop eating in the evening."

"Mom says she loves you, she wants you to come over tomorrow and she adores you and she will forever be grateful, yada yada yada."

"She was happy then?"

"Yes."

"My mom is going to come here once a month to take pictures." He just laughed.

"Can't say I'm surprised."

"No. At least we won't have to worry about not getting enough pictures."

Happy stopped and looked at her, she had seemed ok after her questions yesterday. When she wanted to ask a question he knew what it was about. She had never asked him anything about the club, or him, or what he did. But yesterday she did and while he had thought it would scare her, what he was, she had just looked at him and then told him she loved him. Bitch really was crazy, any normal woman would have left and never looked back. Not that she would have gotten far. But they didn't ask those questions, getting those answers and then for the first time tell a man she loved him.

He put his arms around her. "Are we ok?"

"Sure?" She looked at him in confusion. "Why shouldn't we be?"

"You asked me some stuff yesterday, and I just wanted to make sure we were ok."

"We're ok Happy." she kissed his chin. "Really, we are. What did Alex want?"

"Not tellin' ya." Alex had plans, but he didn't want Al to know yet, it was a surprise. It turned out that Alex had planned things Happy didn't know about, but he was ok with it, they were good plans.

"Bastard." She bit him on the shoulder and as punishment he fucked her on the kitchen counter. He really liked her pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, to the questions._

_I found the picture of David Labrava when I was trying to find a picture of the tattoos on his back, I never did, so if anyone of you finds that, or have one, **PLEASE** let me know. I was going to use it in the other story and the closest I got was in the appisode 'Mexican Basketball' by using massive amounts of pause and slow motion. That way I managed to see parts of it. Sometimes I just feel pathetic.  
><em>

_Here's the page: dots in the first two spaces and forward slash in the two others._

www bellazon com main ?showtopic=34029&st=20

_Also, in the Bonus Features for season three there is a Table read with the cast, basically they read through the script for the last episode. He's there and as far as I can remember he had glasses. He also does a pretty good imitation of Sonny Barger._

_As for Al's tattoo, I WISH I designed it myself, I wish I had even been original about it. I googled Celtic crow and it was one of the first that came up and by God, I was not able to find a better one. I really tried since I didn't want to use the most common bloody thing. It's just... it was perfect. So, google CELTIC RAVEN, there will be a circle shaped raven with stuff in both the claws and the beak, imagine it with fitting colors and a Smiley face in the beak and voila, there it is, Al's tattoo._

_And finally, the 'never's that has been revealed thus far, all but one:_

_Never get married / Never stay with a guy who cheats / Never do a second tattoo / Never take it up the ass / Never have children / Never fuck were I earn / Never get involved with a guy in a cut_


	12. Revolution

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters._

_I huge, massive thank you for your support and your absolutely amazing reviews. I LOVE them, but I'm sure you know that by now._

_As for the questions I've had about the 'never's. There's only two left for him to break and one of them he needs to find out. He's not counting 'never get married' since she's already done that with Mark._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Revolution<strong>

Another extra church, things were speeding up and they were coming closer to the explosion and they needed to take precautions. They were going into lockdown the next day.

"Ok, we're ready." Clay said. "And we're seeing the end of this shit. Oswald is standing by for his part so we got that covered. 9'ers?" He looked at Jax.

"On board. Talked to Lin this morning as well. He's contacts has got their part covered as well. They've sent us a shipment with their supplies." The guys around the table started to laugh.

Clay raised his hand, "You are not allowed to use them. They're going straight to Oswald for his little show and tell. Opie, where are we on the Mayans?"

"All set, I've got everything I need."

"Good. So, gents, anything else?"

"I'm going to have to take Alice out the day after tomorrow, or at least someone needs to, but I should probably go with her." Happy said.

"You better have a really fucking good reason for that Hap." Clay said.

"She's got a doctors appointment."

"She ok?" Jax asked. "I mean, I'm sure Tara could help her, that way she wouldn't have to leave."

"Eh, well..."

"Nothing serious?" Chibs looked worried.

"No. But..."

"If something is wrong with her you'd tell us, right" Juice asked.

"It's..."

"You're taking care of her I hope." Piney sounded annoyed.

"If you people shut up and let him speak I'm sure he'll tell you something." Clay finally said.

"She's fine, but it's an important appointment." They didn't need to know anything else. He quite often wished she worked anywhere but at fucking TM.

"We'll figure something out. It's going to take a couple of days before the shit really hits the fan. Worst case scenario you'll just have to move the appointment."

"Ok."

"Good! Be safe boys." Clay slammed the hammer and they got out.

Alice was waiting outside with Tara, he gave her a hug and kissed her on top of her head. Tara eyed him with a smile. He assumed that she had told her.

"Can you wait here a second? I'm just going to check something and then we'll be on our way."

"I have the car."

"Leave it. I can take you to work tomorrow." He wanted her on the bike with him, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she wouldn't be able to sit behind him on it in a few months.

When he got back she was standing next to the bike, waiting for him. He started it and she got on. When they had left the city he felt her hands moving and smiled. This is exactly why he wanted her on the bike with him. And when he pulled off on a small wood road he wondered if it was possible to keep a woman constantly pregnant.

* * *

><p>Apparently, being pregnant didn't mean her general mood changed much or her willingness to do what he told her.<p>

"I'm not doing that."

"Everyone is doing that, so are you. That's what a fucking lockdown means!" Why hadn't he just picked a crow eater, dying to be an old lady and doing whatever the fuck he told her too?

"I can stay at home, I don't have to go to Charming if you don't want me to."

"This is not a fucking discussion, this is me, informing you of what we're going to do."

"Fuck you!"

Alice was furious. No way in hell would she live at the fucking clubhouse for days, surrounded by bikers, their wives or most of all; the fucking Crow Eaters. Crow Eaters who probably ALL of them had been fucked by Happy. Not 24/7 for days. It was enough that she had to see them while she was working.

"Now you listen to me. There are major things going down, it won't be safe and there is no fucking way that you're not going to be at that clubhouse tomorrow morning."

"I won't be there."

Suddenly he walked up to her, grabbed her and looked her straight into her eyes. "This is not one of our usual argument about shit stuff. If you were any other bitch I would tell you to go visit the fucking Mayans flashing that tattoo if that's what you wanted. But that's my fucking kid in there and you and your ass _will_ be at that fucking clubhouse even if it means I have to tie you to my fucking bike to get you there. Do you understand?"

She just stared at him. She hadn't really thought about that way and felt bad. "Ok."

"Good." He let go of her and walked away, rubbing his head. She took a few deep breaths and went after him. She found him in the bedroom, packing.

"Hap."

"What?" He said while shoving his clothes into a bag.

"What about the doctors appointment?" That wasn't what she was going to say but he wouldn't even look at her.

"We're keeping that."

"Sure? I can move it."

"No, we'll go and then straight back. It won't be a problem."

"Ok." She finally gathered up her courage and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you have a lot on your mind. I shouldn't have fought you on this. I'm sorry."

He turned around and looked at her. "Ok." He gave her a quick kiss. "Pack up your things, we're leaving first thing in the morning."

* * *

><p>Happy took the bike to the clubhouse and she took the car. When she arrived she was amazed at how many people that were there. When she got out of the car one of the new prospects, an Asian guy called V-Lin came running towards her.<p>

"Hey, Happy said that I should take care of you."

"Eh, ok, I'll be fine."

"Well, miss, he told me to not leave your side, carry everything and if I slipped up he'd shoot out one of my kneecaps."

"That sounds like him. Ok, I won't make it hard for you." It wasn't the prospects fault so there was no point in taking it out on him. He wouldn't stop following her around until Happy told him to anyway.

"I appreciate it, miss."

"Please, if you're going to hang around I want you to call me Al."

"Sure thing, Al." He took her bags and followed her to Happy's room. "Were do you want them?"

"Just put them anywhere."

After throwing them on the bed he looked at her, this was quickly getting on her nerves.

"Do you know where Happy is?"

"I think they are in church."

They got out to the bar and she found Tara and Gemma sitting at the counter, just behind them was Phil and Ratboy. "I see you've got one too." She said with a smiled and nodded to the men behind them. It felt slightly better when it wasn't just Happy who was going overboard on this.

"Fucking Clay!" Gemma exclaimed and got up. "I'm going to the bathroom, you're not coming with me inside." She pointed at Phil who vigorously nodded his head.

Alice sat down and one of the Crow Eaters, a fake redhead came up to her. "Can I get you something."

"No, thanks, I'm fine." she took off. "Geez, are they going to wait on me here?"

"I could give you the Gemma-speach, but I'm sure she's going to do it anyway."

"About what?"

"How you've earned their respect by being Happy's Old Lady." Tara was rolling her eyes.

"This is why I had that 'never'."

"Do you even have any 'never's' left?"

"Two."

"Out of eight?"

"Yeah."

"He picked off five of them?" Tara knew about the 'never getting married'.

"Yes."

"Have to give him credit, he's good." Tara took a sip of her coffee.

"Shut up!"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. I'm just fine Tara, don't worry." She had a feeling that people would be asking her that a lot the coming months, it was quickly getting tiresome even though hardly anyone knew about her being pregnant yet.

"Are you still going to the doctor tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Who are you seeing?"

"I don't remembered the name. Gemma gave it to me."

"Probably doctor Elizabeth Brahm, I had her, she's good."

"Sounds familiar."

"Jax asked me about you yesterday. They all freaked out when you had a doctors appointment." Happy had told her that, just before they fought about her coming here.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"Thanks."

"Wish I could see their faces when they find out." Tara shook her head. "Big bad Killer is becoming a dad." Alice laughed. It sure was something.

Suddenly they heard a whistle and Clay got up on the stage, next to the stripper pole.

"Thank you all for coming." He started. "We once again have some business to take care of. You are all our family and we want you all to be safe so we're happy to have you here. This shouldn't take more that three days, four at the most. I hope you all are looking forward to the biggest friday night party this place has ever seen."

Cheers erupted and suddenly Alice saw Quinn standing next to Tig, he waved at her and she waved back.

"If you have a safety concern, talk to Piney, he will be here at all times and knows how to get a hold of us. A comfort concern is directed to my Queen and medical concern to Jax's Old Lady, Tara. I love you all!"

Alice went to talk to Quinn.

"You ok, Angelface?"

"I'm fine." Maybe she should just have it tattooed on her forehead. That would save her a lot of time.

"Hey, I know you. I know you would rather pull teeth with a pair of pliers than go see a doctor. So I'm going to ask you again. Are you ok?"

She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine, just pluming issues."

"Tell him to give you a break now and then." He said and towards the end he smiled at Happy who just came up behind her.

"Tell _her_." He said to Quinn while putting his arm around her shoulders.

By coincident, Alice just then looked at the fake redhead crow eater who looked at Happy and gave her a look, full of hate. 'Goody, I guess I know at least one of the crow eaters he's fucked'. She wasn't looking forward to these there or four days of looks from other women.

Gemma was keeping her busy all day, helping with food, taking care of the kids and just making sure everything was running smoothly. She found Abel and when Gemma wasn't looking they ran off and hid in the corridor for a while. He seemed as fed up with all the people as she was. Fifteen minutes later V-lin found them and he had panic in his eyes.

"Oh God, I'm so happy I found you before anyone noticed you were missing. He would have killed me."

"No he wouldn't, besides, It's not like we left the building."

"Please, don't leave without me again." She suddenly felt sorry for the poor guy. Hap had him so scared, she would have to talk to him about this.

"Fine, sorry."

Around ten she was so tired that she wanted to cry and went to find Happy. V-lin was still following her everywhere. She had to admit; he didn't bother her and seemed to know when he should step back and give her privacy. She still thought it was an overreaction.

She found Happy at a table with some Nomads, Kozik and Juice, playing poker.

"Hey." she said and nodded to the people around the table. "I'm calling it a night, Hap."

He looked up at her and pulled her down to his mouth. "Ok, Katze. I'll see you later."

"Could you please tell V-lin here that he doesn't have to watch me while I'm sleeping."

Hap turned to V-lin. "You follow her to the room, make sure it's empty and that she locks the door. Then you come and tell me that all of that has happened."

"Sure thing." V-lin said.

She leaned over and whispered in Happy's ear. "You do know that this is kind of freaky? Telling some guy to follow me around."

He turned around and whispered back at her, "Just defending what's mine." Then he bit her in the ear.

"Good night everyone." Most of them answered and as she walked away, Juice screamed to her.

"Sexiest female Anime character?"

"Re-l Meyer, without a doubt. You?"

"Enma Ai."

"Aiming for the bad girl, should've known." She laughed and shook her head.

"And you just had to pick the kick-ass girl with the big gun."

"I like _big_ guns."

Happy looked after her and saw V-Lin following her. That prospect better stick on her like fucking glue or he _would_ shoot of his kneecap.

"Ok, she seems ok, I can breath easier now." Juice said.

"What?" Happy asked

"Just been worried."

"I told you she was fine." Why the fuck didn't anyone listen to him?

"Hang on, you ask her some stupid nerd question and then you accept that she's fine." Kozik asked.

"I told you, she's fucking fine." Happy tried again.

"You have your ways, I have mine, she picked Re-l Meyer, she's fine."

"You're fucking insane, _you _should see a doctor." Kozik said while shaking his head.

"Ok, for fucks sake, I told you; she's fine." Happy was getting seriously pissed.

"You should've just gone for a Crow Eater, seems like it would have been a lot less trouble." Waldo, one of the Nomads, laughed.

"Tell me about it." He threw some chips into the pot.

"Hey, she's our friend and it's not like you're keeping us informed. I worry about her." Juice said while glaring at him.

"He never kept us informed." Kozik threw his cards on the table. "Not even about the good stuff."

"None of you fucking business." Happy answered. "Ask her, she can tell you."

"I did, she just said she's fine."

"Then I guess she's fucking fine." He was fed up about people butting in on their business.

The prospect came up to Happy. "The room was empty, she's in there and she locked the door."

"Ok." He still didn't left. Fucker should learn to take a hint and know when to get the fuck out. "Anything else?"

"Erm, can I have a word with you, in private?"

"What the fuck! I'm out." Happy threw down his cards, got up and walked V-lin to the corner. "This better be fucking good!"

"You told me to keep an eye out for something that seemed, odd."

"And?"

"One of the crow eaters have been staring at her, and not in a nice way." The prospect looked scared and was moving his weight from one foot to the other the entire time. Happy was very pleased about that, not so pleased about someone staring at Al though.

"Which one?"

"One of the redheads", he nodded towards a girl behind the bar. Happy turned around and followed his line of sight. Shit! He had used her quite a few times just before Alice. Probably enough times for the stupid whore to think it meant something. She had been on him a couple of fridays but he had ignored her.

He looked back at the Prospect. "I want you on her tomorrow as well. I'll call you when she wakes up and I expect you to wait outside the door when she steps out of the room."

"Yes."

"And continue like you've done until now." He wasn't going to tell him he did good. But the idiot did. He had caught something that not everyone would. This was Gemma's business but he could keep an eye on that whore as well. He doubted that she was stupid enough to try anything, but she should show his Old Lady proper respect.

He caught Gemma's eye and waved at her. She came and he could see her eyeing Phil who was following her. "See you don't like your new shadow."

"Is this really necessary? Who's fucking idea was this?"

"Tig's."

"I'm going to hurt him for this."

"Apparently he didn't want a re-run of the last lockdown." Gemma gave him a very dirty eye but didn't comment on it. "Prospect! Back off a bit, I need to talk to her in private."

"Something wrong?"

"Turns out Al's shadow manage to do something right. Told him to keep an eye out for anything strange."

"And?"

"See that redhead behind the bar?"

"Yeah, Sharon?"

"Whatever, I... tapped her." Gemma turned and looked at him. "Before Alice."

"Good, I was wondering if I would have to start bitch slapping you in public."

He just glared at her and she met his look, daring him to say something. He didn't. This was the Queen after all and he kind of deserved it after the comment about the last lockdown. "Anyway, quite a few times."

Gemma turned and looked at the Crow Eater again. "I can see why, guess she could look like her if you're drunk and in a dark room."

He barely managed to hide his smile. "The prospect said that she had been eyeing Al today, and not in a nice way."

"What the fuck! Fucking bitch, I'll fucking claw her eyes out."

"Don't start anything now, Prez doesn't need that shit. Besides, I'm not sure he's right, but could you keep an eye out for me as well?"

"Sure will! Fucking whore, she needs to learn to show respect."

"Thanks Gem."

"Tell the prospect to keep tabs as well."

"I already have."

He went back to the table and a couple of hours later he slipped under the covers next to Al. When he ran his hand over her belly he felt it. Her stomach had always been flat, and it wasn't anymore. It wasn't much but he had touched her entire body enough times to notice even the smallest changes.

"Katze?"

"Hmmm?"

"You've got a pot belly."

She moved her hand down to his. "Shit, I shouldn't have that already. It's fucking twins. Or I'm just eating too much."

"I like it." He said, kissing her neck ans shoulders. When she tried to turn around he held her firmer. "I thought we should practice positions we can use when you get the size of a planet."

"Ohh, like this?"

"Mhm." He let his hand slip down in between her legs. "I think this is going to work for a long time." As she turned her head too look at him he caught her lips.

* * *

><p>Alice was sitting in a chair at doctor Elizabeth Brahms office.<p>

"Ok, I need to ask you some questions and it's important that you are completely honest with me." She picked up a pen and seached a pile of papers until she found the right one. "Do you smoke?"

"Sometimes, not since I found out."

"Good, don't smoke."

"Do you drink?"

"Not since I found out."

"Good, keep it up."

"Drugs."

"No, never. Not even pot."

"Good. Any medical history in the family that I should now about, problems during pregnancies, or anything else? Anything you can think of."

"Well, there's a lot of twins."

"A lot?"

"My mom's a twin, my granparents on my fathers side."

"Mostly identical, fraternal or both?"

"All of them fraternal."

"You're a twin." Happy reminded her.

"Oh, yes, I'm a twin. Oh, and I have cousins who are as well."

"Ok, I'm going to do an ultrasound on you today. Twin pregnancies are a higher risk and it's good if we know that from the beginning. It does seem to run in the family, to say the least, and you have inherited it from both your mom and dad." She smiled. "That way we would also get to know more exactly how far along you are. Any other symptoms. Fatigue?"

"Yes, I'm extremely tired."

"What else?"

"I pee a lot, and eat a lot."

"Nausea, heartburn, runny nose, anything like that?"

"No, I'm..." She looked at Happy who had a huge smile on his face. The doctor looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm... aroused." It was the most proper word she could think of and Happy obviously couldn't help himself and a laugh escaped from him.

"Lucky boy." The doctor said and looked at Happy. "I was so sick my husband wasn't allowed to touch me for months. It's nothing to worry about, not that I think you did, but it's normal."

"Really?"

"Yes, change in sexual apatite is normal, can be up or down. I want to do and ultrasound to get a more exact date and also to see if there's twins, and you," She nodded at Happy, "Can sit on the chair next to her head."

She did as the doctor said, trying not to look at Happy who had the biggest smile on his face, probably still thinking about her using the word 'aroused'. She sat down at the bed and the doctor came and sat in front of her. "Pull up you t-shirt and open your jeans."

The doctor looked at her belly and smiled. "Ok, here's the gel, it's a bit cold."

She started to move something that looked like a stick on her belly and turned the screen towards them. "Ok, see that?"

"Eh, no, not really." Alice said. She didn't see shit and noticed Happy leaning towards the screen. "What? Do you see anything?"

"Trying to." He smiled.

"Here's the amniotic sac, the fluid, and this thing here", she pointed at the screen "is the heart."

And she saw it, a black circle with a white, fetus shaped thing inside it. A baby.

"And here," The doctor said with a smile and moved her hand, "Is the other one."

Alice couldn't take her eye off the screen, babies, two of them, their hearts beating, she could se it, they moved around a bit. Her eyes teared up and she looked at Happy, his eyes were huge and he didn't move them from the screen. She looked at it for a long time while the doctor was moving around the pointer and mumbled to herself.

"Well, I can tell you that you are 10 weeks along, considering this is twins, you're going to start to grow pretty soon, and a lot. Gemma told me you're a mechanic."

"Yes."

"I wouldn't recommend that you work for that much longer, twins are higher risk. You shouldn't lift anything heavy and there's also the risk with chemicals, oils and gasoline."

"But..."

"You're not working." Happy said, he still hadn't taken his eyes off the screen, he was holding her hand, squeezing it. She would get bored to death but she was not having this discussion here.

She turned her eyes back to the screen. "Are they fraternal?"

"I'd say they are. But it's not always possible to tell."

"Can you see what it is? The sex I mean." Happy asked.

"That's cheating!" Alice yelled and turned to the doctor "Don't say anything!"

"Do you want pictures?" she said with a smile.

"Yes!" Happy smiled. Still with his eyes on the screen.

"Does everything seem ok?" Alice was suddenly worried.

"Everything looks just fine. I'm going to keep a close eye on you through your entire pregnancy. Both Tara and Gemma have called me already, saying how important you are."

"She is." Happy said.

"I'm going to give you all my numbers, if there's the least bit concern, I want you to call me immediately. Both of you." She looked at Happy for the last part. "Any questions?"

"Giving birth, how, I mean..."

"It's hard to say yet, it depends on how they are positioned towards the end, but you should prepare yourself for a caesarean."

"Ok."

"And you need rest, any pregnancy is a toll to the body and twins is harder. If you're hungry, you eat. If you are tired, you sleep. And you," she pointed at Happy, "help her, make sure she doesn't overdo it."

"Absolutely." It was like throwing gasoline on a fire, Alice thought. He would be unbearable if people kept telling him to tell her what to do.

She handed two pictures to Alice who couldn't take her eyes of them. Happy leaned over and looked at them with her.

"Ok, like I said, call me, if there's anything."

Alice got up and put the pictures in a book she had in her bag. They said goodbye and the started to walk through the corridors in the hospital.

Happy held his arm around her shoulders and suddenly pulled her towards him and kissed her, holding her hard.

"That was fucking awesome. I just saw my kids." He had the biggest smile on his face. "Give me the pictures, I wanna see again."

She gave them to him and he eyed them carefully and then kissed her again and gave her one picture back. "I'm keeping the other one."

"Ok."

"Looks like your mom didn't get to take the first picture of them after all."

"I'll let her know." Alice smiled. "It'll kill her."

-o0o-

Happy spotted Clay coming towards them when they came back to the clubhouse.

"All ok?" He looked at Al

"Everything's fine." Al answered.

"Church in 30 minutes." He turned to Alice, "Tara and Gemma are looking for you, they're in the bar."

Happy noticed V-lin as he came running towards Al and taking her bag. He was doing really good. Not that he would tell him that.

"Looks like your Old Lady is taking that better than mine." Clay said.

"Yeah, she seems ok with it."

"Gemma doesn't take kindly to being followed, or me be overprotective."

"Can I have a word, Prez?"

"Absolutely."

Happy wasn't sure how this was done, he lit a smoke.

"The doctors appointment..."

"She_ is_ ok?"

"Yeah, she's pregnant."

Clay looked at him and even with the sunglasses, Happy knew he had big eyes. He probably didn't see that coming at all. Which meant that Gemma hadn't told him.

"Maybe I should ask how _you_ are doing?"

"Good, your Old Lady talked me straight."

"She's good at that."

"She figured it out, something about coffee and shit, I don't know. Al didn't know either, she didn't want anyone to know, we weren't sure if we wanted to keep it."

"And that's when Gemma stepped in." Clay nodded with a crocked smile.

"Sort of, she was a big help."

"What did the doctor say?"

"We're having twins."

"Holy shit!"

"We knew it might be, a lot of twins in Al's family. Besides, she already getting big, noticed it yesterday."

"How far along?"

"10 weeks."

"Well, congratulations, dad." He said with a smile. "Sure your up for this now? I need you, but if you have any concerns, I'll talk to Tig."

"Don't worry. I'm up for this Clay."

"Bet you are." Clay gave him a hug and walked off.

Happy was ready for this. He had no problem with what he was going to do. Knowing that his Old Lady was with him, knew what he was, had made any hesitation disappear.

At the table, they went through the last details. They were ready, all of them and all hell would break loose early in the morning. He was almost looking forward to it.

"Anything else?" Clay asked. The slam informed them that the meeting was over.

When he came out, Al was holding Abel, dancing around and singing along to some song.

"Think your Old Lady can have a look at my bike?" Bobby asked. "Just want to make sure it runs smoothly tomorrow." Since the accident with Tig, Bobby had been extremely fucking anal with his bikes. And he should, shit like that shouldn't happen and tomorrow was a big day.

"Ehrm, well, she's not supposed to work." They all turned and looked at him.

"What! What's wrong with her?" Juice asked. "You said she was ok."

Clay just laughed behind him. "You better just tell them."

"Tell us what?" Chibs stepped towards him.

"She's..." How the fuck did you tell people shit like this. "...pregnant."

Their eyes were huge and their mouths were hanging open. They obviously hadn't seen that one coming. Jax was the one who managed to collect himself first.

"Even if she's pregnant, she should be able to work... I mean... you know."

"It's twins. The doctor told her to be careful, and with the chemicals and shit... I don't know." He was extremely uncomfortable and just wanted to end the conversation. As a saving angel he saw Gemma approach.

She took one look at them all and smiled. "I see you've had the good news." She turned to Happy. "Al said you had one of the pictures, can I see it?"

He cleared his throat and found the picture in his inside pocked and handed it to Gemma. The others were still just staring it him. Finally Chibs started to laugh. "Fucking unbelievable, but congratulations." He said and hugged him.

"Twins?" Bobby smiled. "Boy, you're in for a ride."

"All the best guys have twins. Sign of really strong sperm. A real man." Tig said and gave him a hug as well. "Al! Get over here."

"What?" She said while handing Abel over to Gemma.

Tig caught her and lifted her up. "You know, I've always wanted to be able to call myself the Godfather."

"Eh, ok?" Al laughed. When they all had hugged her congratulated them both she snuck into his arms. "I think that went ok." He spotted Quinn coming towards them.

"Yeah. Have you told Quinn?" For some reason the thought of telling Quinn had made him nervous. He had enormous respect for him and didn't want him to... he wasn't sure what, just not get disappointed or somehting.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He laughed. Seems to be a lot of that going around."

"It's because you butt fucking crazy."

"Look at role model dad talking."

Quinn was just in front of them and gave Happy a hug. "Take care of my girl."

"You know it."

"So, how long before Anita fills up the car with cameras and come live with you to take a million fucking pictures?"

"She refrained to coming once a month."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Quinn laughed. "Take care of yourself girl, and rest. If they take after just one of you, you'll have your hands full. I don't even want to imagine what kind of a offspring your two gene pools will bring forward."

* * *

><p>Happy was standing behind Opie as he set up the explosives. So far everything was going well but they needed to be done pretty soon if they were to be on time for the next stop in Lodi.<p>

"Done?"

"Almost." He muttered something to himself and then stood up. "Done. Let's get the fuck out of here."

As they stepped through the door they saw Juice and Chibs come running towards them. "Move!" Chibs yelled.

Happy pulled his gun and scanned the area behind them. Three Mayans was behind them, they halted for a second when they saw him and Opie and he took the opportunity and fired. One of them fell and less and a second later Opie took out another one.

Juice turned and managed to get the third. He walked up to the bodies. "Not sure if this was skill or just pure fucking luck."

"Skills." Chibs said. "We were running towards Hap and Opie because we knew it would get them to hesitate for a second. Thats my story and I'm sticking to it."

The others turned their head to Chibs and then started laughing. It was the adrenaline, happened every time. Adreanline in combination with pure relief that one was still breathing.

"Everyone ok?" Opie asked.

"Yeah, all good." Chibs said. "Lets get these guys closer to the explosives."

They moved them inside, got into the van and headed towards Lodi.

When the next warehouse was rigged and the guards was taken out Chibs called Tig. "It's all set." He was quiet and listened for a while. "We'll be there in a while."

"They've got one of Alvarez men. They need us there." He said as he hung up the phone.

A while later they walked into an abandoned house.

"Hap, I need to know what leverage they have on Hale." Clay said and pointed at the guy tied to the chair. Happy just nodded, pulled off his cut and his hoodie while searching for things to use. It wasn't optimal conditions for doing this, but he would just have to deal with it.

30 minutes later Clay had the information he wanted. They had also found out that Alvarez was out of town. "Guess that was the fuck up then. That we didn't know that he wasn't going to be here. As long as it's the worst fuck up I can live with it." He pulled out his gun. "There'll be other opportunities to take him out."

Clay pulled the trigger and Happy went to clan himself up. There was banging on the door just a few minutes later. "We need to get going, we need to be at the clubhouse within two hours."

"What about him?" Tig pointed at the lifeless body on the floor.

"Get some of the Tacoma boys to fix this and then head home. They're not in the same need for an alibi as we are." Clay turned and looked at him. "You ok?"

He had never asked him that before, not fucking once and Happy didn't apriciate it. He stared at Clay to make sure that he never asked him that again.

Finally Clay threw up his hands. "Sorry man, no offense. Lets get going."

Happy threw the tank top he had been wearing on the dead Mayan. "Make sure they burn that." Tig nodded.

When they came back to the club house had a drink before going into his room.

Alice woke up when Hap climbed into bed with her. "Hey."

"Hi, Katze." He turned her towards him and kissed her. "Any chance I can get you aroused?"

She could tell that he had been dying to ask her that. "Asshole."

"You did say that you were easily aroused." he said while kissing his way down her neck. "Are you telling me you lied to the doctor?"

"Well what the fuck was I supposed to say?"

"Horny as fuck?"

"Shut up and do something about me being 'horny as fuck' instead."

He chuckled and kissed her, slipping his fingers inside her and she stroked his dick at the same time. By the time he slipped inside her she was squirming.

"Say it!" He whispered in her ear. He could never hear it enough, and frankly, the last couple of months she had liked to say it. It was true and she prefered it above the l-word. She saved that word for very special moments.

"I'm all yours."

He grabbed the backside of ther thigh and thrusted even harder. "You sure are." The slight pain of his hand and his thrusts made her moan.

"Oh my God, Hap!"

"Like that?"

"Please! Lips!" And he kissed her while she came.

While she was lying on her arm he lit a cigaret.

"You probably shouldn't smoke next to me you know." He just glared at her. "And you really should ease up on V-lin, he's terrified."

"Hey, no butting in on how I treat prospects."

"Ok! Sorry!" Very sensitive area obviously. "I'm just not that comfortable with someone following me around."

"It's just for a couple of days. Things got out of hand with some Old Ladies last lockdown."

"Ok. I'll be really nice."

Happy just raised his eyebrows and smiled. "That would be a nice change."

"Whatever." She turned to her back. "You can't be all over me just cause I'm pregnant. I'll be bored to death and if you keep hassling me I'll probably stab you just to have something to do."

Happy turned and looked at Al. She was right, she probably would. "Ok, I'll restrain myself. But I'll keep an eye on you so don't try anything. And V-lin is staying behind you until lockdown is over."

"Ok."

He put out the cigarette and then put his arm around her with his hand on her pot belly. His kids, it was fucking unbelievable. He fell asleep a while later.

* * *

><p>The door was kicked opened, something he had expected. He turned around and saw Deputy Sheriff Cane.<p>

"Get up!" He screamed.

So he did, but fucking naked since he knew that the asswhipe cop didn't think he would. He turned around to see Al trying to get out of bed while covering herself up.

"Maybe you could let her get dressed in the bathroom?" He said, pointing at her. The cop just glared at her and then moved his head in the direction of the bathroom, indicating that she could go. She picked up her clothes along the way and closed the door.

Happy could hear the other cops, kicking in doors in the club house. A few minutes later, Al came from the bathroom and Cane shoved them in front of him, when he pushed Al in the back Hap got pissed.

"Hey! Careful!" Cane didn't answer.

Alice was still just trying to wake up. Morning wasn't really her time of the day. Suddenly Happy was taken away by some other cop and Cane and a female police officer followed her into a room.

"We have some questions."

"Ok?" She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Can I have some coffee?"

"No. Why have you all gathered here?"

"What?" She was trying to win time, they probably knew but she needed to get her shit straight and they would just have to win this one.

"Why are all of you here."

"It's just a gathering, we meet up, spend time together."

"Why where you in Mr. Lohman's room?"

"What?" This one was on purpose.

"Were you his for the night?" The woman said with a scornful smile.

"Yes." Alice smiled. "I'm his every night."

"What did you two do?"

Alice sighed, this was going to be a long morning.

Happy was taken to the police station. He wasn't nervous, Al knew what to do. They had talked about stuff like this a long time ago. All they had to do was stick to the story and he would be out of here in a couple of hours, they had nothing on him or any of the sons.

"What did you and your girlfriend do?"

"We had sex, we talked and then we fell asleep."

"About what?" This was just a test, they would ask her the same question and she would tell them the truth. He was already bored, this was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p>When he came out from the station Al was sitting on the hood of her car next to V-lin. She still had his grey hoodie on, her hair in a ponytail and she was smiling at him.<p>

"Can we go home now?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok."

"And you shouldn't be here."

"Just trying to do my job as an Old Lady, picking you up when you're released and all that."

"Come on smarty pants, back to the club house." He said while pushing her towards the car. He pointed at the prospect. "Next time I tell you to keep her at the club house you keep her at the fucking club house."

"Hey, she's like a force of nature, I either followed her or fucking shot her in the leg to stop her." V-lin said.

Happy just shruged, he had to give the idiot a point for that. She had a way of getting what she wanted.


	13. Lovealot

_Disclaimer: I don't own SOA. Kurt Sutter does. _

_You people are all amazing! Just so you know. There's only one chapter left and a prologue, they will be posted as two chapters. Then I'm done! Kind of awesome and very, very strange. I hope you stay with them til the very end and please! Keep reviewing, it makes me very happy and I love them all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Lovealot<strong>

They were all sitting outside the clubhouse, waiting for Clay and Jax. The warehouse was gone, with the help of the 9'ers they had decimated the Mayan population very thouroughly and Clay and Jax was taking care of the last part as they were waiting. The part that the chinese had helped them with.

As they drove into the lot, Happy got up and walked towards them.

"So?"

"Oswald did good, apparently, Charming is still conservative enough to not want sex toy manufacturers as investors." Clay said as he got off his bike.

"Personally, I think the boy doll did the trick." Jax said with a huge smile.

"He used it?" Tig had bet twenty bucks that Oswald would bail out on using it.

"Oh yes. Slammed it on the table in front of Hale Jr. I could hardly stop myself from laughing out loud." Jax had the biggest smile on his face. Things must have gone well.

"I take it we're home free?" Bobby asked.

"Oh yes." Clay was extremely pleased, this had been a matter of principals for him, Happy knew that.

They all just looked at each other for a long time and finally just started laughing. Happy caught Jax in a hug. "You're a fucking genius!"

"He sure is!" Clay laughed again.

Happy sighed. They were home free for now. The plan had worked. The body in Charming Heigts had scared off investors, leaving Hale Jr. desperate. Enter Chens Chinese contacts who offered to put up the money in exchange for being allowed to build an american factory in Charming on Hale's land. A sex toy factory and proof of Hale's approval of it in a signed contract didn't help his cause. It obviously didn't say sex toy factory, but that was hardly anything that was hard to prove.

Happy hadn't been convinced about the idea. One would have to be a major idiot to sign that, had been his argument. Jax had just smiled at him. 'Or really fucking desperate' was his answer. And he was right. Hale had so much invested in Charming Height, he couldn't back out and had been prepared to do anything to keep the construction going.

The Chinese didn't have any real interest in the factory. The workers would cost them way to much and this was just them helping out. Since the project wasn't going to happen they wouldn't loose any money either. At least not a lot of money and they would get that back with the help of Chen when he expanded his drug business as got rid of the Mayans.

Chen had agreed since it would mean another try at getting rid of the Mayans and for cheap guns. 9'ers also wanted to get rid of the Mayans and cheap guns. Once again, they had worked together and it had worked like a fucking clockwork.

The final touch had been to have it all revealed to City Council by Oswald. If it had been coming from the Sons people would have been skeptical. But from Oswald, a man who stood loose money if it was shut down, was a whole different deal. Not even mentioning what it would do for his attempts to become a mayor. Showing that he was prepared to loose money to keep Charming charming. It was just riddled with lovey touches like that. And everything had worked out just as they had planed.

Happy had known it would. Whenever they worked together, pulled their weight and trusted each other things worked out. Like they had with Zoebelle and later with the Irish and Stahl. They could take on anyone, he fucking knew they could.

"Seriously guys. I'm so fucking proud of all of you. Outstanding work from each and everyone of you. I've never been more proud to be a Son." Clay said.

* * *

><p>Alice walked out from the club house and saw them all standing around Clay and Jax. Smiling, so she assumed that it all had worked out to their advantage. She just stood there, watching, for a while. Finally Gemma took her arm.<p>

"Come on! Let's give the men our love."

Hap caught her and gave her a hug. "We're in the clear so you and your nagging ass can move back home."

"Just me, or are you coming with me?" He just laughed and gave her a kiss.

"Well, with everything being all calm I can put all my focus on you, keeping an eye on you all the time." She almost choked, he couldn't be serious, she would kill him if he did that. But then he started to laugh. "Don't worry, Katze. I know you would stab me in my sleep if I did that."

"I fucking would!"

"Go pack up your stuff. We'll eat here and then we'll go home."

On her way inside she saw him going up to Gemma. It didn't look like a congratulations-conversation. He looked serious and she looked pissed.

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

"I had a talk to the fucking whore." Gemma had a way of combining words with contempt in a way he only wish he could ever imitate.

"Good."

"She won't be a problem anymore."

"I have no doubt."

"Fucking bitch, told her that if a saw her even look at her the wrong way I would have her beaten up so bad she wouldn't recognized her own face in months." Suddenly her face got really grim. "I didn't mention that you knew about it."

"Why?"

"I told her that if she thought I was frighting she could only imagine what you would do if you found out that she had been disrespectful to your Old Lady."

He just stared at her. "One in a million, Gemma."

"You know it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you really going to keep her in Oakland?"

"Why?"

"With the twins and all I think you should live closer to all of us."

She had a very innocent look that didn't fool him for a second.

"What?"

"Well... just thought I could look around for a house here. With a proper guestroom for your mom."

"Geez. You just have it all planned."

"Always, babe. I always have everything planned."

"Sure, look around."

He had to admit it to himself, the neighborhood Al lived in might not be the best place to raise kids. And he also knew that no matter what he said, Gemma would still look for a house, there was no way he could stop her.

* * *

><p>The week after, Alice was at the airport waiting for her parents and Alex. The second her mom saw her she started crying.<p>

"Geez, mom. Are you going to be like this every time I see you?"

"I'm just so happy. I had totally given up on both of you. You had that 'never' and Alex is... Alex."

"Wow! Thanks!" Alex said as he gave Alice a hug. "You really took a firm grip on that 'favorite offspring' spot."

Her dad just gave her a long hug and finally whispered in her ear. "I love you kid, you know that."

Happy, his mom and Aunt were waiting at her house and they had dinner together. It was really odd, everything. But it felt nice to have them all together.

The next day her mom had her and Happy in the studio.

"I've had these pictures planed since the last time I was here and I wanna take them before you get too fat."

"Thanks mom."

"You know what I mean."

They both had jeans on and she put them in one position after another, on quite a few of them Happy was covering her breasts with his hands.

"Getting 'aroused' yet, Katze?" He just wouldn't let that go.

"Shut up!"

Later in the evening she was on her porch with Alex, just the two of them.

"How are you?" He asked and she knew what he meant. It wasn't physically, it was just how she was doing, if she was ok with everything.

"I'm pretty scared and confused. But I'm really happy as well, no pun intended."

Alex laughed. "You seem fine _and_ I'm happy for you, no pun intended. Wow! He really has a crappy name for these discussions."

"I know! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, not much going on to be honest. Just loads of the same."

"You ok with that?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on doing a dad."

"What, whoring around until you find some young Swedish hottie and then settle down with kids and all that?"

"Worked for him." He finished his beer. "And for Happy as well."

"True. We'll, we don't know if it's going to work for Happy yet."

"It'll work." He opened another beer. "You do realize that this is a very clear case of an Electra complex? Not the classical term. I mean as in finding someone like the father as a lover."

"Yup, I've noticed that as well. Very unsettling to be honest." Alex just laughed at her but she wasn't done yet. "On the other hand, if you do as you're planning it's somewhat of and Oedipus complex as well."

"Sure is." He took another sip from hes beer. "But I'm staying away from the redheads."

"What! Why?"

"It's just to incestuous. Not mentioning that they are crazy as fuck."

"Hey! That's not nice."

"You are crazy, and mom is too. I love you both to death but you are crazy."

"You can't talk to me like that anymore. I'm going to be a mother."

Alex almost spit out his beer and then looked at her with big eyes. "Shit! That's true. A mother!" He shook his head. "That's just fucked up. You know, I've always thought about the two of us as that Guided by Voices-song. Seems like you might actually grow up though."

"Pendulum?"

"Yeah." They both smiled and then started to sing together.

"_Come on over tonight. We'll put on some Catt Butt and do it up right. No need to get all caught up, in societies stipulation. You're a member of the freak generation. You're gonna burn to have delation._

_When the pendulum swings it cuts. When the big door swings open and shuts. Yeah, we'll be middle-age children, but so what."_

Then they both started to laugh. They were silent for a while and then Alex smiled again. "Did he really threaten to tie you up to his bike to get you to the lockdown?"

"He told you that?" He knew that they talked now and then, she just hadn't realized it was so detailed, or Happy giving him full reports about their fights.

"So it's true? I like him." He had a smug smile.

"I bet you do. It's not like you've always been nice to me." He had tied her down on a skateboard once and pushed her down a hill. And cut off a huge chunk of her hair and just generally being a prick. Like telling his friends that she liked them, no matter if she did or not. He had been a typical brother. On the other hand, she had been sort of an ass as well.

"Just admit it. You two are exactly what you both need. Just like I need a girl who throws things at me when I'm out of line."

"Is there something he hasn't told you?" She didn't like others knowing that she threw things at Happy, cause she did, embarrassingly often.

"Probably. He's just trying to figure you out. That's all."

"Don't tell him to much. I like it when he's trying to figure me out."

"I know, don't worry. Soon you'll be settled it with two lovely little children, a house and all that stuff."

"You know, it's not like mom and dad got boring when they had us."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that either. You'll never be boring, Angelface."

Happy was in the kitchen with Alan while Al was on the porch with her brother. Anita had gone home with his mom, probably planing stuff. He took a mouthful of beer and suddenly realized that this was the first time he was alone with Alan. He was trying to decide if it was a god or a bad thing.

"This all reminds me of me and Anita."

"Ok?"

"It could just be you who remind me of me. Be good to her."

"I will."

"She might soon be thirty and on her way to have kids but she'll always be my beautiful daughter." Alan smiled. "You'll soon find out what I mean."

"She told me you used to threaten her dates." Happy had a feeling he might need to know a few of these tricks if he had a daughter, or two.

"Yeah. Bastards, came in with half a stiffy and a car outside. Didn't want them to think they were safe." Alan looked angry just thinking about it. "I mean, seriously, what went through you mind when you were between fifteen and eighteen and was going to take out a girl? Probably the same things that I used to think about."

Happy thought about it, usually the only thing he was thinking about was that he hoped that he would get pussy, or at least a blowjob. Then he realized that someone might think that about his daughter if he had one. Oh shit!

"Anita's dad gave me the best example. Remember how you thought about Alice the first times you saw her."

Happy remembered, he wanted to fuck her, be the one who made bruises on her thighs, have her suck his dick. Generally do all those things he had done to her or she to him.

Alan watched him. "Imagine someone thinking about your daughter that way."

Happy felt sick. He very much hoped that he had sons. There was a very real possibility that he would kill the first guy who

"I suddenly feel and urge to apologize to you."

"Don't worry about it. That wasn't my point. Just... she's my girl, she'll always be my girl. I think that the fact that I work so closely to Alex makes me think of him in another way as well. I see him more as a grown up."

"Makes sense."

"You think? Anita says it's just me being a cave man and a male chauvinist ass."

Happy laughed.

"Still, I can see my daughter for what she is. She's crazy. You're good for her. Don't think you let her get away with her bullshit the way others have."

"No, I don't."

"Good, stick to that and she'll never get bored and she'll love you like crazy."

"I'll remind you of this if she ever leave me."

"She won't. She's like her mother. Crazy as fuck and absolutely amazing and when she has decided for someone she'll stick to them. No matter what." Alan laughed and emptied his beer. "I need to get to bed. See you tomorrow."

Happy thought about it. It was a very good description of Al. Crazy as fuck and absolutely amazing.

* * *

><p>18 weeks pregnant and she was big. Gemma laughed at her when she came walking towards her outside the clubouse.<p>

"Sweetie, you're not even half way there!"

"Don't remind me." Alice muttered. "Worst part is that doctor Elizabeth keeps telling me I'm pretty small compared to most women pregnant with twins. How the fuck is that helpful?"

Tara came up and gave her a hug. "You look beautiful, Alice. Really!"

"Have you thought anymore about moving to Charming? With those twins you're going to need you family close."

"Happy's all for it, but honeslty Gemma, I don't have the energy to go house hunting."

"Wouldn't have to sweetie, I've found one for you."

Alice looked at Tara who shrugged with a smile. "You helped too?"

"It's going to be perfect. You need to eat something." Tara said and pushed her towards the clubhouse.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, what is it with everyone and having me eating?"

"Happy gave us your schedule, remember. I gave it to Chuckie, he's got something for you."

Happy and Juice had searched the internet for the perfect diet plan for mothers expecting twins. They were stuffing her face with smoothies and all sorts of food she would usually never eat.

In the beginning Happy had the advantage of saying he wouldn't fuck her if she didn't eat properly. When he realized how well that worked he extended that too make sure everyone reported back to him on her eating throughout the entire day. She told him he made her feel like a the opposite of a whore. She wasn't whoring for food, she was eating to get laid.

Besides the stuffing of her face, he had been great, he wasn't overly protective, he didn't cuddle her to death, he was pretty much as usual, but she knew he was keeping a careful eye on her. And she quite often woke up and felt him stroking her belly.

Lyla came up to them. "You guys seen Ope?"

"Ah, I think he's with the guys." Gemma said. Al immediately knew something was off, and turned her eyes to Tara who looked... weird. There was nothing good going on here and she was right in the middle of it.

"Oh, ok," Lyla sighed. "He didn't come home last night. I'm just worried."

"Oh, I think they had a late one." Gemma said, looking at Tara, and by now Al knew something was wrong. Gemma was lying her teeth out. What the fuck did Ope do? "I'm sure he just crashed here."

"Oh, hm." Lyla said, and it looked like she was about to cry. Of course Gemma caught up on that too. She always did.

"Something wrong?"

By now Al was extremely uncomfortable. She didn't know what was happening and even though she wasn't that close to Lyla, she liked her. Since she didnt know what was going on she didn't know how to act and probably looked like a complete idiot.

Lyla shook her head. "Relly?" Gemma said.

At this point, one of Chuckie's smoothies stuffed with vegetables she didn't like was extremely tempting, as long as it got her the fuck away from here.

She was usually able handled stuff like this, but she was an hormonal, pregnant woman, expecting twins. She didn't deal with anything anymore, she just flipped out. Sometimes by being pissed but usually, she cried. It was freaking Happy out and he said he preferred her throwing hand-grenades at him as long as she didn't cry. She had cried when he said that.

"We're struggling a little." Lyla said. "Lotta' distance, we don't talk much."

"It's just lizard brain, baby. Happens to all guys when they get married."

"Yeah, just give it some time." Tara said. She looked about as comfortable as Alice felt. She would give anyone, including Chuckie, a blowjob if it meant they could get her the fuck away from here.

Saved by the bikes! They rolled in and Lyla started to walk away. Alice didn't even want to know what this was about so she basically ran into the clubhouse and sat down in front of Chuckie.

"Al, I have your smoothie." Chuckie sad and put it on the counter for her. "I added honey, don't tell anyone."

"Oh, thank you, my lips are sealed." She said and tasted it. It was great! She was going to get the receipt form him for this. "This was really good Chuckie!"

"Really, you like it?" He looked so proud. He was easily pleased.

"Best I've had so far, by far. Keep doing these."

Lyla came in, looking really pissed. "Were is she?"

Some blond, Alice knew she was called Ima and that Tara hated her guts, walked in. Lyla looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Out of the ashes into the fire. That was all Alice could think. She hadn't exactly met Ima before, she knew she was a pornstar and judging by how she treated Lyla, she was a total bitch.

Then Tig, Bobby walked in and Ima pulled a gun.

"What the fuck!" Was the only thing Alice could think of saying.

Obviously she wasn't only a total bitch, she was a complete fucking idiot as well. How fucking stupid did you have to be to do a thing like that in the fucking clubhouse?

When Gemma walked in she started flipping the gun around and when Alice got off the chair she pointed it directly at her. It wasn't the first time Al had seen a gun, but it actually was the first time someone pointed it straight at her, and she heard ringing in her ears.

She was fucking pregnant! 'You can't point a gun at a pregnant woman', she kept thinking over and over again.

She hardly noticed Lyla running outside but she did notice Tig's back as he got up in front of her, facing Ima. "Get out, get out." she heard, with a calm, but ice cold voice. Tara muttered something and Alice realized she was hyperventilating, holding her stomach.

She could barely hear anything any longer, she just kept looking at the floor. Trying to remember how to breath.

"Shit." It was Tara's voice and her hand on her back. "Al, you need to slow down your breathing."

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Tig asked.

"She's hyperventilating, we need a paper bag."

"She's panicking?" Tig sounded amazed.

"She's pregnant, more hormonal than a teenage boy and a whore just pulled a gun on her. I think she doing pretty damn good. Call Ope, he's lucky if Hap don't beat him to death after this." Gemma said.

Tara was going on pure instinct, but she was worried. Al wasn't calming down, she held a paper bag over her mouth and nose but she was still hyperventilating. This wasn't good, her body was already working a lot harder than it should with the twins.

"Are you in any pain?"

Al shook her head.

"Honey, you _need_ to slow your breathing."

She moved Alice to the couch, trying to get her comfortable and lying down and instructed her on how to use the bag and telling her when to take it away from the mouth.

Five minutes later Happy was walking though the door. He took one look an Alice and then walked up to her, picked her up and sat down in the couch with her in his lap.

Tara was taken aback, she had seen Happy touch Alice before, kiss her, hug her but that had seem like a way for him to point out that she was his, it was never anything like this. And yet this looked completely natural to him, it wasn't anything new.

Alice was curled up in his lap, her face pressed against his neck, his hand was stroking her back up and down and the other one around her belly. He was talking to her in a calm, whispering voice. She managed to hear some words. "Let your breaths follow my hand, Katze, slowly in and out. Breath all the way down to the stomach."

Alice was finally calming down and if there had any doubt on Tara's behalf weather Happy loved Alice and if he was treating her right, it was gone. Tara had a feeling that it wasn't so much what he was doing that calmed Al down, it was that he was there.

She got up and saw Opie with a cut in his eyebrow. "I'll have a look at that." She said and motioned him to another couch.

"Will she be ok?" He asked and nodded towards Al and Happy on the couch.

"Looks like it." Tara was pissed. "Put some ice on it." She was wondering were the cut came from, she didn't think it was Happy, he would have done more damage.

She started packing her bag and Jax looked up at her. "You ok?"

Was he for real? "What do you think?" She said and walked out. Fucking men and their dicks!

Happy saw Doc leaving, so he assumed that Al was ok for now. She wasn't shaking anymore and when he looked down on her, she was sleeping. He got out of the couch, still carrying her and took her to his room and put her tp bed. Stroking the hair out of her face and kissed her on her forehead.

He met Gemma in the hallway.

"She ok?"

"She's sleeping." He answered. "What the fuck happened?"

"Ima, pulled a gun on us, pointed it right at her. Tig stepped in between them and got Ima out."

"She doesn't scare easily."

"She's pregnant, Hap, hormonal as hell, and that bitched pointed a gun at her, at her babies." Gemma looked at him. "Maternal instincts comes early you know."

She had a point about the hormones, they were driving him insane. She started crying the entire fucking time. About stupid things, like yesterday when she cried when she couldn't open a jar of marmalade. And then she cried about crying. He couldn't handle women who cried and freaked him out. Something she knew, so that made her panic and she cried.

Jax came up behind Gemma. Hap wanted to kill that fucking whore, Ima, pointing a gun at his pregnant Old Lady, was she fucking suicidal?

"I'll handle this, Hap."

"If I ever see that bitch here, I will kill her, in a very painful way."

"I have no doubt, Hap, but _I'll_ handle this." Jax was pulling rank on him, and he knew it. After all, his Old Lady and kid had been in there too.

He got out in the bar and saw a glass of something that looked like green puke on the counter. He pointed at it and turned to Chuckie. "Has she eaten anything?"

"She was just starting when..."

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's all the good stuff, loads of iron and vitamins, all the things she need according to you and Juice."

"Looks like puke."

"She really liked it, said it was the best so far, told me to keep doing it." Chuckie looked insulted. Happy picked up the glass and tasted. It wasn't too bad.

"Put it in the fridge and make sure she eats it when she gets up."

"I'll make a new one instead, more vitamins when it's fresh." Chuckie answered. He assuemd that made sense.

Tig came up. "How is she?"

"Ok, she's sleeping."

"Fucking freaked me out."

"Hey, thanks. Gemma said you stepped between the gun and Al."

"Yeah, well, trying to step inbetween Ima and everyone else. Crazy fucking bitch."

"Ope tapped her?"

Tig just shook his head, "Yeah, guess married life isn't treating him to good."

Happy shrugged. It wasn't any of his business, at least not until Ope's crazy bitches started to wave guns around the clubhouse.

"So, do I even wanna know what you're going to do to that whore?"

"Jax is handling it."

"Pulled rank on you?"

"Yup. Get a free shot if she ever steps inside this house again." He kind of hoped that she would be stupid enough to do that. "Hey, make sure she eats when she wakes up. I have to get back up to the warehouse."

* * *

><p>Alice woke up, and for a few seconds she wasn't sure were she was, and then she remembered. Ima and the gun, Hap holding her. She go out of the bed and saw a note taped to the door.<p>

It was Hap's handwriting, just one word, 'EAT!', she laughed. When she entered the bar Tig, Gemma, Piney and Chuckie was there.

"You ok, sweetheart?" Piney asked.

"Think so. Got this from Hap." She held up his note and Tig laughed.

"Chuckie, give the lady some food." he ordered.

Not twenty minutes later she had a smoothie, one of the good ones, bread and pasta with some sauce in front of her.

"Thanks Chuckie, this is great." She started eating.

"When you are done with that, we're going to go look at your new house." Gemma said. "By the way, I didn't do it by my self, Hap asked me to."

"Is everyone ganging up on me?"

"Just... helping you."

"Hmpf."

"You'll like the house."

And she did, it was really good, didn't need much work, just some paint job.

"Wait til you see the best part." Gemma said and pulled her towards the second floor. "The master bedroom."

It was a big bright room, with big windows. "It's really nice Gemma."

"And look here" she opened another door, it was a walk in closet.

"Gemma! I can't even fill this, but it's very nice."

"And if you keep walking, there's a bathroom. And just opposite the hall is a very nice nursery."

"It's great, really, thank you!"

"There's a guest room on the bottom floor, perfect for Hap's mom, she can stay the night sometimes."

"He'll like that."

"So?"

"What?"

"You'll take it?"

"Not sure if we can afford it."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I need to talk to Hap you know."

"If you tell him you like it, he'll let you have it. He'd give you the moon after the scare he had today."

"That's just evil Gemma," but she still laughed.

"Need to use what you have, baby." She gave Alice a hug. "You can't live in that neighborhood with kids Al. It's not right."

She had to give Gemma a point there. And it was a nice house, huge, she wouldn't know what to put in it. Which reminded her. She still had quite a lot of stuff in New York. She needed to get that and Hap would not be pleased about it.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the kitchen by the table, she was eating, again, she had however realized that no one noticed how much she was eating, and little but many times was working better with her body.<p>

"We'll buy it if you like it." That was all he said.

"You haven't even seen it, Hap." she tried

"Did you like it?"

"It was nice, big, enough rooms and a guestroom on the bottom floor that would be good for you mom, and big bathrooms, nursery opposite the bedroom and a huge walk in closet for all of our clothes."

"What clothes?"

"That's what I said."

"If you liked it, I'll like it. Buy it."

She really hoped Gemma was right about him being prepared to give her the moon today. She was going to try to use it.

"Hap, I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it."

His eyes narrowed. "Ok."

She took a deep breath. "I have a lot of stuff in New York, and since I seem to be stuck here on a more permanent basis than I had planed, I need to get it."

"Why wont I like it?"

"Some of it is in a storage, and some of it is still..."

"Where?" She knew that he knew, he looked pissed.

"At Marks house." She admitted.

"You're not going to New York, and most definitely not to Marks house." He didn't just looked pissed. He was pissed.

"I need those things."

"Send Alex." Furious almost. But that could work, she could send Alex, he wouldn't mind.

"Ok, but I'm still going to have to talk to Mark."

"No."

"Hap, I need to talk to Mark, tell him what things I want and where some of it is."

"No."

"I'm going to talk to him, this is just me informing you of what I'm going to do." She tried his own line on him and that caught his attention.

Happy was looking at Al, there was no fucking way she was going to talk to that asshole.

"Tell Alex what he needs to know and then he can go and get it for you."

"Hap, don't be unreasonable, I just need to talk to him, on the phone, that's all."

"No." Was she fucking insane? There was no way in hell he was going to let his Old Lady talk to her ex husband.

He watched her get out of the chair and walk up to him, her big pot belly with his kids inside in front of her. But he was not giving in this time.

"Hap, you know you have nothing to worry about, you can sit next to me and listen to the entire conversation if you like. It's just practical stuff." She sat down in his lap. Bitch always knew how to get to him. "There's things I want, stuff I have spent quite a lot of time collecting."

"What stuff?" He wasn't giving in, he just wanted to know what it was she wanted so bad she would talk to that idiot.

"Movies, comics, books, some... stuff."

"What stuff?" She looked embarrassed.

"Like, hrm, toys. Action figures." He looked at her in disbelief.

"You're shitting me?"

"No. I want them." She looked even more embarrassed, sitting in his lap looking down on her belly. He put his hand on hit, rubbing it.

"I don't want you to talk to him."

"I know, I just want my things."

"Your toys?" He couldn't help it. She was crazy, what grown up obsessed about toys?

"Shut up."

He pulled her down and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and responded.

"Say it." He needed to hear it.

"I'm all yours, Hap."

"I'm going to sit right next to you."

"Ok."

"I don't like it."

"I know."

"I hate it."

"I know. Considering that one of your whores pulled a gun on me today you kind of owe me." She was brining out the big guns. He kissed her throat.

"I've never been with her."

"Are you sure about that?" He stiffen for a second, thought about it and Al started to laugh. "You suck, you don't even know."

"What? Like you remember all of the guys you've been with."

"Sure do, you want me to give you list?" She said and moved around so that she was straddling him on the chair. "Some of them might go down as 'Huge guy with black hair and tattoo of Lemmy on neck' but I'll remember them all."

"I don't want any fucking list. I don't want to know. As long as I'm the only one since Halloween I really don't give a shit."

"You've been the best since Halloween at least." She mumbled into his neck. He was about to tell her that she shouldn't even fucking joke about that but realized that he couldn't really say the same thing, even if had stuck to his promise to lay off the Crow Eaters, she wasn't the only on since Halloween and she knew it. It was easier to change subject, she could have this one.

"You scared me today."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I panicked."

"Don't be sorry. Wasn't you fault." He didn't want her to feel bad about it.

"So, you really want us to buy that house?"

"If you liked it."

"I don't know if we can afford it."

"We can." He had no doubt about that. "I'm assuming you're selling this house."

"Sure, I don't need two houses." she said. "And you're ok with moving to Charming?"

"It's better. Closer to everyone, and better for the kids."

"Probably. Guess I wont be needing the gun when I open the door anymore."

"That's too bad. You look very sexy with the gun in your hand." He had actually only seen her do it once, but it sure had caught his attention.

"Even hung over and with a guy in the bedroom?"

"Didn't like the guy in the bed room."

"I very much doubt that you gave a shit at the time." She said into his neck. And she was right.

"Probably not. I did like the bruises on your thighs."

"You've made a couple of those." She smiled. "Not lately though."

"You're pregnant." He didn't want to be rough with her when she was pregnant, that seemed... wrong. She wasn't too happy about it and it did get slightly rough now and then, but he hadn't bruised her.

"Promise me you'll bruise my hips and thighs again when I'm not pregnant anymore."

"Promise. When I can find your hips again, I'll bruise them."

"That's mean!"

"It's true." She hit his arm and got up, giving him glares and he chuckled. He loved teasing her but he still thought she was beautiful and sexy as hell and she knew it.

* * *

><p><em>The song Alex and Alice are singing is, as mentioned, Guided by Voices - Pendulum.<em>


	14. Edge Of The Moon

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to Kurt Sutter_

_Thank you, so much for those fabulous reviews and for all the favs and alerts that people are still adding. Awesome!_

_The next chapter will obviously be an epilogue not a prologue like I wrote in the beginning of chapter 13. I can't even blame translation problems, they're called the exact same thing in Swedish._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Edge Of The Moon<strong>

She was 23 weeks pregnant, and about as big as some women were towards the end of the pregnancy. They were moving in to the new house. Gemma had organized everything and loads of people she hardly knew helped with the actual move.

The phone call with Mark had been civilized, he knew that the stuff was hers and didn't protest. Hap had been sitting next to her, glaring at the phone so intensely that she was afraid it was going to burst into flames. When she hung up he had kissed her and walked out. She thought it best to leave him alone for a while.

Alex came with her mom for one of the monthly visits, it was an entire van of stuff from Mark and Hap had teased her for most of it. She on the other hand was thrilled, all her movies and books. She had missed them. The stuff was currently being placed in bookshelves in the living room.

The Prospects had painted and put up new wallpapers in the house. They were now in the nursery, trying to put a together a crib. They were using an impressive amount of foul words.

"Just look at it on the bright side boys, by the second you'll know what to do." Gemma said.

"Oh, there's just one. They'll sleep in the same." Alice explained.

"Thank fucking God for that." Ratboy said. "This IKEA stuff is shit, the holes doesn't match."

"Why?" Gemma asked. "I mean, why only one?"

"Makes them calmer, they sleep better together. That's what they are used to."

"Oh, smart."

"Lots of experience with twins in the family."

She walked over to the bedroom and noticed that the new, massive, bed was up and someone, probably Gemma, had made it. The room looked really nice.

"I've unpacked your clothes. They filled about a quarter of it." Tara said as she came from the walk in closet.

"Well, it leaves a lot of room for Hap's clothes."

"That was including Hap's clothes, honey."

"Oh."

"When you've pushed out those babies and lost the baby fat, we're going shopping." Gemma said. "Cause this is just ridiculous." She had been afraid of this. She wasn't much for shopping, some of her clothes had been bought by her mom when she was in high school.

"I'm not much for shopping."

"You don't say?" Gemma was in her 'Gemma-position' hand on the hip.

"She was impossible when we lived together, when I dragged her with me she usually sat with the husbands waiting." Tara shook her head. "And she never tried anything on. Only jeans and we managed a maximum of three shops before she demanded coffee."

"I just don't like it." Alice tried to explain. "And it's not like I'll use it, I work at a garage."

Alex came in and gave her a hug. "Wow, a little more and I won't be able to put my arms around you."

"Shut up." she saw Happy walking past the door and called him in, "Hap, finally! They are mocking our wardrobe, say I have to go shopping."

He just raised his eyebrows and put his hands on her belly. "How are my boys?"

"I'm telling you Hap, that's girls." Gemma said with confidence and Tara nodded.

"Beautiful girls, you'll have teenage boys camping on you lawn, trying to get into their pants." Tara teased. "Dead sexy redheads, trained into perfection by Mia. They'll be busy flashing themselves at bridges and pulling of their panties in front of cops. You'll have a blast, Hap."

Hap's eyes got blacker than usual and he looked slightly panicked while eying Alice. Probably remembering what kind of a girl she was.

"Not sure what you two are talking about, that's one of each." Alex said. "Promise. Still one girl so you'll have to keep the gun close." He said the last part to Hap.

"I will." He still had his hands on her and smiled his most evil smile.

"You can always do what dad did, totally ruining Alice's first date." Alex laughed.

"NO! You can not do that, that was horrible." Alice still blushed when she remembered it, something Happy noticed.

"What did he do?" And he was suddenly very interested.

"Don't tell him!" Alice gave her brother the most evil eye.

"He stole a line from the movie Clueless." Tara laughed.

"What line?" Very eager. This was not good and she didn't want him to know. He would use it, no doubt.

"Everyone shut up." Alice yelled with both her hands in the air.

"I've got a 45 and a shovel, I don't think anyone's going to miss you." Alex laughed and soon they all fell in. The boy, Peter was his name, had looked at her father with and open mouth and hadn't touch her or hardly even spoken to her the entire evening. It had sucked, she was really into him.

Happy looked at Al, she looked very embarrassed, it didn't matter. He would most definitely use that on the first horny fuck that came and tried to get into his girls pants. It wasn't so much that he hoped it was boys because he wanted boys. He was just seriously worried that he would shoot the first guy that came and tried to take his daughter out on a date. He clearly remembered what he did with the girl on his first date.

"My first date. It's safe to say I didn't get my first kiss that night." She looked at him when she said it.

"Is that the picture of you in the garden with a dress, holding a shovel and a gun?" Happy laughed. He loved the picture. She was standing in a rose garden, the shovel is leaning on her shoulder and she had a foot on it. In the other hand was a gun. She looked really pissed and now he knew why.

"Yes, it was even the dress I wore."

"Can you imagine how terrifying that would be coming from Hap." Gemma said. He could, it would be awesome.

"You can't do that to our girl or girls." Al whispered to him and he just smiled.

* * *

><p>Happy was in the shower, in his own house, which was a pretty fucked up feeling. He had never owned a house or even an apartment before.<p>

All their stuff was there, well, mostly Alice stuff to be honest, but there was still a lot to do. He walked through the, mostly, empty closet and into the bedroom. Al was lying in bed with her eyes closed but opened them and looked at him when he came in.

He slipped in the bed behind her and pulled her closer.

"You ok, Katze?"

"Yes, my back hurts a bit, but I'm fine."

"Where?" He started rubbing her back and when he hit a spot she moaned.

"There, oh, exactly there, rub harder."

He leaned over and kissed her on her neck. "You're usually not much for talking dirty."

"Would you like me to talk dirty?" She asked and turned around.

"Nah, I'm happy with you moaning and panting."

"Then I think you should make me do that."

"Sure?" She had to be tired, she had been standing up the entire day.

"Shut up, It's bad luck if you don't have sex the first night in a new house."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I think you just made that up."

"You'll never now, Killer." When she leaned forward and caught his lips he smiled, she wasn't quite as horny as in the beginning, but she was still quite frisky. And if she offered he would never say no.

* * *

><p>Alice was officially in love with the big bathtub in the house. Her back was killing her sometimes and it was the best relief for her. Just lying in there for a really long time and listening to music.<p>

After filling up with new hot water several times she sighed, she had to get up. It wasn't just that she didn't want to stop bathing, it was like climbing a fucking mountain with the back and the big belly and just being... fucking fat. She was not one of those women who felt like a sacred vessel, she felt huge.

The only thing she liked was to feel them moving around, that was a nice feeling, she had kids inside of her. It was nice, but also a slightly freaky feeling. People, inside her!

She stepped out, got a towel and started to dry herself off. She leaned forward to dry her legs and when she looked down she froze. This was not true! She started for a long time and then she screamed.

"What the fuck!" She looked again. "Oh, my fucking god!"

Happy came running in. "What, what's wrong?" He halted when he saw her. "Are you crying?"

"Look." She pointed at her body. "Look at this, come here, stand behind me."

Happy had no idea what was going on, he had thought something was wrong. Which it obviously was, but not like... seriously wrong. He did as she asked, and stood behind me.

"What? What am I supposed to see?"

"Lean over my shoulder and look down my body."

He smiled, "Ok?" He looked down over her belly and when she leaned forward he leaned with her. "What am I supposed to see?"

"Can't you see it?" She sounded extremely upset and was about to cry, again.

"See what, Katze?"

"I look like a fucking kangaroo from this angle."

And then he saw it, she did. "No babe, you don't, you look beautiful." But towards the end of the sentence he couldn't help himself, he did his best to swallow his laughter but some of it slipped out. And she spun around and stared at him.

"I don't, I have a body the shape of a fucking kangaroo." She was very close to start crying again and she was pissed. "Stop laughing!" She screamed the last part and he knew it was quite possible that she was going to shoot him, but for the life of him, he couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, really! And I do think you're beautiful..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Alice was staring at him, fucking bastard! He was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face and she hated him. This was all his fault, he and his stupid dick and that stupid vow to break her perfectly sane 'never's'.

"You asshole!" She pushed him and the back of his knees hit the edge of the bathtub and he fell in and she walked out into the closet.

He came after just a few seconds later, soaking wet. "Hey, Katze. Come here." He caught her and and gave her a hug.

"You're dripping."

"That's not my fault." He lifted her up on the dresser and stood between her legs. "Look at me." She did as he said. "I do think you're beautiful and very sexy."

She eyed him. "Really?"

He took her hand and shoved it down his soaking wet pants. He had a hard-on and she grabbed it. When he groaned she started to stroke it. "See, I get hard just seeing you naked, that's how fucking sexy you are." He mumbled.

She jumped down from the dresser, turned around and leaned against it. He knew what she wanted and slid inside of her.

Alice pushed her ass against him, meeting his thrusts. She felt him stroking her back, from the shoulders and down to the small of her back. He held his hands there for a while, pulling her towards him. He continued down and grabbed her at her favorite place, just beneath her ass. Then he squeezed, hard and she moaned.

Happy knew that she loved that, so he squeezed again and and felt her insides starting to tighten around him. He ran her hands along her sides and up to her breasts, carefully pinching her nipples.

"Harder." She moaned and he did exactly what she wanted. A few minutes later he rammed inside her the last couple of times.

He leaned over her, holding her around her shoulders. "See, very sexy." He mumbled into her ear.

"Thank you, I really needed that." She was still panting.

"I need to take off these clothes, I'm dripping all over the floor."

He went back into the bathroom and pulled the clothes off. His mobile was dead and would most likely stay that way. Juice would have to give him a new one tomorrow.

He emptied the tub before going back to the bedroom and got into bed next to her, pulling her towards him. "I'm sorry that I laughed."

She didn't say anything and a few seconds later he felt her shaking. Great, she was crying, again. He turned her around and realized that she wasn't, she was laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"It is kind of funny. You just humped a kangaroo."

"Butt fucking crazy, as usual." He laughed and kissed her.

"Turn around, I want to lie behind you and put my leg over you, it's more comfortable."

He did and felt her belly against his back and her leg over his. "Better?"

"Yes." She mumbled and gave him a few kisses on his back. "Thank you."

"Go to sleep, Skippy." He laughed.

"Shut up!" She bit him on his back but she was at least giggling. "Be nice to me, I'm fat and depressed and it's your fault."

"For the record; I do think you're beautiful, really. And you're not fat, you're pregnant." He took her hand and pulled around him. "And that's my girl you're badmouthing, it pisses me off."

"I'll stop."

"Good, go to sleep."

She was quiet for a while and just as he was about to doze of when she squeezed him. "Hap."

"Mhmm?"

"I'm sorry that I pushed you."

"It's ok. I deserved it."

Alice pushed her face in-between his shoulder blades and inhaled his scent. A few minutes later she finally felt herself doze off.

* * *

><p>Halloween. It was hard to imagine that it had only been one year. So much shit had happened and not even mentioning that he was having kids. They were at the clubhouse for the party and Abel was anxiously waiting for Al.<p>

Her car came into the lot and she managed to get out of the car. He did his very best not to laugh at her, she was fucking huge. She wore a red dress with short puff arms and really huge white bloomers. She had a kids plastic bucket in her hand. He just shook his head and swallowed a laugh. He loved her but she was getting big, there was no way around that.

"Who the fuck is she supposed to be?" Kozik asked.

"Ponyo!" Abel yelled as he ran up to her.

When she came up to him, Happy gave her a kiss. "Wow!"

"Shut up!"

"I have a feeling you won't get as much candy this year as you did last year." Kozik said.

"Don't worry. I have it covered." Al smiled.

Just then another car drove up and Mia stepped out in a very short black, white and red dress.

"Oh yes, you'll be covered this year as well." Bobby laughed. "Who is she supposed to be, or is it just to look hot?"

"No, she's the Queen of Hearts from Alice in wonderland."

"So let's get this show on the road. Are all the kids here?" Mia asked. "What are you supposed to be?" She stopped and looked at Al.

"Ponyo."

"Jesus, you look like a red football."

"Shut up!" Alice hit her with her bucket. "Tell me I look nice." She said to Happy and leaned against him.

"You're fucking perfect, Skippy." He whispered to her trying to keep himself from pointing out the fact that he could hardly get his arms around her. She hit him with the bucked as well, but she was smiling.

"I'll go get the other kids." She said and took off.

Mia sat down on the bench next to him. "So, found out the last one yet?"

"No. Are you going to tell me?"

"I think you should leave that one, you wouldn't break it anyway."

"Sure about that?"

"Never stay after the first hit."

"No. I wouldn't make her break that." He would never fucking hit her. He had been close, he had to admit that, when they had their fights but he always managed to control himself. And they were getting better. They still fought and he was still furious, it was just... manageable. Maybe because he knew that it was normal for them. They fought and screamed like crazy and then they fucked.

"Smart man. I would shoot you if you did." She smiled. "Still, I'm very proud of you. You did very good and she's ridiculously happy."

"I haven't broken the other one I knew about. The not taking it up the ass."

"Really? You need to work on that."

"I will."

"How's your mom?"

"Ok, not much more thought. She stayed at our house yesterday. They watched some fucked up Zombie-movie." Mia just laughed. "How long are you staying?"

"Quite some time actually. I'll be her until after her birthday. The big 30." She smiled. "I hope you found some awesome present for her."

"Yup."

"More jewelry?"

"Yup."

"Oh my God! Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Mia said with a low voice and a huge smile in her face.

Happy was horrified. "No! Jeez why does everybody think that?"

"Cause she's shaped like a fucking football because of you. It would be the least you could do." She wasn't smiling anymore.

"She wouldn't even say yes. She doesn't want to get married again."

"Hmpf." She glared at him. "Just make sure she knows that before you give her that box."

"She knows."

"Make it really fucking clear."

"Fine."

A bunch of kids and Al came through the doors and she gave him a quick kiss before taking off. When they were gone he lit a cigarette. Everyone was nagging about it. Gemma had been all over his ass as well. It wasn't that he would mind marrying her. It was that she had been very clear on the fact that she wouldn't say yes. Especially not while she was pregnant and he didn't care either way.

The only one who wasn't nagging was Alex and as long as Alex said that she was ok with it and was honest about it, he remained calm. It was nice to have Alex to ask, it was like have the answer to a test, whenever he did answer his questions. Sometimes he told him to find out by himself.

He threw down the cigarette on the ground and stomped it.

"Hey, was Mia really here?" Tig asked him as he walked inside.

"Yeah."

"Nice." Tig smiled and pushed away the crow eater he had in his lap. "I'm getting some prime pussy tonight."

"You're getting prime pussy for weeks. She staying until after Al's birthday."

A huge smile spread in Tig's face. "Oh, I'm a lucky guy."

Happy just shook his head. He knew that people called him and Al crazy but this was just... disturbing. Tig and Mia. "Just keep it here. No fucked up shit at my house."

"Why not, you and Al live there?" Bobby gave him a beer. "Aren't you in the same zip code?"

"Not even the same city, man." Happy was horrified. What did they think about them? "Or country. Might be a different planet."

* * *

><p>Alice tried to make herself calm down. The ambulance was there and she couldn't fucking get a hold of Happy. It was his mom, she wasn't sure what was wrong but she needed to get to the hospital. Mona was meeting her there and she needed to get to the clubhouse. It was the fucking Friday Church and they never brought their phones for that.<p>

"We need to get to the clubhouse. You have to drive. I'm not sure I can even get behind the steering wheel."

"You're not supposed to leave the house." V-lin said. Her blood pressure was up and doctor Elizabeth was getting worried about pre-eclampsia. She was supposed to rest and Hap had asked the prospect to stay with her. He claimed it was to make sure she wasn't alone in case something happened. But it was obviously to make sure she stayed in the house as well. She should probably be pissed about that but for the moment she dreaded telling him that his mom had been rushed to the hospital. She was just pissed at V-lin for not getting how serious this was.

"I know that. But I need to get a hold of Happy and tell him that his mom is at the hospital."

"I can't let you leave the house, he told me that, you're supposed to take it easy and stay calm."

"I'm not fucking taking it easy right now, am I? And I'm not very fucking calm! And I'm inside the fucking house!" Fucking Happy and scaring the fucking prospects.

"He told me to shoot you in the leg if you tried to leave the house." V-lin said with a scared voice.

"Great! Then you better fucking shoot me and then YOU can tell him that both his mom and his very pregnant girlfriend are at the hospital. The latter because you're a fucking idiot."

"This could be considered an emergency." He said with a insecure voice.

"YOU THINK?"

"Ok, get in the car." He finally said.

They pulled up on the lot and she managed to get out of the car.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I'm going to kill you." He said the last part while pointing at V-lin.

"Did you seriously tell him to shoot me in the leg if I left the house?"

"I fucking did." He said and then looked back at V-lin. "And she's not limping, is she?"

Chibs laughed behind him. "You probably shouldn't agitate her either."

"Hap, honey, come." She wanted him more in private. But her voice and the fact that she called him 'honey' made him look at her in horror.

"What's wrong. Is it the kids?"

"No, it's your mom. They had to take her to hospital."

He didn't say anything. He just pointed at the passenger seat and got into the driving seat himself.

"What happened?" He said while they were on their way.

"I don't know. I couldn't wake her up, and then when I finally could she complained about pain. I called the hospital and they said it was best if she came in."

"Anything else?"

"No."

They got inside and finally found a doctor. His eyes said all they had to know.

"There's really not much we can do." He explained.

"How long?" Happy asked and looked at his mom through the window. She was sleeping.

"A couple of months, three or four maybe."

Alice grabbed Happy's hand and he squeezed it. He took her with him inside the room and they sat down in the chairs.

"I'm not going yet." Vivian said with a firm voice when she woke up. "I'm going to see my grandkids. You can bet on that."

Hap took her hand. "I know, mom."

"Then I'm ready. I've been waiting a long time for those. You took your time." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Need to find the right girl for things like this." Happy smiled and she stroke his cheek.

Alice couldn't take it, she sobbed. "I'm sorry, it's these bloody hormones. I'm a mess."

Vivian laughed. "You sure are. It'll go back to normal, so you can throw shit on this son of a bitch." She said and pointed at Happy.

"I'll get you a TV and a DVD. We can watch movies here." Alice said, she didn't want her to be alone.

"Sounds like a plan."

"She's supposed to rest." Happy tried to protest. "The doctor said she needed to stay calm or the blood pressure could go up even more.

"Don't be silly. It's the hospital, have to be the best place for her." Vivian said, completely ignoring her son, she was the only one who could get away with that.

"Fine." Happy said and glared at his mom and at Alice.

A while later Gemma came to take Alice home and Happy was watching his mom sleep. He didn't have many regrets in his life. He had killed and tortured people and it wasn't something that made him loose sleep. But he was really fucking sorry for the shit he had put his mom through. He had been a complete ass in his teens, stealing, skipping school, the police probably knew her phone number by heart.

The day he came home with his prospect patch she cried and he screamed at her, that he for once felt like he belonged somewhere. She had never really liked the club, but she accepted it and she admitted that it had made him grow as a person. The first time he was sentenced to prison his mom was sitting behind him and cried and the last he refused to let her come to visit him while he was inside, he couldn't take the look in her eyes.

This woman, who gave birth to him and had loved him not matter what for more than forty years was dying. He couldn't believe it, she had been sick for years but he had never thought about what it meant.

"You're rambling inside you head." He looked at her mother who smiled. "I always know."

"Just thinking that I've been a lousy son."

"Sometimes. But there's been god times as well, honey. Don't dwell on it." She took his hand. "You need to do something for me."

"I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"You need to marry Al."

"She doesn't want to." He was very fed up with this.

"Not now, she huge, no woman wants to be that big and be asked. You ask her later, when she's back to her old self."

"She'll say no." Why couldn't people figure this out, she didn't want to, she regretted the first time she did it.

"Then you ask her again and you keep asking her. Promise me."

"Mom! She's been very clear."

"Are you not making this simple promise to your dying mom?"

"You are low." He laughed. "I'll ask her."

"And keep asking, until she says yes."

"Or leaves me."

"She'll never leave you son, not any more than you'd leave her."

"Go to sleep, I'll be back tomorrow." He gave her a kiss and went home.

* * *

><p>Later at night Alice woke up as Happy got out of the bed.<p>

"Can't sleep?" She turned around and ask.

"No, you go back to sleep."

"No, come here." He looked at her and then did as she asked. He laid down next to her and she put her arms around him the best she could. "I'm sorry."

"It's just... I wish had been an easier son. I've given her hell."

"She loves you. You know that. And you've made her happy as well. I'm guessing there's a reason for that stupid name."

He smiled a little at least. "Yes, but I was a newborn when I got it."

"Even so, she's happy now."

He stroked her belly. "They're moving."

"They always do when I'm lying still. They wake up and tap-dance on my pelvis and ribs."

He lied still for a while with his hands on her belly. "They better be better to you than I've been to my mom. I'll go crazy on them if they're not."

"They'll have you. Unlike you and your dad."

"I'm planing on sticking around."

"I know."

"Wow, they're really kicking."

"One of them has hiccups."

"Weird."

"Annoying." He gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Good." He wrapped her hair into his hand. "I'm not sure I can sleep, I can leave you so I don't keep you up."

"I like you in bed with me." She smiled. "I can sleep tomorrow when you're at work. I want to be here for you."

"It's just... she's always been there and..."

"I know." She hugged him closer. "Just spend as much time as possible with her now. I'll be fine. I'll have Juice come over and watch movies with me and Chibs and Tara. Mia is coming as well so I'll be fine. Just be with your mom."

"Ok." He kissed her again. "Thanks."

"Like you said. You're planning on sticking around. You and I have time."

"I love you." As much as she liked to hear it, that was cheating, he had been very clear on that. They can't say it on the same day. That way was never just a response, they said it when they really meant it.

"You can't say that today. I've already said it and you have to find you own day. Those are the rules!"

"Shut up. I love you, Katze." He said with a smile and kissed her. "I'm going to say it once more before you go to sleep."

"You're cheating."

"I can balance it out and point out that I would hug you if I could but I'm not sure I can reach around you anymore."

"That's mean." But she laughed. She couldn't say that he was wrong. At the moment she was just glad that he seemed better than he was when he was about to leave the bed.

* * *

><p>Alice was in week 34, she was still doing ok and according to the doctor she probably only had about two weeks left.<p>

Happy came home and found her sitting in the couch indian style, her belly the size and shape of a huge beach ball, it was fucking beautiful. She was drinking from a cup and put it down on top of her belly before putting another popcorn in her mouth.

Juice was sitting next to her so they were probably watching some fucked-up movie. There was constantly people with her, he didn't want her to get bored.

"Hey, Hap." She lit up when she saw him. That smile made his heart skip a beat every time, just that she was so happy to see him. His mom had seriously forced him to buy a engagement ring but he was holding on to that. She had been very clear, no getting married. But if a stupid ring made his mom happy he'd buy one.

He picked the cup from her belly, bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Hap." She rolled her eyes. "Sit down, I think you'll like this movie."

"What is it?"

"Shogun Assassin." Juice answered

Happy was just about to say he wasn't interested when the voice on the TV caught his attention. It was a child's voice.

_But we were still happy, my father would come home to my mother, and when he'd see her, he'd forget about the killings._

Happy sat down next to Al.

"It't not really a movie, it's re-cut from a TV-series."

"Was it this one you were fighting about once?"

"You remember that?" Alice looked surprised. How could he forget? It was after Halloween last year, just when they'd had sex for an entire weekend. But he didn't answer.

The movie was weird, but good. Loads of violence and a guy with a kid in a stroller, just chopping people up. He liked it.

"Are you coming to the new years eve party?" Juice asked.

"My mum and dad are coming, it's time for the monthly pictures. They're planning on staying til the baby's born."

"Is Alex coming?"

"After New Years."

"Nice, was hoping to get some work from him." Juice said and then got up. "I need to get going. I'll come by tomorrow if you like, we need to compare this to Lady Snowblood."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Juice, thanks for hanging with me today, again!"

"Any time, Al. See you Hap."

"Yeah." Happy got up and followed Juice to the door. "Thanks man, for doing this. She bored to fucking death."

"It's ok, besides, she has an awesome movie-collection." Juice waved. "Take care of her."

He walked into the living room again, got on his knees in front of her and pulled up her sweater. Just holding her belly.

"Missed me today?" He asked, looking at her.

"Hmmm, maybe a little." She smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Nah." He got up and kissed her. "Missed your lips though."

"The doctor called today, said she wanted to see me tomorrow."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Said that if my blood pressure went up or I had higher protein levels or started to feel worse they were going to take them out. She wanted to wait as long as possible but she said that even if they did it now, they'd be fine."

"Ok, you worried?" He didn't want her to worry. But in all honesty he was more worried than her. Not that he would ever admit it.

"No. No headache, swelling but it's not too bad. She said I was doing ridiculously well for a first timer and with twins."

"I know how to pick them."

Alice looked at Hap, he was sitting in front of her, rubbing her belly. She cradled his face and pulled him up for another kiss.

"We'll be fine."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Alice was lying on the table, a green cover was between her head and the belly, Happy was sitting next to her head, she was awake, holding his hand in an iron grip.<p>

"Here's the first one. Nurse, time?"

"13.41 and it's a..." A, what? Fucks sake woman spit it out! "...girl."

She had a girl! A Baby Girl! She looked at Hap and almost laughed at his expression. He was freaking out. She hadn't seen him do that even once since that night in the bathroom when she told him that she was pregnant.

A girl, he had a daughter, why wasn't she making any noise? Didn't they usually scream?

"A baby girl!" Al said and he looked at her, she had tears in her eyes he leaned over and kissed her and that's when he heard it, crying. His daughter was crying.

"Next one, nurse?"

"13.44 and this is a boy."

A son!

"Told ya!" He heard from Al and he leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you, Hap." Lady sure knew how to pick her moments.

A second voice, screaming, filled the room and after a while a nurse came with a wrap in her arms.

"Here's you daughter, mr Lohman." And handed it over, he could feel himself trembling, he looked down at the bundle in his arms. His daughter, she was so small! He didn't know what to do or say. He just stared at her, she was beautiful. He touch her hair, it was red. He leaned over to show Alice.

"She's got your hair color." She reached for her and he handed her over.

"Mr. Lohman?" He turned to the nurse again. "Your son." Jesus fucking christ, he had a son, and a daughter. He had two kids! He looked down at the next one, black hair, angry face, he was still screaming.

"They're beautiful." Alice said. He could only agree.

"They're fucking perfect. Just like their mother." He leaned over and kissed her again. She really was, just fucking perfect.

* * *

><p>He was walking towards the waiting area, one kid on each arm and a nurse walking ahead of him, holding up the doors for him.<p>

When he got out, they were all there, they alone were filling the entire room.

"Here they are, this is Agnes." He nodded to his daughter in the pink blanket, "And this is Aedan". He was in a blue blanket.

Anita came up to him and kissed him on both cheeks, crying. He handed her his daughter and then walked over to his mom and gave her the boy, kissing her. She had done it, not that he doubted, it was probably pure stubbornness but she was sitting in the couch holding her grandson. At least he had done one fucking thing right.

"They're perfect." Alan said.

"I know."

"How is she?"

"They're stitching her up, she wanted me to go out and show them to you all, said Anita would go crazy if she had to wait any longer."

"When can we see her?" As usual his focus was on _his _Baby Girl. He wondered if he would be like this in about thirty years. Just the thought of it made his head spin. This was unreal. He shook his head.

"They're supposed to come and get me when they rolled her into recovery. Maybe a couple of hours after that. I can give you a call."

Anita handed Agnes to Alan and then she gave Happy a big hug. "Thank you. They are absolutely wonderful." She sat down next to his mom, just looking at Aedan.

"Told you it would be one of each." Alex said with a smile. "Ready for the ink tonight?"

"Yeah."

"She'll love it."

"I know." She really would

* * *

><p>The next day he walked into the hospital and to the room where Alice was lying, she was sleeping, and in a little plastic bed next to her bed, where the twins.<p>

He leaned over and just... looked at them, sleeping, close to each other. Perfect. They sure were fucking perfect.

"Hey." He turned to the bed and looked at her.

"Hey, Katze. You feeling ok?"

"Ok, sore, but I'm fine. I need a kiss though."

"I can fix that." He kissed her. "Got something to show you."

"What?"

He turned around and showed her his neck. Her brother had added to his tattoo of the celtic dog, he had planned it from the beginning. In front of the dog under the paw was one and wrapped in it's tail was the other pup.

He felt her touch it and he looked up. "You like it?"

"I do, he's sneaky Alex."

Happy laughed. "Scoot over."

Alice carefully moved over, she wanted him close and sighed when he laid down next to her. "It's not as big as our bed. I miss our bed."

"You'll be home soon" He kissed her head. "Did your mom like the names?"

"Yes, she was very pleased that they both had names that begins with an A." Happy was stroking her hair and looked into her eyes. "What?"

"Nothin' just looking at you."

"You know this is going to be hell?"

"Yes."

"They'll scream and I'll be horrible and you'll hate me."

"No I won't. Not really."

"Promise that you'll stay with me."

"Not like I'll find some other redhead with killer green eyes who'd place her naked ass on a cop car."

"No, we're hard to find."

"Hey, you never did tell me what happened when you pressed your tits to a car."

She laughed but that hurt like hell. "Oh, fuck, don't make me laugh." She took a couple of breaths. "A guy had chased me and Tara and I was trying to report it to this cop and some old fart was sitting in a car, nagging about his missing dog. I got pissed at him so I asked him if he wanted to see my dog."

Happy was laughing. "Oh, I can see where this is going."

"I'm sure you can. He said yes so I pulled up my shirt and showed him."

"Crazy bitch." He kissed her. "You really are one of a kind. Crazy as fuck and absolutely amazing."


	15. Epilogue: Slow Show

**Epilogue: Slow Show**

Jax pulled into the lot in front of the club house, parked his bike and looked the rest of the club who were doing the same thing. They were tired, it had been a messy fucking day. Happy was still sitting on his bike rubbing his face with his hands, got of the bike and walked up to Jax.

"You ok, Prez?"

"Yeah, just some messed up shit."

"We'll handle it." And then Happy's face lit up, Jax didn't even have to turn around do see who was coming, there were only two people in the world who could make Killer smile like that. And sure enough, seconds later he heard the scream.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Aedan came first and Hap scoped him up with his right arm and seconds later Agnes was in his left, both talking about what they had done since they last saw him. It was hard to imagine that this man - standing and listening to his kids ramble with a big smile on his face - just hours earlier tortured and shot a man. Without so much as a blink

Chibs walked by and kissed both kids, V-lin just ran his hand over Agnes red hair as he passed them.

Then Al came from the garage, "What's with your bike Jax?"

"No fucking idea, sounds strange."

"Yeah, heard it when you left too."

"Take a look, will ya?"

"Sure." Then she walked over to Hap, "Hap, what did I tell you? You can't pick up stray kids and bring them home just cause they're cute." She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"Moooooommmm, we're not stray." Agnes giggled.

"You're our mom." Aedan clarified.

"I doubt that, where would I get two black eyed kids?" Al said and took Aedan from Happy and kissed him. "Jax, is it ok if I have a look tomorrow?"

"Sure, doesn't seem to be breaking down at least, so it should be ok."

Happy looked at Al, holding Aedan, she was still fucking perfect. She put him down on the ground.

"Go find Thomas and Abel and say goodbye." She said. "You too, Agnes."

He knew why she was sending them away and just put down Agnes and followed Al as she walked to the side of the lot to the backside of the garage.

"What?" He smiled.

"About yesterday..."

"Yes?" He fucking loved to see her like this. Squirming.

"I'm sorry." She finally manged to press through her lips. But she wasn't looking at him.

"For..."

"You know."

The night before he came home late and found a kitchen that looked like a bomb detonated in it and her in the couch watching some fucked-up movie. He had snapped and asked her if it was fucking impossible for her to clean up once in a while.

Not a smart thing, he knew it the second the word fell from his lips and he saw the expression on her face. He realized that the twins had probably been giving her hell that day. They had those days. Quite often. He had tried to apologies immediately, but she was already over the edge and reacted in a very Al way.

"No, I'm not sure if you mean that you are sorry for trying to throw the vacuum cleaner at me when I suggested that you cleaned more often." He was still smiling. "Or for calling me a male chauvinist pig."

She finally looked at him and when she saw his smile she moved closer. "Just the first one, there's never any excuse for violence."

"And the second?" He caught her in his arms.

"My dad always told me to never apologies for speaking the truth." She reached up and bit his ear. "As for the vacuum cleaner, I was only trying to show you were it was located. You know, so you can clean."

"You are such a bitch." He kissed her. "I'm sorry too."

"I know. You told me, very adamantly, yesterday. I just wasn't listening." She put her arms around him. "We'll probably never stop fighting."

"Sure hope not. The make up fucks are great." Yesterday's had been against the refrigerator and he was pretty sure she had bruising on the back of her thighs after that.

He pressed her against the wall of the garage and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. He held her and kissed her, pressed his tongue inside of her mouth and his rock hard dick against her crouch. She moaned and he grabbed her ass even harder.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ! Get a fucking room!" Juice yelled and when Happy turned to look at him he was standing with his back against them. "Fucking hell! I just wanted you to know that your kids and Jax's kids found the ice cream and are currently stuffing their face with it." He was pointing towards the clubhouse, still with his back against them.

Happy put Alice down. "Shit!"

"Chucky are trying to stop them. But you know... they're kind of like their parents." He said and finally turned around and smiled at Alice. "Forces of nature."

Happy walked into the clubhouse and picked up the first kid he saw, Agnes. "Come on, kids. No ice cream before dinner, you know that." He took the cone from her and managed to catch Aedan's ice cream as well.

Agnes put her arms around his neck and shoved her sticky face into his cheek. "I love you, daddy!"

"Very nice try, Kitten. I'm still pissed and you're not getting the ice cream back." She pouted with her lower lip.

They managed to collect all the kids and got them out and into the cars. He caught Al as she was about to get into it. "Hey, we ok?"

"We seemed very ok just before Juice interrupted us." She said the last part loud enough for Juice to hear.

"Seriously, you have a house!" He screamed back at her. "With a huge fucking bed, use it!"

"I'll see you at home." She smiled and gave him a final kiss. "I have a surprise for you."

"If you're pregnant, I'll kill myself."

"God, no! The horror!" She laughed.

"Is it something naughty?"

"Yes."

She tried to get into the car but he stopped her. "Give me a hint."

"Mia helped me to pick it out and it goes very well with the striped stay ups."

He had a boner and was so stunned that she managed to get into the car and drive off before he managed to think of something to say.

* * *

><p>It was late and Al had shoved him out of the bedroom, said she needed to get ready alone. He went to Aedan's room but when he carefully opened the door he noticed that the bed was empty. That was the reason he had checked, he had a feeling that it would be and he knew exactly where he was.<p>

And as suspected, he was in Agnes' bed. Aedan didn't like to sleep alone and quite often he ended up snaking into Agnes' bed when he woke up at night. Only problem was that she slept better alone and she needed her sleep. As he picked him up and he awakened and whined. "Nooo."

"Come on, Kiddo. You know that Kitten needs her sleep." Aedan could be a handful but Agnes was the real monster, redhead crazy kid, just like her mom. According to Anita it had been the exact same case with Alice and Alex. And just like her mom; she got even worse if she didn't sleep properly.

The first year with the twins had been fucking awful and he had seriously considered a vasectomy to never ever have to go through that shit again. Not even mentioning how little sex they had. Once a week might be ok with other guys - at least that's what Al said - but he didn't like it.

Despite being little monsters who sometimes drove him insane, he fucking loved them like crazy.

"I don't want to be alone, can I have Buster?" Aedan mumbled with his head on Happy's shoulder.

"Ok, but no telling mom."

"I won't."

Buster was lying outside of Agnes' room and he followed Happy into Aedan's room and jumped up in the bed. He knew that he would be allowed to when Happy came carrying Aedan, smart dog. Happy laid Aedan next to Buster and he immediately put his arm around him. He gave his son a kiss on his cheek and another one in his black hair after inhaling his scent. Then he got out and carefully closed the door.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" He heard behind him and turned around to see Al, in those fucking stay-ups and one of those silky tank tops. This was new and it was very low cut. She eyed him but he was not going to discuss Buster.

"Not like you can do anything about it, you're going to be in the bedroom the rest of the night." He said and threw her over his shoulder and carried her towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Alice was lying next to Hap, on his arm wearing only her striped stay ups. He had ripped of the rest pretty soon. He admitted that it was very sexy but he still preferred her without clothes. The stay ups being the only exception.<p>

"Are those the exact same?" She knew he meant, if it was the ones she had the first time.

"No, they don't last that long." She laughed. "I think you might have broken those the first night."

"Are you telling me that you keep buying new ones?"

"Not really. I bought a couple of huge packs of them a few years ago." She mumbled against his neck before licking him on it.

"Really? Why?"

"You think they're sexy and ever time I wear them you give me head and then fuck me as thoroughly as the first time. It's like a triple orgasm guarantee to use them."

He flipped her on her back and started to kiss her collarbone and then kissed her dog, circling the nipple. "Are you saying that I don't fuck you properly every time we fuck?"

"Of course you do. It's just... more ecstatic when I wear them, you go ballistic and I love it." She wrapped her legs around him and smiled when he ran his hand over the stay ups and up her bare thigh. When he leaned over her she felt his dick very clearly against the inside of the thigh. "You have a hard on again." She smiled.

"Mhmm." He was kissing her neck and jaw. "Will you marry me?"

"No, but I don't hate that you're asking me anymore." She laughed.

For five years he had asked her at least once a week, sometimes like a huge thing and a proper proposal. But most often like this, in the middle of something, casually, even while they were cooking or watching TV. It drove her insane the first year, but she kind of liked it now. It would definitely bother her if he stopped.

"I have to ask, I promised mom." He mumbled before kissing her and then pressed his fingers inside of her.

"This is why a wear the stay ups." She said when he switched from his fingers to his cock and pushed inside her for the second time that night.

Happy wrapped her hair around his hand and kissed her. The other hand was on the back of her thigh, the spot that he knew that she loved just beneath her ass. He wasn't squeezing, she already had a bruise and it turned him on just to know it was there.

"I love you, Katze." He mumbled into her ear. He said it more often, probably because he told Agnes and Aedan every day and it had become easier for him to say the words. She still didn't say it very often to him, but he didn't mind. He knew she did and she still picked the perfect moments, when he needed to hear it.

As he felt her getting closer to her orgasm he bit down on her earlobe and mumbled into her ear without letting go. "Say it."

He felt her cramps and grabbed her nipple and pinched, she rolled back her head and between pants she managed to say it. "I'm yours."

She didn't have to marry him or tell him that she loved him. He just needed to know that her ass was his. That was enough.

THE END

* * *

><p><em>That was it, at least for now!<em>

_Since there has been questions; I'm not currently writing on a sequel to this one but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't if I came up with something that I found worth writing. There will probably be some one-shots, both things that I have taken out of this story since they didn't fit in and some other small ideas I've had. I also had several different epilogues to chose between, I might publish the others as one-shots._

**_I would like to give some special love to some of the reviewers who has been a true inspiration and has made me really push myself when I got stuck. So a very, super, special thank you to: wishu, Venetiangrl92, ozlady80, razzajazz, dark-lelu AngelsofHeavenandHell, HapsOldLadyLove, ILoveAnime89, wrestleandnascargirl, daughterofanarchy. You people have been absolutely amazing! Thank you so much!_**

_A very special thank you to all of you who have added this story to your favorites, that has meant a lot to me as well and to those of you who has sent encouraging messages! The alerts has also made me happy, especially noticing that they kept pouring in._

**_And since someone asked; The never's:_**

Never get married

Never stay after the first hit

Never stay with a guy who cheats

Never do a second tattoo

Never take it up the ass

Never have children

Never fuck were I earn

Never get involved with a guy in a cut


End file.
